Psicología Hetaliana: Consultorio Reservado
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Los países han sido obligados a pasar por consulta psicológica por parte de las Naciones Unidas...¿Qué secretos serán revelados?...¿Cuál será el diagnóstico final?...¿Alguno terminará en el manicomio?...¡No se lo pierdan!...Varios personajes...
1. Introducción

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fan fic tipo historia de Hetalia…y quise meter algo de mi futura profesión….la Psicología…espero que les guste y gracias por leer…..

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

En la sala de conferencias de las Naciones Unidas se encontraban los países reunidos antes de comenzar una reunión, en la cual al final no llegarían a nada bueno pero servía para verse las caras de vez en cuando, sentados frente a la mesa circular. La diferencia con anteriores reuniones es que no había ningún papel frente a ellos. De repente por un megáfono comenzó a hablar una voz:

-Se les saluda a las naciones presentes. Este comunicado tiene como motivo el hacer un llamado a todos los asistentes a pasar por las revisiones psicológicas que comenzarán hoy mismo en la sala de asuntos secretos del último piso. Se les irá llamando uno por uno para la mencionada entrevista, la cual tiene un carácter obligatorio. Se les agradece su atención.

Todos los países quedaron consternados….

-Inglaterra: ¡Nadie puede obligarme a pasar ninguna entrevista psicológica! ¡A mí, el Gran Imperio Británico!

-América: Eso es verdad, deberías ir de frente a un psiquiatra….tener alucinaciones no es bueno Iggy…..

-Francia: Oui Anglaterre, coincido con el yankee…espero que sea alguien bello el que nos entreviste….

-Inglaterra: ¡Cállate rana pervertida! ¡Tú necesitas un psicólogo más que yo!

-Romano: ¡Che palle!...¡Yo tampoco pasaré por ese psicólogo!

-España: Pero Lovi, un psicólogo es una persona buena…capaz te ayude con tu vocabulario…

-Romano: ¡Calla, bastardo!...Yo hablo como a mí me da la gana….y a ti tienen que tratarte por idiotez crónica…

-Japón: Eso me da miedo, ¿un psicólogo…qué cosas hace un ser como esos?

-Rusia: ¡Esto suena divertido, da!...¡Me encantaría ver la cara de los demás siendo entrevistados-ufuuu..!

-China: Esto no me da buena espina, aru.

-Hungría: Yo debería hacer esas entrevistas…sacaría información importante….material de la mayor calidad (sueña estar nadando en un mar de material yaoi)…

Y así todos los países comenzaron a dar sus opiniones sobre las mencionadas entrevistas psicológicas…..De pronto….se oyó que el megáfono se encendió y se llamó al primer país:

-Se le pide al señor…..

Así comienza este fic…espero que salga divertido..me gustaría saber que personaje quieren que pase primero por la consulta…por eso son necesarios sus reviews..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Prussia

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo …sino una especie de informe psicológico con detalles de cada personaje vistos desde el punto patológico.

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

Y así todos los países comenzaron a dar sus opiniones sobre las mencionadas entrevistas psicológicas…..De pronto….se oyó que el megáfono se encendió y se llamó al primer país:

-Se le pide al señor Prussia pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

Prussia: El awesome yo va primero….era de esperarse…lo mejor va al principio kesesesese…

Hungría: ¿No será porque eres el que necesita ayuda más urgente….?

Austria: Coincido con Hungría…

Prussia: Es la envidia la que habla par de idiotas….

Así Prussia deja la sala de reuniones y se sube al ascensor. Ya adentro presiona el último botón y espera llegar. Nunca había estado en los pisos más altos del edificio y tenía curiosidad…la verdad era que se estaba orinando en los pantalones….La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital, al fondo había una puerta de metal con una inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales". Ahora sí estaba meado del miedo pero no había un baño cerca así que espero sentado en la única silla que había ahí….que estaba fría como un tempano de paso.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos…al cálculo de Prussia pues tampoco había un reloj….y la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Prussia entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco…..y lo dejó algo bronceado por así decirlo…..se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba una ¿persona? con aspecto de ¿mujer?...parecía serlo por lo menos….era un ser rechoncho y algo enano que usaba una bata blanca y unos lentes que no le dejaban ver los ojos. En el solapín de su pecho decía: Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU.

(Nota de la autora: Desde ahora la llamaré Psicóloga)

Psi: Recuéstese en el diván por favor.

Prussia: ¿Usted es el psicólogo?

Psi: LA PSICÓLOGA dirá…claro que si…¿no ve mi diván?

Prussia: ¿Y su título?

Psi: Buena pregunta…yo también desearía saber dónde está….bueno bueno yo no soy la entrevistada, acuéstese por favor. Dígame su nombre completo..(va sacando una libreta de notas)

Prussia: Gilbert Belchsmindt o Reino de Prussia

Psi: Exreino dirá….usted ya no es un país…

Prussia: ¬_¬

Psi: Bah sigamos… n . n ….¿Puede describirse por favor?

Prussia: El que está ante usted es uno de los tipos más geniales que verá en su vida entera…

Psi: ¿Dónde?...(mira por todos lados)

Prussia: ¬_¬…usted no me está cayendo muy bien que digamos…. ….esteee…..soy muy macho y fuerte, mucho más que mi hermano, he pateado traseros por toda Europa y Asia con mi gran poder de estratega y con la ayuda del viejo Fritz, todas las mujeres caen rendidas a mis pies, menos las marimachas como Hungría que prefieran a los señoritos afeminados amantes del piano….y bla bla bla en resumen…SOY GENIAL…

Psi: Claro claro….tengo entendido que varias veces se le ha visto borracho y hasta desnudo por las calles acompañado por dos tipos más…¿me puede hablar de eso?

Prussia: ¿DESNUDO?...Eso debe ser culpa del mal nacido de Francia…ejem..no debo haber sido yo…como soy albino a veces me confunden con un fantasma…y esos dos tipos son mis mejores amigos: Francia y España…

Psi: Tengo conocimiento que el tal Francia es un pervertido que gusta de andar desnudo y acosar hombres y mujeres alrededor del globo….y el otro es un pedófilo encubierto…dícese que tuvo de sirvienta a un niño durante 500 años….¿alguna vez ha sido acosado…ejem…de manera sexual por estos dos señores?

Prussia: No cuando he estado consciente….es decir…¿no me escuchó antes?...yo soy macho….no tengo las inclinaciones raras de mi hermano que gusta de dormir con cierto italiano..hasta con un japonés creo..de ellos no sé pero sus inclinaciones no son asunto mío….

Psi: ¿Qué piensa al respecto del viejo Fritz, el también tenía inclinaciones por….ya sabe…meter hombres a su cama?

Prussia: ¡Eso es mentira!..sólo era misógino…en esa época las mujeres eran todas como Hungría….unas machonas….¿quién puede querer cerca a chicas como ella?...

Psi: Tanto que la menciona…¿Qué significa Hungría para usted?

Prussia: ¡Nada más que una marimacha!...no me gusta ni nada por el estilo….además siempre se burla de mí…..T O T…...

Psi: Ya veo Sr. Macho…..Gracias por su tiempo…se le será entregado su informe psicológico….

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 667ht4tfre455 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Gilbert Belshcmindt

(Ex)País: Prusia

Diagnóstico:

**Trastorno Narcisista de la Personalidad**

Un patrón general de grandiosidad (en la imaginación o en el comportamiento), una necesidad de admiración perenne: exagera los logros y capacidades, espera ser reconocido como superior, aunque realmente no haya hecho nada importante. Cree que es "especial" y único (AWESOME) y que sólo puede ser comprendido por, o sólo puede relacionarse con otras personas o países que son especiales o de alto status (VIEJO FRITZ), a pesar de que realmente se rodee de gente corriente (FRANCIA Y ESPAÑA)

Es frecuentemente envidioso de los demás (LÉASE AUSTRIA O HUNGRÍA) o cree que los demás le tienen envidia, muestra actitudes y comportamientos arrogantes y altivos o prepotentes.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda comprar un espejo y verse cada vez que se presenten crisis.

Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews.. además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Inglaterra

Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo …

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei…

Los países se encontraban comiendo el almuerzo en el comedor del edificio. Al parecer habían olvidado el asunto de las entrevistas psicológicas. Cada uno estaba perdido en su mundo o inmiscuyéndose en el mundo del otro. De pronto….se oyó que el megáfono se encendió nuevamente y se llamó a otro país:

-Se le pide al señor Inglaterra pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

Inglaterra: ¡Nadie puede obligarme a ir a ese consultorio!...No tengo porque pasar por alguna revisión psicológica…¡yo soy el más cuerdo de esta sarta de chiflados!...

Francia: Anglaterre, que mala educación…..¿no sabes que mentir en la mesa está mal?

Inglaterra: ¡CIERRA EL PICO RANA BARBUDA! ¡Yo no estoy loco! ¡Si digo que no voy, NO VOY, Y PUNTO...

Así Inglaterra comenzó a hacer un berrinche cual niño pequeño alegando que….bla bla bla

Lo siguiente que Inglaterra recuerda es despertarse dentro de una camisa de fuerza echado en un diván raído en medio de una sala blanca con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa también y un sillón. Encima del sillón estaba una ¿persona? con aspecto de ¿mujer?... que utilizaba una bata blanca y unos lentes que no le dejaban ver los ojos. En el solapín de su pecho decía: Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU.

Inglaterra: ¿Qué %$%&%$ hago aquí?...¡Exijo que me saquen de esta mazmorra!

Psi: ¿Quién te crees para llamarle MAZMORRA a mi consultorio?...Que la decoración no te guste no es motivo por el cual te refieras a él de esa manera….

Inglaterra:¿Consultorio?...Ya veo…lograron traerme…los muy cobardes me atacaron desprevenidos..son todos unos &$#/&#/&$#/&#/

De repente, Inglaterra se comienza a elevar de cabeza, una cadena con un grillete lo sujetaban del techo y enfrente de él divisó a la Busgby Chair….

Inglaterra: ¡Ahí nooooooooo POR FAVOR! (con los ojos en blanco)...Yo no soy Rusia…..yo iré al infierno…..

Psi: ¿Responderás mis preguntas?

Inglaterra: ù . ú

Psi: ¿Tu nombre completo por favor?

Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland, Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte….

Psi: Está bien…UK (escribe en su libreta)…

Inglaterra: ¡Escriba mi nombre completo!... …..no crea que no me doy cuenta de su táctica para minimizarme…a mí ¡el GRAN IMPERIO BRITÁNICO!

Psi: Esta bien….lo haré…(escribe en verdad: Isla arriba de FRANCIA)…Ahora….¿podrías describirte por favor?

Inglaterra: Soy el REINO UNIDO DE GRAN BRETAÑA E IRLANDA DEL NORTE, caballero de la corte inglesa, dueño de finos modales y la más alta lealtad a la corona británica, conquistador de vastas tierra por todo es mundo y principal impulsor de que el maldito AMÉRICA…..sea una potencia mundial pues mi bondad no me permitió dejarlo abandonado en la chacra donde vivía…a pesar de que sea un maldito desagradecido…

Psi: ¿AMÉRICA?...parece que todavía guardas sentimientos de tristeza con respecto a su independencia ¿verdad?…¿Puedes comentar algo al respecto?

Inglaterra: No voy a hablar sobre ese gordo emancipado en mi entrevista, ES MÍA. A pesar de que lo crié y cuidé de él de ciertas ranas pervertidas, nunca me lo agradeció…se volvió un ser insoportable, egocéntrico…cuando lo veo todavía veo en sus ojos a ese niño pequeño que siempre me decía que no me fuera de su lado (comienza a llorar)…tan inocente y honesto…

Psi: (Le alcanza un pañuelo) Si es muy doloroso, está bien no siga, no queremos que llore….

Inglaterra: ¡¿Quién está llorando?...Sólo me sudan los ojos….

Psi: Está llorando

Inglaterra: ¡NO LO ESTOY!

Psi: Sí, sí lo está…

Inglaterra: Pues sí lo estoy T o T …..usted es la culpable de todo…..

Psi: No pensé que fuera tan sensible…¿me puede contar algo de sus épocas de PIRATA?

Inglaterra: Sus métodos y su lenguaje me dan a demostrar su bajo nivel intelectual…..yo nunca he sido un PIRATA…fui un CORSARIO al servicio de la mismísima reina Isabel II…..el tomar e invadir propiedades ajenas era un pedido proveniente desde los altos mandos de la….

Psi: Ajá…..¿Me puede hablar de su niñez?

Inglaterra: ¡No corte mis respuestas!...Si quiere que hable menos sólo dígalo…..pues mi niñez fue solitaria, mis hermanos se la pasaban molestándome y no sólo ellos, también estaba cierta RANA PERVERTIDA ACOSADORA…..

Psi: (Para sí misma) Bullying medieval..interesante….¡Hablas de FRANCIA!...¿Alguna vez trató de….abusar SEXUALMENTE de ti?

Inglaterra: Muchas veces…pero yo nunca me dejé…ese pervertido nació con las hormonas revueltas…..

Psi: ¿Crees que esas experiencias traumáticas causaron la aparición de ALUCINACIONES?

Inglaterra: ¿ALUCINACIONES?...Seguro le han comentado de MIS AMIGOS….para su información mis amigos los duendes, las hadas, los unicornios y otros seres mágicos no son alucinaciones….lamentablemente el mundo está corrompido y ya nadie cree en la magia….

Psi: La pureza de su alma es envidiable….

Inglaterra: ¡NO SEA SARCÁSTICA!...Son mis amigos más queridos porque siempre han estado a mi lado….y ningún tratamiento psicológico los hará desaparecer porque no so alucinaciones…..

Psi: No estaba pensando en ningún tratamiento psicológico….¿Ha escuchado la palabra "LOBOTOMÍA"?

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 667ht4tfre455 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Arthur Kirkland

País: Islote

**Diagnóstico:**

**Trastorno Esquizotípico de la Personalidad (Curso Esquizofrénico)**

El paciente muestra un lenguaje y pensamientos desorganizados, delirios, alucinaciones, trastornos afectivos (humor permanentemente CABREADO) y conducta inapropiada [. . . OO]. El diagnóstico se basa en las experiencias reportadas por el mismo paciente y el comportamiento observado por el examinador.

Se presentan experiencias inusuales, de tipo perceptivas y otras cognitivas tales como alucinaciones (CRIATURAS MÁGICAS: léase duendes, hadas, unicornio), creencias mágicas (uso de CONJUROS y HECHIZOS como armas de destrucción) o supersticiones e interpretación de eventos. Todos ideas firmemente sostenidas pero con fundamentos lógicos inadecuados e incorregibles con la experiencia o con la demostración de su imposibilidad.

Además, se muestra anhedonia introvertida; es decir, una tendencia hacia un comportamiento introvertido (ESPLÉNDIDO AISLAMIENTO), emocionalmente plano y asocial asociado (SIN AMIGOS) con una deficiencia en la habilidad de sentir placer a partir de la estimulación social y física.

Así también se evidencia inconformidad impulsiva: La disposición hacia un humor y comportamiento inestable, particularmente con respecto a las reglas y convenciones sociales (TSUNDERE)

Ciertas experiencias vividas durante la infancia del paciente nos indican su morbilidad para con la enfermedad, incluyendo el abuso o traumatismos (BULLYING / ACOSO SEXUAL) por parte de familiares (ESCOCIA, IRLANDA DEL NORTE y GALES) u otros conocidos (FRANCIA) también han sido implicadas como factores de riesgo de un diagnóstico de esquizofrenia más tarde en la vida.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda terapia electroconvulsiva diaria sobre la Busgby Chair.

Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. Alemania

Saludos a todos!...He cambiado el formato de la entrevista pues me enteré de que según las reglas del sitio no se puede escribir como guión…como no quiero que me cancelen el fan fic seré una niña buena y obedeceré….(gracias a **Merlina-Vulturi** por explicarme cómo)Aquí traigo un personaje que ha sido pedido pero que me ha tomado tiempo encontrarle alguna enfermedad…(gracias a **Van der Banck** por su ayuda con las enfermedades)…..Espero que les guste….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

Los países dormían (u hacían otras cosas, quién sabe)en las habitaciones del edificio. Ninguno podía regresar a su casa hasta que todos pasaran por la entrevista psicológica así que pasarían unos días más allí. De repente, el megáfono se encendió y salió la voz de siempre:

-Se le pide al señor Alemania-bostezo- pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales…..pa pa para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensooooooooor-se durmió-…..-se despertó-hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

Todo el edificio comenzó a maldecir al megáfono, se oyeron gritos, caídas, insultos…es más…un país cuyo nombre comienza con "R" y termina con "usia" se fue directamente hacia este y lo arrancó de la pared.

Como buen soldado, Alemania empuja a Italia-que como siempre estaba en su cama-y se para de su cama. Con sumo cuidado se asea, se cambia, se peina y se dirige al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La pulcritud del lugar le agradaba. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Alemania entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba una ¿persona? con aspecto de ¿mujer?...parecía serlo por lo menos….era un ser rechoncho y algo enano que usaba una bata blanca y unos lentes que no le dejaban ver los ojos. En el solapín de su pecho decía: Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU.

-Buenas noches, se apersona Alemania- éste saluda (grita más bien) con un saludo marcial con la mano en la sien.

-¡Hai Mein FÜHLER!- la psicóloga se despertó de un salto y terminó parada encima de su silla imitando a Alemania. –Puede colocarse en el diván por favor y perdónenos por llamarlo a esta hora pero sabíamos que era el único que vendría.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber de brindar toda aquella información relevante sobre mi persona. Debo comenzar con mis datos: Soy la República de Alemania, Luwdig 633%$%$3455

-Está bien, no es un interrogatorio. Sólo queremos preguntarte algunas cosas.

-Eso mismo dijeron los ingleses cuando me atraparon, pero sobre mi cadáver revelaré los secretos de mi nación, cualquier tipo de tortura será placentera si es por el bien de mi pueblo- Alemania seguía con el mismo tono usado en un pelotón de guerra. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que desees, estamos en confianza- la psicóloga trataba de parecer lo más amable posible pero Alemania era intimidante.

-¿Dónde está el detector de mentiras?

-Esteeeee….¡es invisible!...Si no respondes con la verdad serás electrocutado y azotado con un látigo con púas y echado a perros hambrientos mientras se te eche ácido muriático en las heridas- la mujer trataba de seguir el juego de Alemania.

-Gracias, pensé que sería algo peor- decía Alemania reconfortado-Ahora sí empecemos con las preguntas.

-Claro, claro-reía nerviosa la psicóloga, ahora era ella la que se había orinado en los pantalones.-¿Podrías describirte?

-Mi nombre es Luwdig 633%$%$3455, representante de la República Alemana. Tengo 20 años de edad, mi tipo de sangre es B-, mido 1.80 metros, peso 83 kilogramos, pertenezco al ejército en el grado de capitán de infantería y soy portador de la Cruz de los Caballeros Teutones por el servicio brindado a mi patria durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y jamás descansaré hasta ver a los enemigos nacionales derrotados.

-Usted es admirable-dice la psicóloga con lágrimas en los ojos y aplaudiendo. ¿Me puede hablar de su niñez?

-Esa es información clasificada, lo siento Srta.

-¿Usted fue criado por su hermano, el Sr. Prusia, verdad?-la psicóloga pregunta tratando de recordar el capítulo de su manual de entrevista sobre pacientes difíciles.

-Afirmativo, pero si quiere usted preguntar porque somos tan diferentes le diré que el servicio militar influyó mucho más en mi personalidad, y lo digo porque sus preguntas me recuerdan a mis clases de espionaje y tácticas de recolección de información, son demasiado obvias-Alemania siguió respondiendo como si hablara con un soldado.

-De ahora en adelante lo dejaré hablar de lo que desee- la psicóloga se dio por vencido-¿Cuénteme que tomó de desayuno?

-Nunca debe darse por vencido Srta., no todo en la vida es fácil como la mayoría de personas está acostumbrada pero le diré que para su satisfacción la información requerida cumple con los requisitos para ser transmitida a un receptor desconocido. Comí pasta.

-¿Pasta?-Ese no es un plato típico alemán-¿Usted lo preparó?

-Usted está en lo correcto, y yo no lo cociné, lo hizo Italia.

-¿Italia, es alguna especie de subordinado?

-Podría caber dentro de la definición de amigo, es mi único amigo quiero decir. Me gustaría que Japón fuera mi amigo pero no sé lo que está pensando.

-Su hermano me menciono que el tal Italia-ehhh-la psicóloga temía morir en los próximos segundos por preguntar esto a continuación-gustaba de dormir desnudo con usted…..-la pobre cerró los ojos esperando la muerte-

-Afirmativo, es una costumbre de los italianos dormir de esa manera.

-¿Y eso a usted le genera alguna molestia?-la psicóloga había ahora abierto un ojo para ver la expresión de Alemania.

-Un soldado no debe fastidiarse por nimiedades-Alemania trataba de encontrar las palabras correcta pues se había incomodado, su cara se tornó roja y le temblaban las piernas-además de esa manera controlo más fácilmente sus horarios de sueño.

-Ya veo- la psicóloga había encontrado el punto débil de Alemania-y ¿podría describirme a Italia?

-Es un chico despreocupado, le encanta tomar siesta sin importar donde esté, al igual que cocinar pasta, es terriblemente débil y le encanta decir sonidos raros y siempre está preparando banderas blancas para rendirse..¿PUEDE CREERLO?...gritó Alemania desesperado.

-Para nada….siento como si acabara de comer pan con mango y mayonesa-dijo aturdida la psicóloga sin entender cómo dos personas tan diferente podían ser amigos…Puede esperar afuera por su historia clínica por favor, -para sí misma-tengo que terminar de digerir todo.

-Correcto, llevaré a cabo las órdenes. Me despido.

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 667ht4tfre455 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Luwdig 633%$%$3455

País: República Militar de Alemania

**Diagnóstico:**

**Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo de la Personalidad**

El pacientepresenta una preocupación excesiva por detalles, reglas, listas, orden, organización y horarios, sobre todo con respecto al ENTRENAMIENTO y la LIMPIEZA. Asimismo, se evidencia, perfeccionismo, por lo cual le impide delegar funciones (sobre todo a ITALIA). Posee una rectitud y escrupulosidad excesivas junto con preocupación injustificada por el rendimiento (de nuevo de ITALIA), hasta el extremo de renunciar a actividades placenteras y a relaciones personales (se la pasa sacando a ITALIA de apuros).

También se observa en este una insistencia poco razonable en que los demás se sometan a la propia rutina y resistencia también poco razonable a dejar a los demás hacer lo que tienen que hacer (dejar dormir o cocinar ¿a quién más?...ITALIA) así como la constante irrupción no deseada e insistente de pensamientos o impulsos (normalmente ordenar o limpiar lo que hace…..¿quién?..déjame adivinar….ITALIA).

Finalmente, hay una dificultad para la expresión de sentimientos, sobre todo el afecto a otras personas lo cual suplanta con el uso de libros de autoayuda.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda meter a Italia al servicio militar. Si no se evidencia mejora alguna se sugiere una lobotomía.

Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. Dinamarca

Saludos a todos!..Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo sobre uno de los nórdicos….me los han pedido bastante así que aquí su servidora se ha esmerado en escribir…..

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

Ya era de mañana, un nuevo día para las entrevistas. Algunos países se habían despertado, otros seguían en los brazos de Morfeo. Dinamarca se había metido una borrachera épica el día anterior y parecía que estaba en estado vegetal. En los pasadizos se encontraban Noruega, Islandia y Mr. Puffin (sobrevolando la zona). De repente una mujer que parecía trabajar en el edificio se les acercó.

-Buenos días, podrían decirme dónde puedo encontrar al Sr. Dinamarca. Su entrevista psicológica es la próxima y debo dejarle el mensaje. Lamentablemente el megáfono desapareció y tenemos que hacerlo personalmente.

-Buenos días, lamento informarle que ese ser todavía se encuentra durmiendo debido a la cantidad de sustancia etílica que tiene en la sangre. Dudo que se levante, pero de todas maneras le entregaré el mensaje- le dijo Noruega a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias, Sr.-la mujer se despidió con una reverencia después de entregarle un sobre a Noruega.

-¿Cómo pretendes despertar a Dinamarca?, cuando está borracho ni tu magia logra hacerle abrir los ojos-comentó Islandia mortificado.

-No utilizaré magia-le respondió Noruega con su expresión de siempre.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor de los nórdicos, dentro de la cual podía respirarse una especie de hedor a alcohol y ropa mojada.

-Quédate afuera Is, por favor-le ordenó Noruega a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Islandia musitó con algo de temor. Su hermano se guardaba las peores técnicas de tortura jamás vistas cuando se trataba de Dinamarca.

El chico con traje de marinero se fue acercando a donde se encontraba el hombre, protegido por una ruma de cachivaches. De la nada, Noruega sacó una engrapadora y agarró el sobre que la mujer le entregó y en un movimiento rápido lo pegó en la cara del desprevenido. Con la misma rapidez escapó llevándose a Islandia de un tirón.

-¡Quién #/&%$((&# me ha hecho esto! Maldita, sea-gritó Dinamarca en medio de lágrimas mientras se arracaba la hoja de la cara y corría en busca de sus compañeros.- Noru, Noru….¡NORUUUUUUUUUU!...ayúdame con esto, no veo nada, un malnacido me ha dejado esto engrapado y no puedo ver.

-Qué escandaloso, déjame ver-dijo Noruega sin el mayor remordimiento. –Dice que subas al piso 88 para tu entrevista psicológica.

-¡¿Cómo voy a subir si no veo nada?¡-chilló el pobre Dinamarca con algunas grapas todavía pegadas en los ojos.-Ese maldito de Prussia me las pagará, seguro que lo hizo porque ayer le eché wasabi a su cerveza-

-Yo te ayudaré, te dejaré en el ascensor-exclamó Noruega, sin ningún indicio de culpa en su ser.

-¡Qué haría yo sin ti Noru, amigo mío!...Se nota que te preocupas tanto por mi-dijo el inocente Dan alegremente.

Así Noruega dejó al ahora ciego Dinamarca en el ascensor pero en vez de ir con él hasta el piso 88, lo dejó solo adentro de la cabina a su suerte tal como dijo. Quien sabe cómo, Dinamarca terminó en el sótano y unos trabajadores de buena fe lo dejaron dentro del consultorio de la psicóloga.

Aquí la descripción de la habitación saldría de contexto pues Dinamarca todavía está ciego.

-Buenos días, Sr…..¿Ha sufrido algún accidente?-preguntó la psicóloga con algo de lástima.

-Algo así , una mala broma de un pseudo-amigo -respondió Dinamarca, creyendo que el culpable de su desgracia había sido Prussia. –Lo bueno de estas cosas es que uno descubre a los verdaderos amigos, Noruega me ayudó a llegar hasta acá y se preocupó de que no me pasara nada malo.

-Claro, claro….ahora…..¿Puede decirme su nombre completo?

-Me llamo 6&(658%&( "$"#563532##, Reino de Dinamarca-señaló el hombre de cabello puntiagudo, lo cual fue solamente oído por la psicóloga.

-Bien Sr. 6&(658%&( "$"#563532##, ahora ¿Podría darme una descripción de su persona?

-Yo soy el REY del Norte de Europa, líder de los vikingos nórdicos bajo cuyo mandato están sometidos los reinos de Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia e Islandia. Además de ser el primero en descubrir América y navegar los siete mares y ser dueño de vastas tierras en los cinco continentes. Y lo más importante es que todo eso quedará chico cuando ¡Logre conquistar el MUNDO!...

-Qué extraño, si Dinamarca es el más pequeño de los países nórdicos, aún por debajo de Islandia, y y y…..también…que yo sepa todos esos reinos ya son independientes y según la teoría del Dr. Bluff los vikingos nunca llegaron a ningún lado más allá de Inglaterra- leía la psicóloga en su Libro Gordo de Petete- Mire, este punto es usted- le alcanzó un mapa a Dinamarca con una lupa.

-Jajajajajaja….., no me dan nada de risa sus bromas, además para su conocimiento, ¡NO PUEDO VER asdfghjklasdfghjkl!...

-Perdóneme pero me pareció que su EGO me golpeaba la cara. Parece que usted no ve un mapa desde hace siglos….

-¿Puede dejar de mencionar cosas sobre VER?

-Lo había olvidado-se disculpó la psicóloga.-Puedes hablarme de lo que deseas.

-Le voy a contar sobre mi plan para convertirme en el rey del mundo de nuevo-exclamó Dinamarca orgulloso.

-Ajá…¿cuál es?

-Tener un hijo con cada país del mundo, así correrá sangre danesa por todo el globo.

-Perdona mi IGNORANCIA, pero ¿cómo rayos vas a hacer eso si la mayoría de países son HOMBRES?-en ese momento la mujer comenzó a preguntarse porque había elegido esa carrera.

-Muy fácil, ahí me ayuda mi buen amigo Noruega….con su magia claro está. ¿Sabe una vez me convirtió en mujer?...No sabe lo bien que me veía. Ahora, mi plan está en….

-No sé preocupe, con la información dada hasta ahora es suficiente- la psicóloga ya no quería escuchar más de aquel hombre o rompería su título profesional.

-Srta. Algo maravilloso sucede…¡estoy recuperando la VISIÓN!...¡puedo ver otra vez!...ah agggggggg….no están maravilloso..pensé que la psicóloga sería una mujer hermosa….usted se parece al troll de Noruega….son igual de feos….

-Aquí está su historia clínica- la psicóloga en un movimiento rápido le engrapó el papel en la cara a Dinamarca y lo sacó a patadas del consultorio.

-¡MALDITA SANGUINARIA HIJA DE 3636%$&#$&%/!...Noru, Noru ¡NORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡Ayúdameeeeeeeeeee!

Dinamarca logró llegar a su habitación a eso de la medianoche pues se quedó dando vueltas en el pasadizo del piso 88.

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 667ht4tfre455 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: 6&(658%&( "$"#563532##,

País: Península Enana de Dinamarca

**Diagnóstico:**

**Trastorno Histriónico de la Personalidad**

El paciente suele expresar sus emociones de manera exagerada (sin importar herir los SENTIMIENTOS AJENOS). Además, es vanidoso y egocéntrico, y se sienten incómodas cuando no son el centro de atención. A menudo es seductor en apariencia y comportamiento, ya que le preocupa mucho no serlo (en especial con gente que constantemente lo rechaza aka NORUEGA). Asimismo, busca continuamente a alguien que le tranquilice, que apruebe lo que hace, y puede enfadarse cuando alguien no le atiende o halaga (por NORUEGA de nuevo).

Por otro lado, suele ser impulsivo y poco tolerante a la frustración. En adición, muestra una expresión emocional superficial y rápidamente cambiante y muestra autodramatización, teatralidad y exagerada expresión emocional (se cree lo que no es aka REY DEL MUNDO) así como que considera sus relaciones más íntimas de lo que son en realidad (sí ya saben con quién…dame la N, dame la O, dame la R, dame la U, dame la E, dame la G, dame la A…¡¿qué dice?...N-O-R-U-E-G-A)….

**Tratamiento**

Se sugiere el uso de ansiolíticos en spray. Aplicárselo 3 veces al día cerca del cerebro o de algún órgano parecido. En caso de crisis, duplicar la dosis.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no tengo nada contra Dinamarca, siento haber sido tan cruel con él. Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	6. España

Saludos a todos!..Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

La tarde había llegado y los países seguían descansando, algunos haciendo algo productivo con su tiempo y otros simplemente no. Entre los últimos estaba España quien dormía su siesta plácidamente después de sufrir una insolación terrible al caminar en el jardín…..además aprovechaba que estaba soñando con Romano valgan verdades.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró algo que se metió directamente en su cama.

-Romano, eres tan lindo cuando eres honesto y le dices al jefe que es genial-decía España entre sueños. De repente la cosa que se metió en su cama comenzó a hacer cosas non-gratas con sus….eeeehhhh…..con su cuerpo- Romano, espera…¡¿qué estás haciendo?...¡para!...es decir, sigue…no….¡para, no debes tocarme así! ¡ROMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-comenzó a gritar.

Romano rondaba por el pasadizo y al escuchar a España gritando su nombre, se apuró en coger una lámpara de metal que había por allí y romper la puerta de la habitación para poder salvar al hombre que imploraba ayuda. Ya adentro le encajó un lamparazo a una cosa que parecía estaba "torturando" a España. Un terrible ruido se produjo pues la "cosa" cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando prendió la luz pudo ver que la "cosa" era un hombre de cabello rubio y barba que estaba desnudo.

-Romano..¿qué pasó?...hasta hace un rato me estabas….-exclamó desconcertado España al ver a Romano al frente suyo.

-¡Eso me lo deberías decir tú, bastardo!-le gritó el italiano señalando a Francia desmayado en el suelo.

-¿Qué hace Francia aquí?..Espera el que se había metido en mi cama no eras tú sino él y me estaba…agggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh-chilló el hombre de ojos verdes (ahora blancos)

-¡Qué te estaba haciendo qué, maldito imbécil y ni siquiera te das cuenta, _porca miseria_!-le increpó Romano.

-¡Pensé que eras tú!-trató de disculparse el otro.

-¡Acaso yo tengo la asquerosa costumbre de meterme en tu cama y hacerte quién sabe qué cochinadas, ni muerto idiota!-el chico del rulo estalló.

-Pero cuando eras pequeño y tenías miedo siempre te metías a mi cama-recordaba el mayor con una cara de….¿felicidad?...

-Espérense un momento _mon cheries_, no se peleen por culpa de Francia-oniichan que yo sólo pasaba a dejar un recado para España-añadió ya saben quién mientras despertaba del coma al que le habían inducido.

-Pues no sé qué clase de recado involucra el hecho de que manosees mi trasero….

-Sólo aprovechaba, a hohon -rió descaradamente Francia. Cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré con una encargada del edificio y me dio esta carta para ti, yo sólo vine a entregarla, así que _…_

Francia dejó la carta y así como vino, se fue buscando a otra víctima –a hohon- España abrió su sobre y leyó que en este se le instaba a subir al piso 88 del edificio para su entrevista psicológica. De esta manera, se paró sin mayor reparo para dirigirse al lugar indicado.

-¿No crees que te falta algo imbécil?- le gruñó Romano

-¿Algo como qué?-le respondió el otro.

-¡MALDITA SEA, vístete bastardo…..estás…..! – el italiano no terminó la frase y se fue corriendo.

Después de VESTIRSE (Francia no pierde sus técnicas –a hohon-), España se fue alegremente hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. España entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba una ¿persona? con aspecto de ¿mujer?...parecía serlo por lo menos….era un ser rechoncho y algo enano que usaba una bata blanca y unos lentes que no le dejaban ver los ojos. En el solapín de su pecho decía: Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU.

-Buenas tardes, pasé al diván por favor- le recibió la psicóloga.

-Buenas tardes Sra.-le respondió España.

-Srta. dirá- le increpó la mujer con signos de molestia en el rostro.

- Usted tiene cara de Sra.- le increpó el otro.

-Usted tiene cara de idiota y por eso no tengo que decírselo- ella le devolvió.

-ACABA DE HACERLO…y no cualquier persona puede insultarme ¿sabe?...no le he dado permiso para que me diga esas cosas.

-OK…dejemos esto y comencemos la entrevista…¿Puede decirme su nombre completo?- le preguntó la psicóloga conteniendo las ganas de seguir insultándolo.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Reino de España.

-Bien…¿me hace el favor de describirse?

-¿Describirme?...está bien …soy el país de la pasión, de los toros y de David Bisbal. Descubridor de América y conquistador de miles de kilómetros de tierras a lo largo y ancho del globo, dueño de innumerable tesoros y aguerrido luchador contra los más fieros enemigos. Ese soy yo ¡el JEFE ESPAÑA!

-¿Jefe de quién es usted?-la mujer se encontraba intrigada por saber quién podría estar al mando del sujeto que se encontraba al frente suyo.

-Esteeeeee… bueno es un decir….hace muchos años recibí a Italia del Sur, Romano, bajo mi mando y se supone que él debía obedecerme y servir en mi casa…pero ¡nunca me hizo caso!...siempre que le ordenaba hacer algo…..él hacía oídos sordos y yo terminaba haciendo todo sus deberes….durante siglos me regañaron mis superiores por su culpa…siempre fui un asco como jefe…..- el pobre España relataba sus miserias con una cara de aflicción que haría llorar a una pared.

-¿Habla del niño que mantuvo como sirvienta durante siglos?-la mujer ahora sentía lástima por él.

-Pues yo no usaría la palabra "sirvienta"…él nunca hizo nada para ser sincero

-Responda lo que le pregunto ¿Mantuvo sí o no a un niño como esclavo en su casa? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿No le da vergüenza?-le gritó la psicóloga que ahora estaba parada con las manos en la cintura.

Al pobre España lo había hecho sentir tan culpable que le salían cataratas de los ojos y se hizo una bola tapándose lo oídos para no escuchar más…aunque siendo fiel a la verdad…él había sido más esclavo de Romano que por el contrario…

-Y si dice que el niño nunca sirvió de nada…¿por qué no le dejó ir? ¿qué quería de este?-la especialista siguió usando el tono que utilizaría para interrogar a un delincuente…..

-Es que él era lindo de pequeño….de verdad lo era…..no se la pasaba llamándome bastardo, imbécil o idiota todo el tiempo…es decir, lo hacía pero no tanto como ahora…..y no tenía adónde ir….y el Imperio Turco andaba tras de él…¿qué le hubieran hecho si no lo protegía?

-Entiendo que lo insulte todo el tiempo…haber esclavizado a un pobre niño por tanto tiempo….¡Encima de ser pedófilo es un masoquista!...

-¡¿PEDÓFILO YO?...

España no aguantó más y se fue corriendo del consultorio (en un estado lamentable) y se puso a buscar a Romano por todo el edificio. Finalmente lo encontró jugando cartas con varios países en el salón de conferencias. Al verlo lo abrazó tan fuerte que por un poco no lo asfixia…..

-¡Qué te pasa bastardo!..¡SUÉLTAME QUE ME ESTÁS AHOGANDO!

-¡ROMANO!...¡Yo no quise esclavizarte por tantos años!...¡Yo no soy un pedófilo!...¡Yo no sabía que tu rulo era tu zona erógena!...¡Nunca te lo jalé con ninguna mala intención!...¡Lo siento tantoooooooooo….!...¡No me odies por !

-¡Qué estás diciendo maldito imbécil!...¡Cállate!- Romano se moría de la vergüenza y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de librarse de España pero este parecía que se había echado cemento encima…el pobre no reaccionaba…

Prussia y Francia lo tuvieron que sacar de encima haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas….

-¡¿Tú no me odias verdad Romano?...¡NO VOY A PODER VIVIR SI NO ME DICES QUE NO ME ODIAASSSSSSSSSSS!-Antonio gritaba a todo pulmón mientras sus amigos lo arrastraban por el lugar.

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 667ht4tfre455 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Antonio Fernández Carriedo

País: Ezpaña

**Diagnóstico:**

**Pedofilia Secundaria (Situacional)**

El paciente presenta conducta inducida por una situación de soledad o estrés, liberarse de cierta hostilidad, (llámese PIRATAS INGLESES, IMPERIO TURCO, COLONIAS, etc.) ante la cual ha acosado menores de 13 teniendo esta ya 18 años (ROMANO DE SIRVIENTE). En el caso especifico, la relación entre el pedófilo y el menor se ha prolongado en el tiempo (SI ES VERDAD), pudiendo haber por parte del evaluado un enamoramiento real con esa persona a la que él considera como su joven pareja, sobre todo cuando esta se halla en la edad de paso entre la infancia y la pubertad.

Al sujeto no puede considerársele estrictamente como un pedófilo, en tanto que su inclinación natural es hacia los adultos, con los que mantienen normalmente relaciones problemáticas (impotencia ocasional, tensión de pareja...) (LÉASE QUE ROMANO YA CRECIÓ) percibiendo posteriormente su conducta como anómala y sintiendo posteriormente culpa y vergüenza.

**Tratamiento**

Punciones lumbares en caso de crisis

Pobre España…..mientras escribía esto me dio una pena terrible por él…snif snif…..pero sabemos la realidad…la psicóloga fue muy dura….de todas maneras esto es una parodia muy exagerada de los personajes…..no se me ofendan…..pero al final todos quedaron felices…Romano le dijo que no lo odiaba así que España no se terminó tirando de la ventana….además si España se muera…¡no hay más Spamano!...SPAMANO RULES….Espero que les haya gustado!...

Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	7. Hungría

Saludos a todos!..Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo sobre un personaje muy macho….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

Hungría había hecho una pijamada en su habitación, una reunión sólo para chicas. Como en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas no se podían hacer fiestas, pensó que sería una buena idea reunirse con todas las muchachas, vivían lejos y ahora estaban juntas en el mismo lugar.

-Gracias por invitarme, es la primera vez que vengo a una reunión de este tipo-dijo Liechtenstein

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es bueno alejarse un rato de los hombres, esos idiotas sólo saben pelear y emborracharse, deberían aprender del Sr. Austria- agregó la anfitriona de la fiesta.

-Es terrible estar rodeada de tanto tonto junto….sobre todo si se la pasan discutiendo como mi hermano y España- exclamó Bélgica.

-Y eso que no tienes que vivir junto a Francia-añadió Mónaco.

-O soportar a todos los asiáticos juntos-exclamó Taiwán.

-Perdóname Hungría pero ¿Qué se supone que se hace en una pijamada?...No podemos hacer mucho ruido-preguntó curiosa Seychelles.

-Vamos a ver algunos videos, capaz leer revistas, chismear…¡hay tanto por contar!-respondió Hungría con una sonrisa algo extraña en la cara.

-Es verdad, Eli, me dijiste que habías conseguido nuevo material para tu colección…¿Qué tal si nos lo muestras?-hizo hincapié Emma.

-Tienes razón Bel, sacaré mi albúm-contestó Hungría con una cara sospechosa. Sacó de su armario un libro gigante que reventaba de fotografías. Unas cuantas se cayeron y Liechtenstein las recogió y se quedó helada al verlas.

-Que quu e eque¡¿ Qué es esto?...Porque hay tantos hombres aquí…y están….están…..¡¿besándose? y aquí están….- la chica se quedó muy sorprendida….

-Déjame ver- Seychelles le arrancó las fotografías y se puso la misma cara que la rubia…

-Perdónenme Lily, Sey- Hungría trataba de disculparse- Pensé que ya habían visto algo de esto…les juro no volverá a pasar, voy a sacar algunas revistas de moda….¿Verdad Emma?

-Sí, chicas…perdónennos…pensé que ya conocían esto….

-Está bien Eli no te preocupes….no es ninguna molestia, digo, me parece un pasatiempo interesante esto de la fotografía…¿nos enseñas tu álbum?-replicó Liechtenstein algo avergonzada…

-¡Claro que sí!...podrías enseñarnos algunas fotos más…digo…..a mi también me gustaría ser fotógrafa…-repitió enseguida la Seychelles….

Y así Hungría se la pasó toda la noche enseñándoles su colección a las demás chicas, dándoles consejos de cómo conseguir "buen material"….hablando de parejas…..(cuando mencionaron el Rusia por China tuvieron que sacar a Belarús de la sala porque…ya saben….el mismo Satanás se hubiera asustado de su cara de enojo).

Al día siguiente, Elizabeta se despertó antes que todas y fue a buscar un poco de agua….tanto hablar le había secado la garganta. Cuando de acercó al grifo de agua vio una foto pegada. Al observarla de cerca se dio cuenta que era de su colección….preocupada trató de esconderla pero la foto salió volando. Ella trato de seguirla pero cuando parecía alcanzarla, ésta se escapa de sus manos. Así terminó en el piso 88, dentro del consultorio psicológico. Cuando logró tener el preciado papel entre sus manos, vio que realmente había un hilo que lo jalaba y al seguirlo con los ojos vio que una mujer muy alta y delgada, sentada en un amplio sillón, lo sostenía por el extremo. Ésta tenía los ojos cerrados y vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU".

-Buenos días, Srta. Hungría. Bienvenida a su entrevista psicológica, siéntese en el diván por favor- la saludó la psicóloga con una expresión severa en el rostro.

-Buebuebuenos días…-Hungría miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala muy blanca y al frente de la mujer había un diván raído.

-¿Me podría decir su nombre completo?- le preguntó ésta con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Elizabeta Herdevary, República de Hungría-le respondió nerviosa.

-Muy bien…ahora ¿me hace el favor de describirse?

-Pues creo que soy una chica responsable, amable, preocupada por los demás, sobre todos por sus amigos y el Sr. Austria…no me importaría patearle el trasero a quien ose hacerle daño…..sea quién sea….¡NO LO PERMITIRÍA!-terminó Hungría para y enseñando el puño lleno de venas de cólera.

-¿Cree que la violencia es un método adecuado para conseguir lo que desea?

-No necesariamente, pero siendo una mujer y una nación he tenido que pelear muchas veces a lo largo de mi existencia…..¡Ellos creen que el hecho de tener un pene los hace todopoderosos!...¡JA!…pero muchas veces han caído frente a mi…una mujer…..todavía recuerdo la cara de Prussia cuando lo hice comer polvo en la Guerra de la Sucesión Austriaca…..-explicaba Elizabeta con una cara victoriosa…..

-¿Piensa que el haber crecido en un ambiente lleno de hombres le ha hecho tener…conductas marimach….algo masculinas? ¿Alguna vez deseó ser un hombre?...

-Esteeeee…¡NO, CÓMO CREE!...es decir…cuando era pequeña pensé que algún día me crecería un pene…pero en cambio me salieron una cosas pesadas en el pecho….¡Yo quería tener uno!...el solo hecho de tenerlo hacía que los demás te respetaran…..pero conforme fui creciendo mi cuerpo se hizo cada vez más diferente del de un hombre…así que me dije…no necesito un pene para hacerme respetar….¡DEJARÉ EL NOMBRE DE LAS MUJERES EN ALTO!..pero al final terminé teniendo más testosterona que la sarta de maricones que me rodean….

-Claro claro…ahora quiero hablarle de otro tema…..¿Qué significa esta foto?-preguntó la especialista enseñándole a Hungría el papel por el cual había terminado metida ahí.

-Es parte de mi colección- respondió Elizabeta inocentemente…

-Me refiero al porqué de esta foto…sabemos que guarda gran cantidad de material con referencias homosexuales entre hombres…y no sólo eso…ha estado mostrándoselo a menores de edad para ingresarlas al bajo mundo de su vicio….-

- Claro que no…¡A TODAS LES GUSTA!...es decir..no obligaría a nadie a ver algo que no les agrade…..además….la fotografía no es un delito…añadió Hungría algo fastidiada…

-No es el hecho de tomar fotos, o grabar vídeos, que sabemos que también tiene en gran número…es el hecho de que se la pase violando la intimidad de las demás personas y en específico su gusto por retratar situaciones comprometedoras entre hombres…

-Retrato el amor, lo que ve ahí es la demostración de afecto entre dos personas…no importa que sean del mismo sexo….¡si se aman yo estaré ahí para guardar un poquito de su amor en mi colección!...siendo usted psicóloga me parece atroz que sea homofóbica…..

-¡No me cambie de tema!-gruño la mujer molesta..parándose de su silla y señalando a Hungría…pero de repente de su manga cayó un pequeño libro que la evaluada se apresuró a recoger…

-Fanbook AustriaxSuiza R-18…advertencias….no es apto para menores yaoi/lemon/hardcore bondage….-leyó Elizabeta en voz alta….-¡AJÁ!...¡USTED ES UNA MÁS DEL CLUB!..

-Yo…yo no…no es mío…me lo prestaron….sí me lo prestaron…yo sólo se lo guardaba a una amiga- la psicóloga comenzó a llorar con los ojos bien abiertos…..

-¡¿Cómo puede gustarle el AustriaxSuiza?¡…El Sr. Austria de seme…eso sí que es chistoso…podría ser el SuizaxAustria…pero más genial es el PrusiaxAustria- le increpó Elizabeta a la mujer….

-¡Claro que no!...AustriaxSuiza es una pareja más canon…..¿no vió el capítulo en que lo invito a cenar a su casa?….¡ahí se ve toda la tensión sexual entre ellos!

-Está loca….yo vivo con ellos y el Sr. Austria sólo podría estar con Prussia…además Suiza es un tsundere y nunca se va a decidir…y bla bla…bla…..y el RusiaxEspaña es terrible…..¿España siendo ukeado?...muy mal, muy mal….¿cómo no le gusta el incesto?...es el amor fraternal llevado a la más alta potencia….¿nunca ha visto un doujinshi de Germancest acaso?...y más bla bla bla….

Así se extendió una pelea entre fangirls que duró horas….de horas…..cada una alegando sus motivos por qué les gustaba una u otra pareja…..

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8747%/)&46474 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Elizabeta Herdevary

País: Meca del Porno Gay

**Diagnóstico:**

**Voyeurismo**

La paciente presenta una conducta, que puede llegar a ser parafilica, caracterizada por la contemplación de personas (HOMBRES) desnudas realizando algún tipo de actividad sexual con el objetivo de conseguir satisfacción personal. Las prácticas voyeuristas pueden variar, pero su característica principal es la de que el voyeur, también llamado "mirón" o "brechero", no interactúa directamente con el sujeto observado, quien permanece casi siempre ajeno a dicha observación (SI NO SE DAN CUENTA).

El voyeur suele observar la situación desde lejos, bien mirando por la cerradura de una puerta, o por un resquicio, o utilizando medios técnicos como un espejo, una cámara, (preferentemente PEQUEÑA para ser ocultada)etc. El riesgo de ser descubierto actúa, a menudo, como un potenciador de la excitación, así como el hecho de mostrar el material obtenido ante terceras personas (OTRAS VICIOSAS).

Este problema puede verse relacionado con dificultades en la definición de la identidad sexual (creer que le crecería un PENE algún día) durante la niñez.

**Tratamiento**

Alejamiento perenne de material con contenidos homosexuales, sean videos, fotos u otro tipo, así como de aparatos de grabación. En caso de resistencia, utilizar una camisa de fuerza.

He querido cambiar a la psicóloga y parece que tenía un secreto….era una fujoshi…quién la culpa…a hohon…pero tener argumentos para discutir con la madre fujoshi de Hetalia sobre el tema es algo muy difícil. Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	8. Francia

Saludos a todos!..Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo sobre un personaje que han pedido bastante….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

Francia estaba muy aburrido…..no se podían hacer fiestas en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas… ni ningún tipo de bullicio que rompa la tranquilidad del lugar. No había nadie a quién molestar, si iba donde España, Romano terminaría golpeándolo; si iba donde Austria, Hungría haría un omelette con su cabeza; en el cuarto de Inglaterra hay fantasmas y Prussia debe estar con su hermano….Así que se puso a escuchar música en su reproductor:

-_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh) _

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah) Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah) _AHHOHOHON- cantaba Francis, primero para sí mismo pero luego comenzó a subir el volumen de su voz hasta terminar gritando a todo pulmón….

Mientras corría por los pasadizos del edificio vio a un rubio de espaldas…..creyendo que sería _Anglaterre_….se le tiró encima…

-¡_Anglaterre_!…..tú estarías perfecto para el papel de Christina Aguilera y yo sería Pink…..las chicas malas del _Moulin Rouge_ AHOHOHOHON…-chilló Francia mientras soñada hacer una nueva versión de "Lady Marmalade"….

-¡TE DOY 5 SEGUNDOS PARA DESAPARECER O SI NO MIS BALAS TERMINARÁN ATRACADAS EN TU CRÁNEO! 1….2…..-grito el supuesto Inglaterra…ya saben quién era…..Suiza agarró su AK-47 y comenzó a dispararle a Francia mientras este trataba de escapar…..

-Kyaaaaaaaah…Suiza tú también puedes audicionar para el video…serías un espléndido corre-cortinas AHOHOHOHON….-añadió Francis que no se daba cuenta que debía callarse...

Una de las balas le terminó impactando a nuestro querido pervertido en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que se quedara inconsciente….cuando se levantó del coma, estaba en una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón, en el cual estaba sentada una mujer muy alta y delgada que tenía los ojos cerrados y vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU".

-Buenos días Sr. Francia, bienvenido a su entrevista psicológica- lo recibió la especialista con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-_Bonjour mademoiselle_, como verá fui atacado cruelmente por un salvaje….ya uno no puede vivir tranquilo en este mundo tan cruel, nadie quiere dar amour y cuando Francia-oniichan quiere regalar un poco, siempre le terminan pegando….- decía el rubio mientras mordía su pañuelo…

-Claro claro..primero bríndeme sus datos personales- le pidió la mujer algo perturbada…..

-Francis Bonnefoy, República Francesa

-Bien…¿podría describirse?

-_Oui, _soy Francia el país del amour, la Torre Eiffel, con sus 330 metros-guiña el ojo-de los panqueques y el vino. Y yo soy la representación viva de todo eso-vuelve a guiñar el ojo-

-Sr., creo que tiene un tic en el ojo- advirtió la psicóloga…más turbada que nunca- y y y….exactamente ¿qué es el amor para usted?...

-El _amouuuuuuuuuur mon cherie…_…es lo que mueve el mundo…sin el_ amour _no estuviéramos aquí en este momento…bueno yo sí porque soy un país…pero usted no AHOHOHON….

-Ahohohon…-la psicóloga trató de repetir la risa de Francis-usted es contagioso-agregó risueña..

-Yo podría contagiarle otras cosas…-exclamó el europeo….

-Piojos…usted debe ser portador de ladillas…

-Ya que usted se me pone así…voy a cortarla…hay personas que no saben aprovechar las oportunidades- dijo Francia resignado-Pregúnteme lo que desee, la verdad es que tengo asuntos que resolver, todavía no me han sacado la bala de la cabeza.

-Claro claro…haremos esto rápido…..los países que han pasado por aquí lo han señalado como un pervertido, ninguno se ha salvado de sus acosos….¿nunca ha pasado anteriormente por una terapia psicológica?-preguntó la especialista algo fastidiada-

-Pues por los 1620, el cardenal Richelieu me puso un cinturón de castidad con púas…..pero gracias al cielo que me dejaba el trasero libre….¿eso se considera una terapia?

-No, claro que no….entonces…puedo entender que usted tiene inclinaciones sexuales….inclinaciones bisexuales…¿no es cierto?...

-Eso es cosa de seres humanos…..yo sigo lo que reza el dicho: "házselo bien, sin mirar a quién"….

-"Haz el BIEN, sin mirar a quién"…eso es lo que dice el dicho….

-Eso mismo me dijo el Marqués de Sade, un tipo genial, algo incomprendido-agregó Francis recordando a su antiguo mentor y amigo….

-Ya puede irse, le voy a alcanzar su historia psicológica...

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8747%/)&46474 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Francis Bonnefoy

País: República Hipersexualizada de Francia

**Diagnóstico:**

**Satiriasis (Ninfomanía)**

El paciente posee la necesidad incontrolable por el sexo de todo tipo ya sea 3&%$#, (&$$%$#" u "%&% y su motivación lúdica está fijada con las relaciones sexuales con otras personas hasta masturbación o un ávido consumo de pornografía son personas catalogadas como hiperactivos sexuales o adictos al sexo.[

] Se caracteriza por una frecuente estimulación visual que hace que el individuo exacerbe su natural sexualidad hasta la adicción.

En ocasiones, la hipersexualidad puede ir acompañada de sentimientos de malestar y culpa pues suele provocar problemas laborales, familiares, económicos y sociales. Su deseo sexual les obliga a acudir frecuentemente a prostíbulos (la CASA de CUALQUIER PAÍS), comprar artículos pornográficos (o sacarlos por su cuenta), buscar páginas sexuales en Internet, realizar con frecuencia llamadas a líneas eróticas (la LÍNEA CALIENTE de France-oniichan…..-para tu consumo y arrebato-), buscar el contacto sexual mediante citas a ciegas, entregarse al sexo ocasional con desconocidos, etc., haciendo que su vida gire en torno al sexo.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda el uso de un cinturón de castidad con contraseña y reconocedor de voz, activado por el especialista. En caso extremo, se sugiere la castración.

Pues aquí el capítulo de Francia….un poco fuerte…bah bah…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	9. Japón

Saludos a todos!..Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo sobre un personaje que me parece en lo personal…muy genial…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

Llegó el fin de semana y los países seguían encerrados en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas. Sin embargo, los encargados tuvieron compasión de los pobres y les dieron dos días de descanso. Podían salir a pasear por los alrededores y hacer lo que quisieran por ahí, con la única condición de regresar a las diez de la noche, o se verían en serios aprietos.

La mayoría fugó del lugar ni bien se enteraron de la noticia. Algunos se fueron de juerga a los bares cercanos, otros aprovecharon para hacer compras y algunos simplemente se pusieron a dar vueltas por ahí. El único país que se quedó dentro del edificio, más exactamente encerrado en su habitación, fue Japón.

Gozaba de la quietud que se respiraba y aprovecharía el televisor del salón de descanso para ver la maratón de dos días seguidos de Dragon Ball, ya no tendría que pelearse con nadie por el control remoto ni habría ruido alguno que lo interrumpiera. Muy feliz se dirigió al enorme sillón al frente del aparato con una manta y varios baldes de helado, de esos sabor a salmón salado o pepinillos encurtidos que tanto le gustaban.

Ni bien se sentó, vio como una mujer muy alta y delgada entraba en la sala. Tenía los ojos cerrados y usaba una bata blanca, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista en Misiones Secretas de la ONU". Cargaba una bolsa que parecía estar llena de dulces y fritangas y en la otra mano tenía un balón de gaseosa. La mujer se acercó al sillón y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Japón sentado ahí.

-Buenos días, perdóneme, pensé que todos se habían ido, es que escuché que habían dado del fin de semana libre- exclamó la psicóloga mientras se disculpaba y pasaba a retirarse.

-Buenos días, perdóneme, es verdad que tenemos el día libre pero preferí quedarme aquí, van a pasar una maratón de dos días de Dragon Ball- se excusó Japón algo fastidiado.

-Sí, yo también iba a aprovechar el televisor del salón pero no se preocupe, capaz lo repitan más tarde- añadió la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No por favor, yo me retiraré, ya hablaré con la Toei, les pediré que me manden los capítulos por correo, aunque el Sr. Toriyama me dijo el otro día que ya no se venderían más videos de la serie. Pero me deben un favor ¿sabe?..me costó mucho hacer que China hablara con su superior para que actúe de Sheng Long….

-¡ESO ES GENIAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!...digo….conoce a Akira Toriyama…y yo yo yo….siempre he querido ir a Japón…-chilló la mujer muy emocionada (aka con los ojos abiertos)-no sé si es molestia pero siendo usted Japón mismo…¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?...soy una gran admiradora de la cultura japonesa y siempre me ha gustado el manga y el anime…

-Claro que sí…-respondió el pobre Japón que ha se había dado cuenta que de todas maneras se perdería el especial de Dragon Ball, además se le hacía muy molesto que alguien le preguntara cosas sobre si mismo…..

-Muchísimas gracias, espéreme sacaré una libreta…..-terminó sacando un cuaderno del tamaño de una enciclopedia-Ok….lo primero lo primero….¿cuál es su nombre?...siempre he querido saber el nombre de Japón-sama…..

-No es necesario que me trate con tanto respeto….eh eh..mi nombre es Honda Kiku-respondió Japón algo confundido pues nunca había mantenido una conversación con un desconocido de buenas a primeras….

-No es molestia, creo que es respeto…..mi compañera y yo hemos tenido que hablar con varios países antes que usted y nadie había sido tan amable, siento que es una manera de agradecer…

-Claro- Japón por dentro la maldecía porque ya hubiera visto el primer capítulo- ¿qué es lo que desea saber?-sentía ser cortante pero quería terminar lo más rápido posible-me parece raro que quiera saber tanto de mí…no hace menos de 100 años que salí de mi casa…no he vivido mucho fuera de ella..

-¿Salir de su casa?...¿A qué se refiere?...¿A viajar al extranjero?...-ella preguntó con suma curiosidad….

-Literalmente lo que dije, salir de mi casa….más bien de mi habitación- Japón agregó con molestia-todavía seguiría disfrutando la pacífica vida que tenía antes si es que cierta persona cofcofAmericanobakacofcof….no se hubiera metido por ahí….

-¿Usted nunca había salido antes de su habitación?...

-No

-¿Tenía alguna razón en especial?

-No

-¿No se aburría solo dentro de un lugar pequeño?

-No…y mi habitación no era pequeña….

-¿Por qué es tan callado?...

-Si se refiere a mis respuestas escuetas…sólo diré que como buen japonés hablo con discreción de acuerdo a la situación….a preguntas precisas, respuestas precisas…

-Ok…ok….sin embargo sé que tiene amigos ahora…..Alemania le comentó a mi compañera algo al respecto….

-Se podría decir que son mis amigos…pero sus costumbres occidentales son raras y se me es difícil acoplarme a ellas….además Italia-kun es muy escandaloso, odio que traspase mi espacio vital…

-¿Espacio vital?...me imagino que no le gusta que la gente se le acerque demasiado….

-Es verdad-Japón le dio énfasis a sus palabras para que la mujer se diera cuenta que molestaba- me siento invadido si alguien está a menos de tres metros de distancia de mi persona….

-Perdón, no lo escuché- ésta se acercó al lado de Japón…

-¡QUE ME SIENTO ACOSADO SI ES QUE SE ME ACERCAN DEMASIADO!...sobre todo los desconocidos….

-Perdóneme…pero por ahí leí que un día se levantó desnudo de la cama de Grecia….creo que fue una broma…

-Eso es una excepción…..y ¡¿cómo sabe eso?...¡¿es una acosadora o algo así?...-gritó Japón en su tono de enfado usual….

-Yo sólo decía…¿por qué es una excepción?...¿pasa algo especial con Grecia….

-¡Claro que no!...digo…..digo….siento ser un maleducado pero yo estaba muy tranquilo pretendiendo ver mi serie aquí…usted vino a molestarme y yo por ser amable trate de decirle todo lo que quería que le respondiera…..y esto y lo otro y aquello y lo demás más lo de antes y lo de ahora…en resumen….usted es una acosadora…me retiro….-Japón completamente irritado, algo más de lo usual, se levantó y se fue a su habitación

-Perdóneme Japón-sama…..yo no quería preguntar nada indebido…además quería saber si podía tener una partida de cartas Yu-gi-Oh con usted..oiga….cuente esta conversación como una entrevista psicológica…le alcanzaré su historia clínica….

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8747%/)&46474 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Kiku Honda

País: Isla solitaria del Japón

**Diagnóstico:**

**Fobia Social**

El paciente presenta un miedo persistente e irracional ante situaciones que puedan involucrar el escrutinio y juzgamiento por parte de los demás, como en fiestas u otros eventos sociales. Éste se torna abrumadoramente ansioso y tímido en situaciones sociales diarias.

Tiene un miedo intenso, persistente y crónico de ser vigilado y juzgado por otros, y de hacer cosas que las hagan sentirse avergonzadas. Puede preocuparse durante días o semanas antes de una situación a la que le temen. Este miedo puede volverse tan intenso que interfiere con el trabajo, el colegio y otras actividades ordinarias, y puede dificultar el hecho de conseguir y conservar amigos (ALIANZA ANGLO-JAPONESA).

Aunque muchas personas con fobia social se den cuenta de que sus miedos respecto a estar con la gente son excesivos o irracionales, son incapaces de vencerlos por su cuenta. Esto los puede llevar a un aislamiento total dentro del propio hogar, el cual rehúsan a abandonar por un largo periodo de tiempo (HIKIKOMORI).

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda tiempos de retiro (encierro) temporal con Italia.

Quise subir el capítulo más temprano pero me entretuve viendo Sekaiichi Hatsukoi…. Onodera me recuerda Romano y cuando estaba en la secundaria me recuerda a Italia…sólo le falta el rulo…igual que Rusia trabaja encubierto como Usami Akihiko en Junjou Romantica….Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	10. Polonia

Bueno aquí otro capítulo…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-¡Oye Polonia!...a mi habitación han llegado unas cajas con tu nombre….. ¿Por qué no haces que te las manden a tu pieza?-le preguntó Lituania a su amigo.

-Porque tipo como que mi cuarto ya está lleno de cajas-respondió el rubio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?...espero que no tenga que ver con molestar al Sr. Rusia….-exclamó muy preocupado Toris, ya tenía muchas malas experiencias con las "geniales" ideas de Polonia….siempre terminaba pagando los platos rotos.

-Ósea, no…..si quieres puedes abrir y ver, al final como que me dirás que soy genial

- Esto ya me está dando miedo-dijo el otro mientras rompía el sello de una da las cajas..¡Carne!...¿Para qué deseas carne aquí?...¿Todas las cajas son de carne?-chilló el otro, percibía algo desastroso cerca.

-Sipo…es carne y un refrigerador….-agregó Polonia con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Polonia….¿tiene que ver con algún antojo raro?...digo…la última vez terminaste en el hospital por comer torta de chantilly y wasabi…..

-Nopo….no me voy a comer nada de esto…¿Sabes quién es Lady Gaga?...

-¿Tu alter ego?- trató de adivinar Lituania…

-Ya quisiera esa…es una cantante…ósea alucina que el otro día estaba viendo televisión muy aburrido y salió ella-sacando una foto de la susodicha para mostrársela a su amigo-y tenía un vestido hecho de carne….y pensé que me vería como que mucho mejor que ella con ese traje…además pensé por qué sólo tener como un vestido si puedo hacerme todo un armario nuevo…..¿VERDAD QUE ES GENIAL?

-Etto…Polonia…._"mejor no me meto_"-pensó Lituania-creo que es algo…muy….diferente….

-¿A qué sí?...estaba pensando hacerte un nuevo uniforme a ti también….¿crees que al gigante narizón de tu jefe le gustaría una nueva chalina*?...

*Bufanda

-Creo que al Sr. Rusia le desagrada la carne….y no deberías molestarte…mi uniforme está bien..

-Bueno…de paso te compré un moño de cabello…-Polonia sacó algo parecido a unas madejas de lana pero…¿hechas de cabello?-literalmente de cabello…el mío es rubio y como no había marrón para ti compré uno azul….

-Se le pide al señor Polonia pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

La voz de antes sonó por un megáfono, al parecer ya habían instalado uno nuevo.

-Tipo como que yo soy el próximo….parece que ya han arreglado lo del micrófono…quién habrá sido el idiota que lo malogró…se me hacía chistoso que sonara a cada rato- exclamó Polonia mientras se iba…

-Lituania…..-sonó una voz tenebrosa a la espalda de Toris…

-¿Sr. Rusia?-preguntó éste temblando…

-¿Quién es tu jefe gordo y narizón..Que además usa chalina*?...-respondió Rusia en un tono terrible…

*Bufanda

Así Polonia se fue alegremente (dejando al pobre Lituania a merced de Rusia) y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Se subió al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Polonia entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer muy alta y delgada que tenía los ojos cerrados y vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días, ¿es usted el Sr. Polonia?...-la psicóloga preguntó confundida pues Feliks usaba un vestido rosa con bobos y muchos lazos y tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas.

-El mismo que ve al frente-respondió el rubio pensando el porqué habría creído que no lo era…

-Muy bien Sr. Polonia….¿Puede darme su nombre completo?

-Feliks….no sé pronunciar mi apellido…tipo como que es muy difícil…

-Bien bien..No hay problema…¿Puede describirse?

-Abra los ojos…ósea tipo que no me puede ver si no los abre….-exclamó Polonia haciendo fama al mito urbano de "las rubias son tontas"….

-Tengo la rara capacidad de ver con los ojos cerrados…aunque usted no lo crea….

-Entonces…si me puede ver ¿para qué pregunta?...usted sí que es mensa…

-Imagínate si yo soy mensa….qué frescura la tuya- dijo la mujer resignada….¿quieres contarme algo en especial?...

-Pues no sé contar nada en especial…¿hay otra forma aparte del 1 2 3 4….?...

-No que esté enterada…-la pobre ya pensaba donde tirar las cenizas de su diploma de licenciatura-…¿Suele vestirse de esa manera todo el tiempo?...

-Tipo como que no….pero cuando veo esta ropa en un maniquí siento que me vería mejor en ella…

-¿Nada más por eso?...

-Ósea tipo como que sí…..¿hay algún problema?

-Pues son ropas bastante femeninas…digo…¿Tiene algún deseo de convertirse al otro sexo o algo por el estilo?...

-Sos rarita, sabélo….¿ósea como que tengo que dejar de vestirme así porque son ropas de mujer?…a mi me quedan mejor….

-¿Qué yo soy rara?-agregó la especialista en voz baja…¿Usted tiene algún amigo ?...

-Bueno….está Lituania…como que en verdad es mi sirviente..pero le hicieron creer otra cosa…así que nunca le he dio la verdad…tipo…¿qué haría sin mí?...

-¿Su amigo Lituania hace milagros?...creo que le voy a prender una vela…

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8747%/)&46474 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Feliks (no me dijo su apellido)

País: República de Polonia

**Diagnóstico: **

**Trastorno de la identidad sexual en la adolescencia o en la vida adulta no transexuales (TISAANT) no especificado.**

El paciente presenta un trastorno de la identidad sexual no clasificado como específico de la identidad sexual. Éste presenta un travestismo (VESTIR COMO NIÑAJA) persistente sin otros trastornos de identidad sexual, como el sentimiento de inadecuación sexual (cambiar de sexo) o confusión en el orientación sexual, homosexualidad o asexualidad, (LA VERDAD NO SÉ…el LituaniaxPolonia me hace dudar). Además, no hay preocupación persistente, mínimo dos años (un MILENIO en caso de países), a deshacerse de sus características sexuales y pertenecer al otro sexo después de haber alcanzado la pubertad.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda seguir entrenamiento militar con Alemania

Este caso en sí de Polonia ha sido bastante difícil…he tenido que sacar mi libro de diagnóstico psicológico y mi manual de Neurología…por eso me he demorado en actualizar…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	11. América

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo …un personaje que se hacía extrañar….….Gracias a **Bickyta Lovegood Cullen** por su idea….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-Francia…está bien que tu comida sea la mejor del mundo….después de la mía por supuesto…pero ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LE ECHAN MAYONESA A LAS PAPAS FRITAS EN TU PAÍS?-gritó América al ver que el francés le tiraba harta mayonesa sus papas fritas.

-Es que la mayonesa me recuerda a algo…ahohohon…-dijo descaradamente Francis.

-You pervert frog, that's disgusting!...-chilló Inglaterra con los ojos en blanco.

-Tu cabeza es la que está mal, Anglaterre, nunca especifiqué nada….estás teniendo alucinaciones de nuevo…además…tu también le echas mayonesa a tus french fries…

-¿French fries?...sólo América le dice así….gordo emancipado…..¡se llaman chips!...

-El ponerle un nombre proveniente de tu boca a mi comida haría que todo supiera como tus asquerosos scones-replicó América en una risa burlona.

-¿Asquerosos?...todavía recuerdo cuando yo llegaba a tu país y tú…cuando no eras un emancipado malagradecido…venías llorando y diciendo "Inglaterra, he extrañado tanto tu comida…¿cuándo vuelves a cocinar?...tengo muchas ganas de tomar té y comer scones"…-Inglaterra trataba de imitar a su excolonia.

-En ese tiempo no era maduro y me creía cualquier cuento..¡hasta me creí que tu comida era buena!...- replicó la excolonia con cara de asco.

-No me digas…¡¿acaso ahora eres maduro?...es como decir que Francia es el Papa….-devolvió Inglaterra riéndose de su propia ocurrencia.

-Eres cruel, Anglaterre, más bien deberías decir que es como si tú no tuvieras cinco cejas…-añadió Francis en tono de venganza.

-¡Es una sola ceja!...-explotó Inglaterra que comenzó a pelearse con Francia. Nunca nadie debe reírse de esas cejas y debía dejarlo en claro.

Así comenzó una de las tantas peleas entre Inglaterra y Francia. América aprovechó para comerse su ración de comida y la de los otros dos. Con la panza llena, se fue a buscar a Japón para que lo acompañara a ver alguna película de terror….estaban dando una maratón de Gasparín y no se atrevía a verla solo. Sin embargo, Japón misteriosamente había desaparecido. Tenía muchas ganas de ver la película y no podía pedirle a nadie más que lo acompañara. Francia terminaría metiéndole mano y nunca podría dejar que Inglaterra lo viera con cara de miedo.

De pronto….se oyó que el megáfono se encendió y se llamó a otro país:

-Se le pide al señor Estados Unidos pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

Pasó cerca de una hora y nadie se acercó al consultorio psicológico. El megáfono se volvió a encender:

-Se le pide al señor Estados Unidos pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

Inglaterra que pasaba por ahí se sorprendió de que Alfred ni siquiera se inmutara en el llamado.

-¡Oye, te están llamando!-le gritó a sus espaldas el inglés.

-¿A mí?...estás teniendo alucinaciones de nuevo Inglaterra….llaman a un tal "Estados Unidos"….nunca había escuchado nada de ese país..¿Tú lo conoces?...

-Demasiado como para ser cierto….-dijo Arthur entre dientes….¿Me puedes hacer el favor de ir donde la psicóloga y decirle que ese país no ha venido?

-Claro…por eso soy un hero…para salvar cualquier situación...ya vuelvo- dijo América alegremente mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

-Es tu culpa, Anglaterre, tú lo criaste- exclamó Francia que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Odio decir que tienes razón, bloody hell-suspiró el inglés.

Así América se subió al ascensor. Ya adentro presiona el último botón y espera llegar. El piso 88 era solamente un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital, al fondo había una puerta de metal con una inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales". Sin el mayor reparo, empujó la puerta, entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba una ¿persona? con aspecto de ¿mujer?...parecía serlo por lo menos….era un ser muy alto y muy delgado, con los ojos cerrados y que usaba una bata blanca. En el solapín de su pecho decía: Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU.

-Buenos días, Sr. Estados Unidos- lo saludó la psicóloga con una sonrisa. Por favor siéntese en el diván.

-Lo siento señorita, me confunde. Yo sólo venía a decirle que ese tal "Estados Unidos" no ha venido-dijo América confundido.

-El tal "Estados Unidos" es usted, Estados Unidos de América- trató de explicarle la mujer más confundida que su paciente.

-¿Estados Unidos de América?...espere…yo soy América-saca su enciclopedia de su chaqueta-Mire el mapa…A-M-É-R-I-C-A…

-Perdóneme, pero América es un continente.

-Claro…yo soy América…luego están los otros continentes…Europa, China, el Polo Norte y ese donde viven los canguros..no me acuerdo su nombre…ve que no soy idiota como usted cree…ahí están los cinco continentes….

-¿Nunca ha oído hablar de México, Argentina, Brasil?...Su propio hermano es parte de América….-la pobre había cogido nuevamente su título y comenzó a romperle las esquinas…

-Marcus no es América….¿de dónde es usted?...seguro que en su país le compran los libros que hace Inglaterra…todos equivocados….el hecho de que él sufra alucinaciones no significa que deba inventarse cosas….

-Bien bien….Sr. "América"…¿le puedo hacer unas preguntas?...

-Mejor mírese una película sobre mi vida…vea la Liga de la Justicia…soy yo en diferentes versiones….

-No me gustan las películas de superhéroes-añadió la mujer enérgicamente.

-Usted sí que es bromista…..bueno…¿Qué desea preguntarle al hero?...

-¿Puede decirme su nombre completo? -le pidió ésta con resignación.

-Alfred F. Jones

-Ok, ¿Podría describirse?

-Bien..en un inicio de los tiempos estaba yo e Inglaterra…..vivíamos solos en el mundo hasta que a Dios se le ocurrió hacer experimentos y nacieron otros países…por suerte Dios me tenía a mí…que soy un hero, para poner todo en orden con tanto fenómeno suelto en el planeta…así es que cada vez que hay un problema, voy yo a salvar la situación.

-A meter su nariz donde no lo quieren-musitó la psicóloga en voz baja.

-¿Dijo algo?...bueno, continúo….no sólo salvo a los que están en peligro sino que gracias a mí el mundo puede vivir…..¿sabe cuántos millones de personas morirían sin la comida chatarra?...¿cuánta gente terminaría en la ignorancia sin los programas educativos que hago?...por eso todo el mundo termina copiando todo lo que hago….

-Creo que he escuchado suficiente..puede irse-la psicóloga trataba de contener la hemorragia que le había producido el escuchar tanta idiotez junta…..-Espere abajo…le enviaré unos papeles…

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8747%/)&46474 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Alfred F. Jones

País: Gringolandia

**Diagnóstico: **

**Megalomanía (Complejo de Superioridad)**

El paciente padece de unestado psicopatológico caracterizado por los delirios de grandeza, poder, riqueza u omnipotencia (es un HERO). A menudo su comportamiento se asocia a una obsesión compulsiva por tener el control (ser el LÍDER). Asimismo, presenta síntomas de desórdenes psicológicos como el complejo de superioridad o la compulsión eufórica, donde el sujeto aquejado de esta perturbación tiende a ver situaciones que no existen (creerse el ÚNICO en el mundo), o a imaginarlas de una forma tal que sólo él termina creyendo (veáse: Mapamundis hechos por América).

Las puede emplear para manipular sentimientos y situaciones de cualquier tipo. Los ejemplos más comunes son de emperadores, monarcas y dictadores. (todos esos superados por este señor).

**Tratamiento**

No hay cura. Lo sentimos por lo que tengan que soportarlo.

Habían pedido América…Estados Unidos….lo que sea…y aquí está….Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	12. Noruega

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo …un personaje que han pedido varias…el más animado de los Nórdicos.

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

Todos los países tomaban desayuno en el comedor del edificio. En una mesa estaban sentados los cinco nórdicos y Sealand (sí, sí…no es país pero no había con quién dejarlo). El día estaba lindo. Los pájaros cantaban afuera, el olor de las flores invadía el aire y el cielo estaba más azul que nunca. De repente, un aura oscura llenó el recinto. Era terrorífica. Todo se volvió oscuro, sombrío y un silencio sepulcral invadió cada rincón del lugar.

Todos los países giraron sus cabezas (menos América….ya saben…le dan miedo este tipo de cosas)….buscando a….

-Yo no fui, ufuu.-dijo Rusia, quien tomaba su desayuno (vodka) tranquilamente (para él) junto con los Bálticos.

-¡DEJEN DE MIRAR A MI ONII-SAN TODOS USTEDES $#%&&(/$$###!- gritó Belarús apareciendo de debajo de la mesa de Rusia.

-¡!...¡Yameteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- lloró Iván tratando de alejar a su amorosa hermana.

Todos giraron de nuevo sus cabezas hacia….

-¡¿A MÍ QUÉ ME MIRAN?- chilló Inglaterra.

-No te miramos a ti, Anglaterre, sino a lo que está detrás de ti.-agregó Francia mientras señalaba atrás del cejón.

Flotando estaba una especie de fantasma horroroso de enormes colmillos. Fue avanzando por entre las mesas dejando a los países desmayados. Justo cuando se posó al costado de donde estaban los nórdicos, la espeluznante criatura se convirtió en una especia de conejito volador.

-Ah eres tú…te dije que te convirtieras antes de entrar a cualquier lugar. – le dijo Noruega a su troll. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

El conejito dejó caer un pedazo de papel en la mano del nórdico. Este lo leyó. Decía que debía subir al piso 88 del edificio para su entrevista psicológica. Sin decir nada, Noruega se levantó de la mesa y se fue pisando los cuerpos inconscientes de algunos países.

-Mamá…mamá- Sealand jalaba de la manga a Finlandia.

-¿Qué pasa Sea?- respondió éste.

-Yo también quiero ser entrenador Pokemón como Noruega.

Así Noruega se subió al ascensor. Ya adentro presiona el último botón y espera llegar. El piso 88 era solamente un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital, al fondo había una puerta de metal con una inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales". Sin el mayor reparo, empujó la puerta, entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba una ¿persona? con aspecto de ¿mujer?...parecía serlo por lo menos….era un ser muy alto y muy delgado, con los ojos cerrados y que usaba una bata blanca. En el solapín de su pecho decía: Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU.

-Buenos días, pase por favor y recuéstese en el diván.-le dio la bienvenida la psicóloga con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. –Noruega le devolvió el saludo con su expresión de siempre.

-¿Me puede decir su nombre?-le pidió la mujer ya sin sonreír. La cara de Noruega intimidaba.

-Lukas Blondevik, República de Noruega.

-Bien…¿podría describirse?

-¿Describirme? ¿En qué sentido?

-Pues, cómo es usted a diario, cómo se comporta, su personalidad…-la especialista trataba de encontrar palabras para explicarse pero temía hablar de más. La seriedad de Noruega era chocante.

-Soy una persona normal, no hay nada especial que contar.-exclamó el nórdico con las palabras contadas.

-Bien, entonces le haré unas preguntas. Usted me dice si es verdadero o falso las frases que le voy a leer con respecto a si mismo.

-Sí.

-Ok…"A menudo estoy confuso sobre las emociones que estoy sintiendo".

-Falso. Siempre sé lo que siento porque siempre estoy igual.

-"Me es difícil encontrar palabras para describir mis sentimientos".

-Falso. Mis sentimientos son normales y nada más.

-"Tengo sensaciones físicas que incluso ni los doctores entienden".

Soy un país, es obvio que no entiendan lo que siento.

-"Soy capaz de expresar mis sentimientos fácilmente".

-Verdadero. Yo expreso mis sentimientos. Que los demás no entiendan no es mi problema.

-"Prefiero analizar los problemas mejor que sólo describirlos".

-Verdadero. Los demás me estorban, sobre todo los idiotas como Dinamarca.

-"Cuando estoy mal no sé si estoy triste, asustado o enfadado".

-Verdadero. Sólo sé cuando estoy molesto porque siempre Dinamarca está cerca.

-"A menudo estoy confundido con las sensaciones de mi cuerpo".

-Falso. Sé cuando me duele algo.

-."Me es difícil expresar lo que siento acerca de las personas".

-Falso. Golpeo a Dinamarca cada vez que me enojo. Siempre le expreso cuánto me incomoda.

-"La gente me dice que exprese más mis sentimientos".

-Falso. Dinamarca siempre me dice que no exprese mi enfado con él.

-"A menudo no sé por qué estoy enfadado".

-Falso. Ya se lo dije, Dinamarca es siempre el motivo de mi enfado.

-"Puedo sentirme cercano a alguien, incluso en momentos de silencio".

-Verdadero. Hay gente que cae más simpática cuando no abre la boca.

-"Me es difícil revelar mis sentimientos más profundos incluso a mis amigos más íntimos".

-Verdadero. Primero tengo que conseguirme amigos íntimos.

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8747%/)&46474 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Lukas Blondevik

País: República del Bacalao Triste

**Diagnóstico: **

**Alexitimia**

La alexitimia se define como la incapacidad para expresar verbalmente las emociones debido a que estas personas no son capaces de identificar lo que sienten, entenderlo o describirlo.

El paciente presenta dificultad para identificar emociones y sentimientos. No sabe con seguridad si lo que siente es miedo o ira. (Mentira, él no tiene miedo, él tiene al TROLL). Esta incapacidad no se da sólo respecto a los propios sentimientos, sino que también tienen dificultades para identificar las emociones en los demás (en sus voces, expresiones faciales, posturas. (Él siempre está ENOJADO o los demás son demasiado FELICES).

También se observa en éste dificultad para describir emociones y sentimientos. Le resulta imposible describir lo que sienten y describir a otras personas todo lo referente al ámbito subjetivo y de los afectos /él no HABLA, él GOLPEA). Asimismo, su forma de hablar es monótona, parca y sin matices afectivos. Apenas gesticulan ni introducen cambios en el tono de voz, se sientan de forma rígida y su semblante es inexpresivo.

Por otro lado, su modo de resolver un estado emocional desagradable consiste en la realización de conductas directas. Tienen una orientación de tipo práctico y un escaso contacto con su realidad psíquica. (Si alguien lo molesta, no habla, manda al TROLL)

**Tratamiento**

Se sugiere una cura de abrazos.

Aquí Noruega, alias el Sr. Seriedad….

Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	13. Italia

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo …un personaje que han pedido varias…el prota de la serie (¿a sí?)

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

Venía otro fin de semana y los países seguían atorados en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas- De nuevo tendrían dos días libres. Todos decidieron irse al karaoke. Cada uno se peleaba por poner la canción que quería cantar.

Casi todos estaban borrachos. Ya era la tercera vez que América debía bajar a Inglaterra de la mesa, con micrófono en mano, tratando de cantar "American Idiot" de Green Day. Otros querían bailar. Francia estaba haciendo la coreografía de "Lady Marmalade" por una esquina con Prussia y España, quien luego les enseñó unos pasos de Shakira….. Rusia trataba de jalar a China para imitar a t.A.T.U en el videoclip de "All the things she said"…..Polonia creyéndose la vocalista de Aqua en "Barbie Girl"….Austria extrañando a Chopin y compañía mientras Hungría no paraba de señalarlo mientras entonaba "Ese hombre es mío"….hasta que….

_**El dúo de los hermanos Macaronni**_

_**Yo amo la pasta **_

_**Por Feliciano y Romano Vargas ***_

_-Feliciano- La-la-la-la-lasagna /Tú quieres lasagna, magnifico/O capaz spaghetti!/Ay, tu cena está lista ¿A dónde te fuiste? __Mama mia bambino!/Mama mia bambino, 'samatta you?  
>'Samatta you, 'samatta you?<em>

_-Romano-Tienes que probar mi lasagna/Ay, a ti no te gusta la lasagna/Esto está bien también/¿Qué tal un calzone?/Un poco de buen minestrone/ ¡Qué bueno para ti!/Ten un poco de marinara/Ten un poco de marinara/ Sé que a ti te gusta/ Sé que a ti te gusta/ Sé que a ti te gusta/_

_-Ambos-La-lasagna!/La-lasagna!/La-lasagna!_

_-Feliciano-¿Quieres un poco de zucchini?/¿O mis lingüinis hechos en casa?/Son difíciles de resistirse/ Ten más fettucini/Ay, te estás poniendo muy flaco/ Tienes que comer/Ay, mange, mange!_

_-Romano-Ay, no te comiste la lasagna/No tienes ninguna, Antonio, maldito cerdo/ Ten más ravioli/Ten un roly poly/Sé lindo y tierno/No como el macho-patatas de Ludwig/Ludwig/Ludwig/ Capisce paisan?/Capisce paisan/Capisce paisan?_

_-Ambos-La-lasagna!/La-lasagna!/La-lasagna!/La-lasagna!_

******Versión original: "Lasagna" – Weird Al Yancovik (.com/watch?v=ps1oYsvlEzI)

Los dos estaban terriblemente borrachos. Ni bien finalizó la canción, se cayeron de cara contra el piso. Alemania y España corrieron rápidamente a auxiliar a los gemelos. Cual paquete, cada uno se echó a un Italiano al hombro. Los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Romano ya se había emborrachado antes, sólo se ponía más malhumorado que nunca y si lo dejabas sólo comenzaba a pelearse con la lámpara. Pero Feliciano nunca había sobrepasado los límites necesarios de alcohol para considerarse en estado de ebriedad. ¿Qué tipo de borracho sería?

-Doitsu, doitsu…hay un tipo en el baño…ven rápido veeeehipeeee…me está mirando horrible doitsu…se está acercando veeehipeee…jajaja…tiene cara de idiota…jajaja…..-dijo Feliciano mientras trataba de lavarse.

Ni bien Italia terminó de hablar, Alemania estaba adentro después de meterle una patada en la puerta. Lo único que vio fue a Feliciano señalándose en el espejo y riéndose más estúpidamente de lo que suele hacerlo cuando está sobrio…..El pobre no durmió toda la noche porque Italia se la pasó contando una historia donde estaban metidos el Papa, la mafia y unos ninjas.

Respuesta: era un borracho idiota.

Al día siguiente, todo el edificio estaba en una resaca colectiva. El desayuno consistió en una especie de sopa levanta muertos….esas que pueden traerte de la otra vida. Nadie trabajaría estando resaqueado.

-Doitsu, doitsu…¿alguna vez te conté la historia de cuando el Papa fue atacado por la mafia..esa donde aparecen unos ninjas…..ve? –le decía muy alegremente Feliciano a Ludwig. Se había olvidado de todo.

-Italia…he decidido volverme ateo…..- le respondió Alemania con cara de querer mandarlo a Inglaterra a comer marmite.

-¿Y has escuchado esa canción sobre la lasagna …esa de "_La-la-la-la-lasagna….."?- _seguía el italiano molestando a Alemania.

-La pasta me da alergia desde ahora.

-Como lo suponía, el macho patatas no tiene sentido de lo que es buena comida.-metió su cuchara Romano. Ni tampoco sentido musical. Esa canción es muy buena…._ "La-la-la-la-lasagna…"-_comenzó a cantar…..

-_ Tú quieres lasagna, magnifico/O capaz spaghetti!/Ay, tu cena está lista ¿A dónde te fuiste? Mama mia bambino!- _la continuó Feliciano.

De repente, la voz de antes sonó por un megáfono:

-Se le pide al señor Italia del Norte pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-Es mi turno…ve…adiós fratello, adiós doitsu…

-Anda idiota…a ver si te arreglan el cerebro…..-exclamó Romano._ La-la-la-la-lasagna /Tú quieres lasagna, magnifico/O capaz spaghetti!/Ay, tu cena está lista ¿A dónde te fuiste? Mama mia bambino!/Mama mia bambino, 'samatta you?'Samatta you, 'samatta you?-_ siguió canturreando al costado del pobre Alemania.

Así Italia se fue alegremente y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Se subió al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Italia entró y fue el único que no se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación..ya saben que ni abre los ojos….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano. Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer muy alta y delgada que tenía los ojos cerrados y vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días, pase por favor y recuéstese en el diván.-le dio la bienvenida la psicóloga con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días…ve- repondió el italiano

-¿Me puede decir su nombre?-

-Feliciano Vargas, República de Italia…..bueno sólo el Norte porque el Sur es mi hermano Romano ve….

-Bien…¿podría describirse?

- Claro…soy muy alegre aunque a veces Doitsu me dice que demasiado alegre….como buen italiano amo la pasta, el gelato y la siesta…me da miedo Doitsu cuando me persigue por hacer banderas blancas y el marmite de Inglaterra…..

-Bien…le voy a hacer unas preguntas…

- Va bene…veeeee

-Ok….¿Para qué la gente lava su ropa?

-Porque les gusta gastar agua…..de todas maneras se vuelve a ensuciar….

-¿Por qué los alimentos deben ser cocinados?

-Nunca me lo había preguntado…ve….lo único que sé es que la pasta cruda no pasa…

-¿Cuáles son las ventajas de hacer ejercicio y mantenerse activo?

-¡Ninguna…ve!...Sólo terminas acalambrado…sobre todo si el instructor es Doitsu….ve…

-¿Qué haces si encuentras una carta tirada en medio de la calle?

-La leo toda antes de que Doitsu me pille ve….y la vuelvo a dejar donde estaba…

-¿Qué haces si te pierdes en el bosque y estás completamente solo?

-Grito hasta que Doitsu me encuentre…..o busco un teléfono para llamarlo..

-Buenos…eran preguntas de sentido común…¿te parece si te hago algunas de conocimientos?...

-Esto parece un examen ve…..pero está bien.

-¿Cuál es la capital de Grecia?

-¡Esa es una pregunta descarada!...además…el que anda con Grecia es Japón…no yo…

-¿En qué dirección sale el sol?

-Por Japón….ve…

-¿Quién pintó la Capilla Sixtina?

-Ahhhhhh ¡Esa es fácil!...fue un italiano…

-¿Quién fue Cristóbal Colón?

-Otro italiano….

-Bueno…fue suficiente- dijo la psicóloga cerrando su Test de Inteligencia para Niños entre los cinco y los 15 años de edad.-Le estaré entregando su historia clínica…..

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8747%/)&46474 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Feliciano Vargas

País: República Norteña con Complejo de Oveja…(ve ve ve veeeeeee)

**Diagnóstico: **

**Oligofrenia: Idiocia (Coeficiente Intelectual = 35)***

El paciente padece de discapacidad cognitiva moderada, la cual consiste en una adquisición lenta e incompleta de las habilidades cognitivas durante el desarrollo humano, que conduce finalmente a limitaciones sustanciales en el desenvolvimiento corriente. Se caracteriza por un funcionamiento intelectual significativamente inferior a la media, que tiene lugar junto a limitaciones asociadas en dos o más de las siguientes áreas de habilidades adaptativas: comunicación (VE VE VEEE…HERA HERA), cuidado personal (no puede ni amarrarse los zapatos), vida en el hogar, habilidades sociales, utilización de la comunidad, autogobierno (DEPENDIENTE al cien por ciento de ALEMANIA), salud y seguridad, habilidades académicas funcionales, ocio (SIESTA) y trabajo (NULO).

*Promedio Normal = 90 -110

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda seguir entrenamiento intelectual a punta de premio (PASTA) y castigo (MARMITE).

Aquí nuestro querido Ita-chan….. estaba pensando hacer a Rusia pero quiero dejarlo como uno de los últimos…es un peso pesado para la Psicología…..y los del Test Test de Inteligencia para Niños que mencioné…realmente lo utilizé…Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	14. Canadá

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo …un personaje que han pedido hace tiempo pero que recién me decidí a meter en el fic…..

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-Ahora sí comenzaremos la reunión…ahora que estamos completos-exclamó América como auto-elegido líder de este tipo de eventos.

-¿Estás seguro de que estamos completos?...tengo la extraña la sensación de que falta alguien….-añadió Inglaterra obedeciendo a su sexto sentido.

-Esperen…no, no me he sentado encima de nadie, ufu-dijo Rusia al revisar debajo suyo…

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo…no vamos a llegar a nada si no nos apuramos-expresó molesto Alemania viendo que se retrasaba el asunto.

-Gomen Alemania-san, pero de todas maneras nunca llegamos a nada en este tipo de reuniones-dio su opinión Japón.-¿No cree Italia-kun?

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz (tiempo italiano de siesta)

-¿Qué cree usted Grecia-san?-preguntó Japón al que se encontraba a su costado

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz-miau-ZzZzZzZzZzZz-miau-(tiempo griego de siesta)

-¡Despiértense ustedes dos o comenzare a practicar tiro con sus cabezas!- grito Suiza apuntando con su rifle a los durmientes….

Y así esto y lo otro, aquello y lo demás…nunca se dieron cuenta que el que faltaba era Canadá….la verdad que estaba por ahí pero (como siempre) nadie lo veía…así que siguieron su reunión (eso es un decir)….

De repente, la voz de antes sonó por un megáfono:

-Se le pide al señor Canadá pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-Han llamado a otro país para las entrevistas psicológicas-dijo Inglaterra con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿A quién….?...No escuché el nombre…-preguntó América…..

-Creo que se han equivocado, mon cherie, nadie se ha parado…..-respondió Francia..

-Entonces, continuemos y dejemos de hablar cosas que no vienen al caso. –exclamó Alemania con la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba.

Canadá se preguntaba si era correcto el hecho de salirse en plena reunión….pero como nadie se había dado cuenta de su existencia…decidió irse de todas maneras…..

Así Canadá se fue y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Se subió al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer muy alta y delgada que tenía los ojos cerrados y vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días, pase por favor y recuéstese en el diván.-le dio la bienvenida la psicóloga con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días…- respondió el canadiense

-¿Usted no estuvo por aquí hace poco?- la mujer pensaba que era América.

-No, seguro me está confundiendo con mi hermano, Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos.-explicó Canadá con su usual tono de amabilidad.

-Lo siento, lo confundí con el idio…individuo de su hermano-¿Me puede decir su nombre?-

-Matthew Williams, República de Canadá

-Bien…¿podría describirse?

-Pues me considero una persona muy amable y siempre trato de participar en los asuntos sociales, pero siempre me ignoran o me confunden con mi hermano. Él mismo ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre,,,siempre tengo que repetírselo…además de que es un abusivo y un desconsiderado….siempre tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos….

-Ser hermano de un idio…individuo como él ya debe ser malo de por sí….pero usted parece totalmente diferente…siéntase feliz por eso…

-Eeeeeeh…gracias…..

-¿Por qué crees que los demás no se dan cuenta de tu existencia?

-Pues…creo que porque no me destaco….los países son gente muy rara la verdad…..hay desde expiratas, pervertidos, karatecas, acosadores, adictos a las armas, pirómanos, magos, ninjas….soy demasiado…¿normal?..en un grupo como ese….

-¿No hay nadie que te recuerde entre todos ellos?

-Pues Francia…fue mi extutor, pero ahora sólo se me acerca para meterme mano y acosarme…como lo hace con todo el que puede….-exclamó el canadiense entre avergonzado y fastidiado.

-Sí me acuerdo de ese tipo, el de barba y cabello largo…esteeee….¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro…para eso estoy aquí….

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?...es que se me fue…¿es Alfred?

-Jejejeje-Canadá rió nervioso, ni la psicóloga podía huir de su efecto amnésico que tenía sobre las personas.-Mi nombre es Matthew Williams, soy la República de Canadá….Alfred es mi hermano, Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos…

-Ah sí, sí…ya me acuerdo…..¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?...

-En que mi extutor me acosa sexualmente…..

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8747%/)&46474 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Matthew Williams

País: República del Maple Ignorado

**Diagnóstico: **

**Timidez**

El paciente presenta una personalidad profundamente introvertida y una excesiva timidez. No tiene muchos amigos, a pesar de querer conocer gente nueva, se le hace difícil (INVISIBLE A CASI TODO EL MUNDO). Su dificultad para relacionarse con los demás le provoca frustración, no llega a comprender por qué no encuentran amigos con quien compartir (aparte del OSO POLAR).

Asimismo, tiende a alejarse y retraerse de la vida social pues carece de habilidades para las relaciones sociales. Por otro lado, es incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, sus deseos y sus objetivos. Si algo le molesta, no lo dice. También es fácilmente irritable, aunque no lo exteriorizan, prefiere retirarse antes que demostrar sus sentimientos.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda usar un cartel para ser visible ante los demás.

Este capítulo me salió corto…personalmente se me hizo difícil escribir sobre Canadá…Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	15. Romano

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo …un personaje que es uno de mis favoritos…..

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-¡Desayuno!, ¡Levántate, bastardo! ¡Desayuno! ¡Desayuno! ¡Desayuno!-chilló Lovino mientras rebotaba sobre la panza de España.

-Arghhh…Lovino…ya no eres un niño…¡PE-PE-PESAS!-España botaba sangre de la boca.-Ade-ma-más..no estamos en casa….es el edificio de la Naciones Unidas….

-¡Maldición, bastardo!...La costumbre…-dijo el italiano mientras se salía de encima del aplastado español.

-¿Por qué algún día no puedes estar sonriente por la mañana y saludar?..."Buenos días, España….¿Qué tal has dormido?"…¿Es mucho pedir?...-exclamó Antonio llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, bastardo?...¡¿Acaso eres una quinceañera con síndrome premenstrual?...Parece que te levantas con las hormonas revueltas…

-Sé que es mucho pedir…te conozco como quinientos años y nunca puedes ser lind….amable-seguía España limpiándose los mocos.

-"Amable como Feliciano, que es taaaaaaaaaaaan lindo…y tan considerado…y siempre sonríe y le dice a todo el mundo cuánto lo quiere y bla bla bla"-Lovino se sabía de memoria el discurso de España.-¡Nunca voy a ser como el idiota de mi hermano!

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor del edificio pero en el pasadizo se encontraron con alguien que el italiano no quería ver por el momento.

-¡Buenos días España-niichan, ve! ¿Qué tal dormiste?-saludó Feliciano.

-¡Itaaaaaaaa-chan! Siempre tan lindo…-chilló Antonio mientras lo abrazaba…..-Siempre te acuerdas del jefe España…

De pronto un aura maligna se sintió en el ambiente, tan dañina que las flores que adornaban el lugar se marchitaron en un segundo.

-Rusia está por aquí-qui-qui…..-España volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con Lovino echando llamas.

-¡Fratello! No te había visto...pensé que eras una sombra….¿Qué tal dormiste?- se acercó Feliciano a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Verías mejor si abrieres los ojos, idiota!...Ya sácate…-gruño Lovino mientras se sacaba de encima a Feliciano y se iba solo al comedor.

-Ve…¿Qué le pasa?...¿Dije algo malo?-le preguntó el menor de los italianos a España.

-No sé si es su mal humor de siempre o algo le molesta…pero me da miedo preguntarle.-le respondió el ibérico.

Ni bien se quiso sentar a comer…Lovino escuchó que se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor Italia del Sur pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-Maldición…..no se puede estar tranquilo…¡Yo no estoy loco como para ver a un psicólogo!-Lovino comenzó a gritar al aire. Todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver. Al italiano no le quedó otra cosa que irse derecho para donde lo llamaban.

Así Lovino se fue y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Lovino entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer que usaba una bufanda, gorro, guantes, a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, y un tapabocas. Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-Buenos días, maldición…no debería estar aquí…coños….yo no estoy mal de la cabeza…-respondió Lovino con su usual boca de buzón….

-Eso dicen todos.

-Maldita sea…¡Yo no soy "todos"!...Sólo haga esto rápido…-dijo el italiano fastidiado…

-¿Me puede decir su nombre?-

-Lovino Vargas, República de Italia, parte sur.

-Bien…parte sur….¿Su hermano es la parte norte, verdad?

-No me hable de ese imbécil en este momento, maldición. Todo el mundo termina hablando de Feliciano. Es lindo y amable y considerado y todo lo demás. ¡Pero es un IDIOTA!...¿Acaso no lo ven?-Lovino terminó furioso gritando parado al frente de la psicóloga.

-Yo, yo, yo sólo preguntatataba…¡No me pegue!-la mujer se cubría la cara con sus papeles.

-Perdón, maldición…..es que siempre ha sido él al que todo el mundo ha querido. Primero mi abuelo, se la pasaban pintando y cantando todo el día cuando éramos niños mientras yo tenía que pasármelo sólo cultivando porquerías en el campo. Yo nunca fui tan bueno para ese tipo de cosas como Feliciano.

-Claro…envidia entre hermanos…

-¡No es envidia!...¡Maldición!...Luego, pasó como sirvienta a casa de Austria y a mí prácticamente me donaron a España. ¡Encima el muy bastardo me quiso cambiar por Feliciano!...Aunque me esforzaba por hacer todo lo que me decía…nada me salía bien a diferencia de mi hermano menor. -gruñó Lovino haciendo un puchero…-Hasta ahora lo prefiere a él….el maldito bastardo de España siempre se la pasa alabándolo…que Feliciano siempre me saluda en la mañana, que Feliciano siempre me pregunta qué me pasa si me ve mal…que Feliciano esto…que Feliciano lo otro….

-¿Está celoso porque cree que España lo quiere más a su hermano que a usted?…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¡¿Quién está celoso?...¿YO?...-Lovino terminó parado encima del diván…

-Ajá

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!...Es más…preferiría que ese BASTARDO se fuera lejos con mi hermano para así no tenerle que ver su horrible cara de idiota…¡JAJAJA!...Me rió de la felicidad al pensarlo…

-Tome un pañuelo, séquese la lágrimas y vuélvase a sentar.

-¡No son lágrimas!..Es..es..es…sudor…

-Ajá…lo que usted diga…si todo el día se la pasa diciéndo palabras hirientes, lo único que va a lograr es espantar más a la gente…a las personas no nos gusta que nos traten así….ser un poco más amable cambiaría la situación…-le explicó la especialista….

-¿Cómo quiere que haga eso?...Hablar así es automático e inconsciente…mientras la primera palabra que dijo mi hermano fue "abuelo", la mía fue "bastardo"…antes de saber leer, escribir o contar, ya podía decir más de cien insultos en más de veinte idiomas diferentes….

-Ya veo…parece que es genético….no obstante….. hay una solución…aunque es un poco difícil….

****A Los pocos minutos, Lovino fue atado a una silla con una serie de correas y cadenas por las muñecas y los tobillos. Le pusieron un collarín de metal y en su cabeza colocaron un casco. Le abrieron los ojos con una especia de pinzas que no le permitía cerrarlos. La psicóloga lo puso frente a una pantalla. Cuando la prendió apareció una foto de España….

-Bastardo-dijo Lovino automáticamente al verlo. La psicóloga metió una cucharada repleta de una sustancia desagradable en la boca del italiano.

-Ahora vela de nuevo….

-¡MALDITA ZORRA $%$&#&/ DE LA /%$/%#&$#%$#! ¡ME ACABAS DE DAR MARMITE!

-Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te comportes bien, en vez de decir tanta grosería, dirás la verdad, lo que realmente sientes…..- rió la mujer malévolamente mientras le metía otra cucharada del condimento inglés a la boca…

-¡PERRA DE %/#&(%(/%/$!

-Parece que amas el marmite…..es el único método para amaestrar italianos…¡MUAJAJUAJUAJUA!

Hasta el final del día, Lovino fue sometido a "tratamiento". Recién lo soltaron cuando el sol desapareció.

-Qué raro…Lovino no ha aparecido en todo el día…no creo que la cita con la psicóloga haya durado tanto tiempo…¿Seguirá molesto?- España se encontraba preocupado por Lovino. De repente, alguien apareció de la nada y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Te he extrañado todo el día, España!...La psicóloga no me dejaba salir, me ha tenido encerrado ahí.

-¿Ita-ch…..?...¡LOVINO!..¿Eres tú?-Antonio no podía creer que él estuviera comportándose así. Estaba sonriéndole y su rulo terminaba en forma de corazón…es más…estaba rodeado de flores y brillos imaginarios.

-¿Quién más voy hacer?...¿Acaso no me reconoces?...-chilló el italiano inflando las mejillas.

-Es que estás tan diferente…..-lloró España.-¡Estás tan lindo Lovi!...¿Qué ha hecho la psicóloga contigo?... – terminó abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Nada realmente…sólo me dijo que debía ser más amable….-agregó Lovino respondiendo el abrazo

-¿No me vas a pegar? ¿No me vas a decir que soy un bastardo?

-Antes fui muy cruel-se puso a llorar fuertemente….-Nunca quise decirte todo lo que dije….¡Fui muy malo…malo malo malo malo!- exclamó mientras se daba golpes en la cara.

-No hay problema…..ya deja de golpearte…es bueno que hayas tomado otra actitud….

-Sí, es que no quería perder a la persona que más quiero…..Ahora voy a saludar a mi querido hermanito- Romano se volteó y se fue dando saltos cual Heidi en la pradera, dejando una estela de colores detrás suyo.

Lamentablemente….más allá de decir las cosas de manera más honesta y amable …Romano terminó convirtiéndose en una versión repotenciada de su hermano después de haberse ahogado en una azucarera. Ni siquiera España soportaba a un ser tan meloso. Así que fue a buscar a la psicóloga para que revirtiera lo que le había hecho a Romano.

-Buenos días Señor España…¿Pasó algo?

-¡DEVUÉLVAME A MI LOVI!...-chilló España llorando a los pies de la psicóloga. No sé qué le ha hecho pero parece que ha creado a la cuarta chica superpoderosa….Ya no es él….extraño que me insulte….y que me pegue…de verdad….se la pasa sonriendo y abrazándome todo el día….¡QUIERO A MI LOVINO DE VUELTA!

-Ya me había dado la impresión que se me había pasado un poco la mano…¿Puede traerlo aquí, por favor?..Voy a revertir el tratamiento…

-Mil veces gracias…le mandaré tomates de una parcela entera.-le decía Antonio a la mujer mientras la abrazaba.

Al final, a Lovino lo terminaron volviendo a la normalidad…..igual de grosero y cofcoftsunderecofcof que antes.

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Lovino Vargas

País: República de Italia (Parte Sur)

**Diagnóstico: **

**Coprolalia**

El paciente padece de coprolalia o cacolalia, (del griego κόπρος, significa 'heces' y λαλία 'balbucear'), es la tendencia patológica a proferir obscenidades. Esta tendencia circunscribe todas las palabras y frases consideradas culturalmente tabúes o inapropiadas en el ámbito social- Esta puede tomar una forma compulsiva pues puede ser totalmente incontrolable, debido a que éste es un trastorno desinhibidor. La incapacidad de controlar la vocalización puede conllevar la degradación de la vida social y laboral.

**Tratamiento**

Ninguno por el momento. Ya ha pasado por mucha tortua.

**** Método Ludovico: Aparece en la película "La Naranja Mecánica".

Este capítulo me salió más largo…he cambiado de nuevo a la psicóloga…además….me encanta Romano y su tsunderismo…Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	16. Grecia

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..preparen el atún…..

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-Grecia-san…..Grecia-san….-Japón trataba de despertarlo.

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ-Grecia estaba profundamente dormido y en sus sueños, contaba gatos que saltaban sobre su cabeza. De repente, uno de sus gatos oníricos se transformó en cierto japonés.

-Grecia-san…lleva durmiendo todo el fin de semana….-Japón no se daba por vencido-No se haga el muerto…sé que está vivo…¿verdad?...Grecia-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ- Nada. Grecia seguía en Off.

-Plan B…..es lo único que queda.-se dijo a sí mismo Kiku. Grecia-san….estoy aquí desde hace horas esperando a que me enseñe el método espartano****…. helándome de frío…si no se despierta…Turquía va a venir a acosarme….

-¿Dijiste algo?-Grecia milagrosamente salió de su estado casi vegetal.

-No, nada. Tome esto y límpiese la hemorragia nasal.-el japonés le alcanzó un pañuelo al griego.-¿Estabas soñando con algo en especial?

-Algo así….aparecías en mis sueños….y habían gatos….aunque eso no es raro considerando que soy yo…..lo extraño era que querías que te enseñara el método espartano….sólo era un sueño…

-Claro que sí, no podría pedirle algo tan impúdico.-Japón suspiró aliviado.

-Pero, esa vez….te acuerdas….

-El exceso de alcohol, Grecia-san…no estoy acostumbrado…

-Bueno, pero si algún día quieres que te muestre el método espartano…

-Grecia-san, me preocupa que sus siestas duren tanto…esta vez fueron dos días….-lo cortó Japón….mejor decir que no antes de aparecer desnudo en cama ajena otra vez….-Está rompiendo sus propios récords. Si no lo conociera pensaría que es italiano.-rió el japonés.

-¿Italiano?...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz….-Grecia se volvió a dormir.

-No sé cómo ha logrado vivir tantos años y tantas guerras si se queda dormido así de rápido….

-Así somos los viejos, Nihon-kun…-dijo Grecia entre sueños.

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor Austria pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

Austria, quien estaba ensayando una nueva melodía en el piano, se paró del lugar y se dirigió para el ascensor. Antes de que llegara a este, Japón ya se había subido todos los pisos en escalera y ya había bajado.

De nuevo se prendió el megáfono.

-Las más sinceras disculpas. Ha ocurrido un error. Se le pide al señor Grecia pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-¡Me han hecho parar mi ensayo! ¡Son todos unos irresponsables y desconsiderados!-gritó Austria. -Ni Chopin ni sus amigos podrás expresar mi enojo.

-Perdóneme Señor Austria, ¿No desea probar con el Heavy Metal?- se le acercó Japón amablemente.

-Nunca había escuchado de eso.-le contestó Roderich.

-Le doy una demostración.-Japón cogió una guitarra eléctrica y la conectó a un amplificador que había puesto justamente cerca a Grecia.

-Vas a despertarlo.-le indicó Austria…

-No se preocupe. Le enseñaré.-Japón rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra con agresividad, tratando de sacarles el sonido más desgarrador. Pero sólo salió un chillido tan dulce como el de una avecilla cantando por las mañanas.-Ese es el sonido de mi furia. Ahora le toca a usted.-dijo el asiático pasándole la guitarra a Austria.

El europeo trató de imitarlo. A diferencia de éste, el sonido de la guitarra cuando fue tocada por Austria fue ensordecedor, tanto que rompió varias lunas del edificio y rajó la tubería de cierto ruso. Sin embargo, Grecia se despertó como si nada hubiera perforado sus tímpanos.

-Grecia-san, lo han llamado del departamento psicológico, suba al piso 88.-le informó Japón.

Así Grecia se fue y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Grecia entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer que usaba una bufanda, gorro, guantes, a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, y un tapabocas. Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-¿Me está invitando a dormirme?- le preguntó Grecia.

-No, sólo quiero que se relaje….así se siente más cómodo….

-Mire que le estoy avisando…

- Está bien, ¿Me puede decir su nombre?-la mujer no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ- ni bien posó su anatomía sobre el mueble, Grecia entró en un profundo sueño.

-Maldición…señor…señoooooor,…¿Señor? Despiértese, por favor…..-la especialista trató de regresar a la vigilia al helénico pero nada funcionó. Ni siquiera bailar Zorba encima de él y arrojarle platos. Entonces, decidió tomar una media más extrema.-Entraré en su subconsciente-se dijo a sí misma.-Rebuscó algo personal en los bolsillos del griego y encontró un llavero de gato. Se sentó frente a él y le abrió los ojos con las manos. Puso a oscilar el objeto lentamente.

-Voy a entrar a lo más profundo de tus pensamientos, todo será más fácil si me abres la puerta.-la mujer repitió la misma frase varias veces. De repente se vio a sí misma dentro de Grecia. La mente de Heracles estaba llena de gatos, de todos los tamaños, colores y formas. Es más, ella se había convertido en un gato.

-Es la única forma en que te puede hacer caso.- le dijo un gato que pasó a su costado.

-¡Eres un gato parlante!-chilló la mujer.

-¡Tú también!-la señaló el gato con su garra. La psicóloga se vio a si misma cubierta completamente de pelo gris, con un par de orejas puntiagudas, cola larga y bigotes.

-Miaudición. Tengo que terminar esto rápido.

Se fue a buscar a Grecia pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Se puso a dar vueltas entre el laberinto de gatos que era la mente del griego, hasta que observó a un chico acariciando a un gato. El muchacho no era Grecia pues era más pequeño y delgado y tenía el pelo y los ojos negros. Parecía japonés. La psicóloga quiso hablarle.

-¿Sabes dónde está Grecia?-le preguntó.

-Miau miau miau-el chico sólo pudo emitir maullidos.

-Yo soy Grecia, aquí sólo los gatos podemos hablar.-dijo el felino que estaba siendo acariciado.

-Bien, quiero hacerle unas pregunta….¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Heracles Katpussi…digo Karpussi, República Helénica o simplemente Grecia.

-Ok…¿Puede describirse?

-Bien…soy un gato muy dormilón, me gusta tomar siestas al aire libre y caminar por entre las ruinas de mi madre. Adoro ver programas como "Gardfield", "Don Gato y su pandilla" o "Felix, el gato" pero me cae mal ese tal Scooby Doo y el otro idiota de Snoopy. Odio preocuparme por cosas complicadas como el PBI, las tasas, las de inflación y ese tipo porque las tazas de leche me encantan…odio ver al gato Turco y mi mejor amigo es gato Japón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duerme al día?

-No menos de lo que estoy despierto, amo dormir, especialmente en el momento y lugar equivocados. Como ahora…ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ-el gato se quedó dormido.

La psicóloga regresó al aquí y al ahora y vio al sujeto que seguía durmiendo en el diván. Hizo su historia clínica y se la dejó pegada en la cara. Grecia se quedó ahí hasta el final del día en que Japón vino a buscarlo.

****Método Espartano: Lo mencionaron por el capítulo 15 más o menos de Hetalia World Series...el entrenamiento que se hacía en Esparta a cuerpo desnudo y las consecuentes revisiones...

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Heracles Karpussi

País: Casa del Gato Volador

**Diagnóstico: **

**Hipersomnia primaria**

Al paciente le acontecen episodios recurrentes de somnolencia diurna excesiva, que difiere de la sensación de cansancio causada por interrupción del sueño nocturno. Se le es imperativo descansar o tomar lo equivalente a siestas en momentos y lugares inadecuados: en el trabajo, durante una cena fuera de casa o una conversación. (Especialmente REUNIONES MUNDIALES)Las siestas normales, diurnas, generalmente no aportan mejoras en los síntomas.

A veces puede sucumbir un período de sueño prolongado de modo que se les dificulta levantarse en la mañana, o se sienten desorientados. Otros síntomas pueden incluir ansiedad, irritabilidad, falta de energía, pensamientos lentos y dificultad para memorizar, hasta incluso pierden capacidad para interactuar socialmente en la familia o en el trabajo.

**Tratamiento**

Se sugiere engraparse los párpados…si no sirve, se puede utilizar aguja e hilo.

Aquí el griego y su serie gatua…..Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	17. Austria

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..no apto para plebeyos….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Austria estaba tocando su piano, literalmente su piano, hizo que le trajesen el suyo desde su casa, en medio de la sala de descanso del edificio de las Naciones Unidas.

-No hay nada mejor que Haydn por la mañana.-suspiró alegre.

De repente…un pajarito se posó en la cola de su instrumento. Era Gilbird.

-¿A ti también te gusta la buena música, no pajarito?-le sonrió Roderich al ave. Cualquiera que disfrutara la melodía de un piano merecía su respeto.-A diferencia del imbécil de tu dueño. –agregó el europeo. Craso error Austria. Para Gilbird, nadie que insulte a su dueño merece respeto.

El dicho pajarraco se puso a chillar como loco y comenzó a jalar a Mariazell con su pico.

-¡Pájaro de miércoles!...Si te hubiera conocido antes de nacer terminabas frito y entre dos panes….¡Suéltame!-el pobre Austria no podía liberarse del ataque del furibundo animal.

En otra habitación, Prussia, Alemania, Italia y Hungría jugaban póker. La chica le estaba partiendo el trasero a los otros tres.

-¡Arghhhhhhhhh marimacha!...…-gruñó Prussia al perder nuevamente ante Elizabeta.

-Contigo no se puede, Eli, ve. Eres muy buena en esto-agregó Italia.

-Tengo que reconocer que reconocer que eres una de la mejores.-dijo a su vez Alemania.

-No se preocupen, con este dinero, les invitaré algo de tomar. Menos al estúpido de Gilbert.-añadió Hungría mirando con furia al prusiano.

-¿Yo qué?...No quiero nada que venga de ti…seguro les darás agua con esteroides…de la que tomas para estar así de marimacha…-refunfuñó.

De pronto, por la ventana entró Gilbird sosteniendo en su pico lo que parecía ser una planta.

-Ah pajarito lindo, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-le preguntó su dueño mientras el ave se posaba en el dorso de su mano.

-Parece que ha estado jalando las hojas de alguna planta, ve.-dijo el italiano.

-Eso no parece una planta.-exclamó Ludwig mirando la cosa rizada. Parece, más bien….¿cabello?

-A ver pajarito, suelta lo que me has traído…-le pidió Gilbert a su mascota. El ave abrió el pico y dejo caer….CABELLO.

-Tenía razón, es cabello…¿A quién le ha estado picoteando la cabeza?...-intervino Alemania nuevamente.

-Este no es cabello cualquiera…-Prussia se dio cuenta.-Esto es…..

-¡MARIAZELL!-gritó Hungría rodeada de aura maligna.-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi señor Austria pajarraco de %/$/(/#%##"&?-la mujer sacó su sartén quién sabe de dónde y comenzó a corretear al ave por todo el edificio.

-Yo, Austria, Mariazell es territorio prusiano.-rió Gilbert a mandíbula suelta.

-Veeee…..es un bigote…-Feliciano tomó el mechó y se lo puso sobre sus labios.

-Prussia….-Alemania trataba de hablar…

-¡Deja eso ahí, italiano idiota! ¡Me costó tantos años arrebatárselo al señorito kesesesesese! Será anexado a mi territorio….

-Gilbert…

-¡¿Qué quieres West?...No interrumpas mi felicidad….

-Tú ya no tienes territorio.-dijo Ludwig seriamente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rió Elizabeta-Me olvidaba que Gilbert es un no-país….que triste tu vida…colado…

-¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!-el pobre Prussia se había olvidado de ese pequeño gran detalle. Se fue corriendo a llorar a alguna esquina.

Así como Prussia se fue, Austria entró a la habitación a recuperar su mechón.

-Mi querida Mariazell, me fuiste cruelmente arrebatada…-lloró el austriaco…

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor Austriaaaaaa…li…Austria pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-No iré sin Mariazell….-se negó Roderich.

-No le hagas perder tiempo a la psicóloga…-le dijo Alemania.

-He dicho que no y punto.

-Te lo arreglaré…..

Así Austria se fue con Mariazell pegado con cinta adhesiva a su cabeza…y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Austria entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer que usaba una bufanda, gorro, guantes, a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, y un tapabocas. Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-Buenos días señorita.-respondió el europeo

-¿Me puede decir su nombre completo?

-Todo mi nombre completo…¿Todo?

-Sí…es cuestión de formalidad-la mujer no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

-Franz Maximilian Roderich Sebastian Josef Florian Eldenstein Wittelsbach Geshlung Von Winterhaltten, República de Austria.

-¿Y cómo le dicen sus amigos?-la psicóloga aprendió que nunca se le pregunta el nombre completo a un aristócrata.

-Roderich Eldenstein.

-Bien, así acortamos la distancia. Ahora…¿Podría describirse?

-¿Quiere que le nombre todos mis títulos nobiliarios?

-Sólo quiero qué me diga cómo es usted, qué le gusta, que no…ya sabe…

-Me gusta la música clásica, especialmente de las Primera Escuela de Viena: Gluck, Mozart, Haydn, Schubert, Bruckner, Wolf, Johann Strauss padre, Johann Strauss hijo y Mahler, así como miembros de la Segunda Escuela como Schönberg, Anton von Webern, Alexander von Zemlinsky, Siegmund von Hausegger y Berg. Aunque como Chopin, ninguno.

-¿Algo más?

-Me disgusta la gente que no aprecia la música y prefiera darle ese nombre a las porquerías que hay ahora. Como el otro día alguien osó invitarme a un "concierto". Era de una tipa estrafalaria que cantaba sobre masturbarse, los doce apóstoles y cosas así. Al día siguiente tuve una reunión de emergencia con el Ministro de Cultura para prohibir esa clase de espectáculos.

-¿Le gusta algo que no sea relacionado a la música?

-Las compras, salir a dar un paseo a un centro comercial es relajante. El otro día salí a buscarle almohadillas nuevas para mi piano de cola.

-¿Otra cosa?

-La carpintería también es una de mis pasiones.

-¿Qué hace?...¿Violines?-la especialista no dudaba en recibir una respuesta parecida.

-En lo absoluto…¿Quién cree que tiene escondidas las piezas faltantes de la producción de Stradivarius?...No me faltan…construyo relojes cucú….en donde en vez de salir un pajarito cada hora, sale una miniatura de Beethoven tocando el "Himno de la Alegría".

-¿No hubiera sido mejor poner a un compositor austriaco en vez de uno alemán?

-Usted acaba de desatar mi furia….necesito mi piano para hacerle saber cuán molesto me siento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Roderich Eldenstein

País: Conservatorio de Austraaaa…li…Austria

**Melomanía**

**Diagnóstico: **

El paciente padece una pasión singular hacia la música, que llega a sobrepasar los límites de la razón y el entendimiento.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda una dosis diaria de escuchar repetidamente al menos unas dos o tres horas seguidas la canción "Friday" de Rebecca Black. Cuidarse de las hemorragias óticas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	18. China

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..dedicado a los pandas del mundo….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era otro día tranquilo en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas. Los países andaban un poco aburridos. Ya extrañaban regresar a sus respectivos países. Entre ellos, China soñaba con visitar los bosques de bambú y encontrarse con sus queridos pandas.

-Pensé que me sentiría mejor después de ver esta película-aru.-exclamó Yao melancólico mientras sostenía el estuche de "Kung Fu Panda".-¡Aiyah! Sería tan feliz si pudiera ver a un panda, a un kawaii panda-aru. O al menos a Shinatty-chan.

-Yo tengo algo que te puede aliviar, da.-de la nada apareció Rusia al costado del asiático.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Aléjateeeeeeeeeeee!-lloró China.-¡No voy a ser uno con nadie!.

-¿Ah? Yo solo quiero ayudarte, tengo algo sobre pandas que te puede gustar.

-"No China, es sólo un truco para atacarte. Ese ruso acosador se va a aprovechar de ti. No caigas en la tentación. Pero son pandas. No China, es un vil y sucio truco".-China pensaba eso, pero sonaba muy tentador eso que le mostraría sobre pandas.-Está bien-aru. ¿Qué tienes sobre pandas?.-preguntó.

-Escucha, da.-Iván sacó un pequeño radio d su abrigo y lo encendió. De repente, comenzó a sonar una música algo estridente.

"_Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial/Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial/Todo es verdad /¿Cómo me peinare esta noche….."_

-¡Aiyah! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con pandas?-chilló Yao desilusionado.

-Ufuu, México-kun me dijo que esto tenía que ver con pandas.-dijo el ruso mientras sacaba un estuche de su abrigo.-Mira, aquí dice "PANDA"…

-"Para ti con desprecio".-leyó el asiático en el paquete.-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaah! Eres malo-aru. Te ríes de mi tristeza.-China salió llorando de donde estaba.

-Pero…..¡Aquí dice PANDA!.-le gritó Iván mientras su aura maligna comenzaba a ser visible.-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…México-kuuuuuuuun, ¿Dónde estás, da?, ufuuuuuuuu….

Rato después, México pagó caro haberle dado el disco de "PANDA", la banda. Al final terminó siendo maldecido por Rusia, aunque como toda maldición rusa recién le haría efecto en unos años. Iba a ser invadido por muchos gringos que erradicarían los tacos y las enchiladas para cambiarlos por hamburguesas del McRata y Rata King. Tratando de cambiar su horrible destino, México le dio otro disco a Rusia. Si no funcionaba esta vez, Justin Bieber comenzaría a cantar rancheras. Iván se fue a buscar a China quien lloraba en un rincón.

-Yao-kuuuuuun….traje algo ara reparar lo de antes, da…..

-¡! ¡No quiero saber nada de pandas-aru!

-Escucha, da.-Rusia volvió a sacar un radio de su abrigo y comenzó a sonar otra música, más alegre que la anterior.

"_Pequeño panda, aún no andas/Y ya queremos verte jugar/Con tu mamita que está orgullosa/Porque naciste en nuestra ciudad/En nuestro bosque maravilloso/ Donde yo gozo y soy muy feliz/Viendo a los niños y mucha gente/Que van de fiesta a Chapultepec"._

-¿Quién canta esa canción?-preguntó China curioso.

-Una señora mexicana, da. Se llama Yuri…

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Durante una visita oficial a México, por orden de mi superior regalaron a mis queridos Ying Ying y Pe Pe, mis amigos pandas-aru. Me quitaron a mis queridos pandas….esa señora le hizo una canción a su cría Xen Li….Eres muy cruel-aru. Te odiooooooooooooooooooooooooo…mis pobres pandaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss-el pobre Yao había recordado un momento triste de su vida.

-Lo siento, Yao-kun…Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol….-Iván se fue corriendo a maldecir aún más a México.

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor China pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

Así China se fue y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. China entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer que usaba una bufanda, gorro, guantes, a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, y un tapabocas. Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-Buenos días señorita-aru.-respondió el asiático.

-¿Me puede decir su nombre completo?

-Wang Yao, República Popular China.

-¿Por qué está triste, Señor China?...Parece haber llorado.-la especialista le preguntó preocupada.

-He recordado un momento muy triste de mi vida, aru. Cuando mis pequeños amigos pandas me fueron arrebatados, Xing Xing y Pe Pe….era taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindos-aru.-comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-No llore, por favor. Mire, le voy a regalar un sticker.-la mujer abrió un cuaderno y sacó un sticker de Hello Kitty.

-¡Shinatty-chan-aru!-Yao se secó los mocos.-Usted me cae bien, señorita. ¿Cómo se llama-aru?

-Ivana Branginskaya.-respondió ella alegremente.

-¡Usted es un truco más del ruso-aru! ¡! ¡Deje de acosarme-aru!-el pobre Yao volvió a deprimirse.

-Ese es mi nombre, mire mi identificación.-la psicóloga le mostró un carnet donde efectivamente decía que se llamaba de esa forma.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!...tengo que hacerle unas preguntas para salir de dudas-aru…¿Le gustan los girasoles-aru?

-No.

-¿Le gusta beber vodka-aru?

-No, soy abstemia, no tomo licor.

-¿Qué opina de los grifos de agua-aru?

-Son….¿Largos?

-Y y y y y…¿Se lanzaría de un avión sin paracaídas-aru?

-Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Así que no.

-Bueno-aru, le creeré. Ha pasado la prueba de detección de rusos-aru.

-Está bien.-rió nerviosa la mujer.-¿Puede describirse?

-¿Describirme-aru?...Soy una persona muy alegre, me gusta construir casas de campo por todo el mundo, es más, en el sótano del edificio puede encontrar un barrio chino donde puede comer dim sum-aru.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó admirada la especialista.

-De veritas-aru. Lo construí hace un tiempo porque cada vez que tenía que venir a este lugar terminaba extrañando mucho mi casa. Lamentablemente, no me dejaron traer pandas-aru.

-Eso es genial.-¿Qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?

-Me gusta reclutar gente para mi fundación "Salvemos a los pandas-aru", una especie de Greenpeace sólo para pandas.

-¿Le gustan mucho los animales verdad?.

-Sí…amo a los animales….son tan kawaii….algunos me gustan como mascotas…como los pandas, los tigres, las jirafas…..otros me gustan con salsa de soya y verduras encima-aru…

-…..

-El perro estofado es delicioso-aru y el gato frito con tamarindo es espectacular-aru…..

-….

-¿Qué le pasa?..¿No me cree-aru?

-¿Por qué salva a unos animales y a otros los mata para comérselos?

-¿Eh?...¿Me está insinuando que debo comer panda-aru?

-No, yo sólo…..

-¡!...¡Eso es un sacrilegio-aru…sentirá todo el poder de mi furia-aruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Wang Yao

País: Panda-aru-landia

**Diagnóstico: **

**Zoofilia (Pandafilia) no bestialista.**

El paciente presenta una inusual afinidad o afección por los animales (especialmente los kawaiis, léase PANDAS) , la cual no llega a ser una atracción erótica hacia los éstos o que busque contacto sexual con los mismos.

Existe un enlace afectivo fuera de lo común con los animales; emocional, sexual o ambas cosas o alimenticio (léase PERROS, GATOS, INSECTOS….todo lo que tenga cuatro a más patas y se mueva). Puede caber dentro de la definición de "furry". Los furries son gente con un interés por el arte antropomórfico animal (SHINATTY-CHAN). Muchos furries aprecian la compañía de animales y gustan de poseer arte animal-antropomórfico.

**Tratamiento**

Se sugiere ser perseguido por Rusia (modo sádico) disfrazado de panda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	19. Belarús

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..dedicado a las mujeres psicópatas….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había comenzado caluroso. Los países se despertaban uno a uno para comenzar sus actividades. En el cuarto de Rusia, éste buscaba algo ligero que ponerse.

-Hace demasiado calor. Si me pongo mi abrigo, me sancocharé, da.

Va a su armario y lo abre. Comienza a buscar entre las prendas que tenía allí.

-A ver qué hay por aquí.-Toma una camisa roja.-No me puedo poner esta cosa roja, el yankee me va a decir que soy un gordo comunista….y yo no soy gordo, da.-Ahora coge una de color blanco.-Ésta me recuerda a la nieve…muy invernal…siguiente.-Después agarra una color morado.-Combina con mis ojos, pero como soy tan alto nadie nunca me los puede ver…otra más…

-Hola, nii-san.

-Hola Belarús. A ver…una color verde….no…mejor una amarilla…sí…me recuerda a los girasoles….me la voy a poner…..¡Yameteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡¿Qué haces acaaaaaaaaaaaaaá?

-Nii-san…ayer te vine a visitar pero me quedé encerrada aquí adentro. No pude romper la puerta con mis garras, perdón, uñas.

-¡Veteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-lloró Iván mientras corría lejos de su amorosa hermana.

-No te escapes, nii-san…¡Dónde quiera que estés te voy a encontrar!

-¡No puedes verme mientras me cambio! ¡Soy tu hermano, da!

-¡Miren! ¡Una jirafa gorda se ha escapado del zoológico!-chilló Letonia señalando a Rusia a lo lejos.

-¡Es verdad! Es una jirafa enorme y obesa.-agregó Estonia.-Mira Lituania, observa a esa jirafa.

-¡Esa no es una jirafa! ¡Es el señor Rusia!-gritó Lituania nervioso.-No nos ha escuchado, hay que hacer como si nada ha pasado.

-¡Nii-chan! Esos tres imbéciles te han dicho que eres una jirafa obesa.-los delató Belarús.

-¡Espera Letonia! ¡No te tires por la ventana!-trató Lituania de detener al más pequeño delos Bálticos.

-Es la forma menos dolorosa de morir.-añadió Letonia.-¡SIEMPRE QUISE TENER HERMANOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!

-¡Letoniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Estonia, hay que salvarlo!...¿Estonia? Maldición.

-¡Lituaniaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sálvame de este monstruo!-lloró Rusia. Ni escuchó lo que dijo Belarús.

-Belarús-chan es muy linda pero es una reverenda p**a.

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide a la señora Belarús pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-¡Irá su abuela! ¡A mí no me separan de mi onii-san!-chilló Belarús con cara de endemoniada.

-Belarús-chan, si vas al psicólogo, tendrás más probabilidades de casarte conmigo, ufuu.-la chantajeó Iván.

-¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo querido onii-san?

-Es totalmente cierto.

-Entonces te espero para nuestra boda…tralalalala lalala tralalala….-Belarús se fue saltando alegremente.

-Ahora a escapar, da.-Rusia saltó por la ventana y se oyó un sonido como de huesos romperse.

-¡Estaba vivooooooooooo!-gritó Letonia ahogadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así Belarús se fue y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Belarús entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer que usaba una bufanda, gorro, guantes, a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, y un tapabocas. Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-Buenos días, hagamos esto rápido que tengo que asistir a una boda.

-¿Una boda?

-Sí, la mía y la de mi hermano. Cuando salga de aquí me veré unida en el santo sacramento del matrimonio con mi amado hermano…PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAAAAAD….

-Jejejejeje…..-rió nerviosa la mujer..¿Me puede decir su nombre completo?

-Natalia Braginskaya, Republica Socialista de Belarús.

-¿Por qué desea casarse con su hermano? De tantos hombres que hay en el mundo…

-Mi nii-san es perfecto…ninguno es como él….

-Pero…

-NO

-Quiero decir…

-NO

-¡Déjeme hablar!-gritó la psicóloga.-El incesto provoca arrastra muchas consecuencias negativas. Por ejemplo, el problema de roles. Si su hermano se casa con usted, sería su marido pero no dejaría de ser su hermano.

-¿Y?

-Sus hijos serían también sobrinos.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Su árbol genealógico sería una sopa de tallarines!

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Pueden nacer con problemas genéticos…ya sabe…cola de chancho…tres piernas…un solo ojo…

-Tendremos nuestro circo de fenómenos.

-¿No va cambiar de opinión?

-NO.

-¡Lobotomía!-la mujer sacó un hacha de la nada y atrás de ella aparecieron varios hombres con mandil blanco y cara de locos. Todos llevaban martillos o taladros en las manos. Comenzaron a operar a Belarús pero en medio del procedimiento….

-Esto va de maravillas.-le dijo la psicóloga a uno de sus colegas.-El señor Rusia nos va a pagar a todos unas vacaciones en el Caribe.

-¡Eso lo veremos!.-gritó Belarús mientras le cincelaban el cerebro.

-¡Apliquen electricidad!-pidió la mujer. Nada lograron hacer.

-¡Nii-san y yo nunca vamos a separarnos!

-¡Apliquen sedantes para elefantes!.

-Ni cosquillas siento.

-Todos…¡RETIRADA!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Natalia Braginskaya

País: República Acosadora de Belarús.

**Diagnóstico: **

**Tendencias incestuosas**

El incesto (del latín incestus[]) consiste en la práctica de relaciones sexuales entre individuos relacionados entre sí, bien sea mediante alianza (parentesco por afinidad, matrimonio) o mediante consanguinidad (parentesco biológico o consanguíneo).

En este caso, la paciente siente una fuerte atracción hacia su hermano, obligándolo a casarse con ella mediante el uso de métodos violentos como instrumentos punzo-cortantes.

**Tratamiento**

Nada va a servir. Usar electrochoques en caso se acerque demasiado a la víctima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	20. Suiza

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..dedicado a los amantes de las armas….

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado la noche y Suiza deseaba tener un sueño reparador más que a nada en el mundo. Había sido una jornada larga con varias charlas y debates, donde él, como el tipo aplicado que era, había puesto toda la atención que podía, a diferencia del resto de países que se la pasaban vagando.

Se había puesto su pijama favorito, el cual estaba calientito porque recién lo había planchado, des tendió su cama y se metió cual momia. Trató de conciliar el sueño mientras contaba las ovejas de Heidi en la pradera. Estaba por llegar a ese preciado momento en el cual uno se queda dormido después de mucho esfuerzo cuando de repente…

-¡Ve, doitsu! Para con eso…¡DUELEEEEE!

-¡Cállate Italia! Eso te pasa por meterte desnudo a mi cuarto

-¡Yo no he hecho nada para merecer esto! ¡Veeeeee!

-¿Cómo que nada? Tú me provocas apareciéndote de esa manera aquí.

-No, no, no….¡NOOOOOOOOOO!...Sí, sí, sí ahhhhh….veeeeeee….

-¡Cierra la boca! Puedes despertar a los demás.

¿Cómo se atrevían esos dos inmorales a hacer cochinadas en un lugar público como ese? Suiza los haría pagar su desvergüenza a punta de balazos. Sobre todo por el hecho que aquellos ruidos asquerosos habían interrumpido su encuentro con Morfeo.

Se paró de su lecho dando pisotones y cogió su rifle, que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta. Casi como un zombie siguió los ruidos hasta la habitación del alemán, le dio una patada a la puerta y desde allí apuntó a los que estaban adentro.

-¡Sarta de pervertidos! ¿Cuántos orificios debo hacerles para que aprendan a comportarse?- gritó Vash mostrando todo su enojo.

-¿Suiza? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ludwig algo confundido.-¿Quién está haciendo algo pervertido?

-Sí, veeeeee. ¿Quién?-agregó Feliciano incrédulo.

El suizo vio que el alemán estaba tratado de ponerle unos pantalones al italiano mientras le aplicaba una llave de lucha.

-Perdón. Yo….yo…es que sonaba como si…..-Suiza no sabía que decir. Pensarían que es un malpensado. De pronto se dio cuenta que Feliciano lo había quedado mirando fijamente.-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo acaso?

-No sabía que te gustaba el rosado. Me gusta tu pijama, ve. ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

-¡No le digan a nadie que me han visto así!-se había olvidado que estaba usando la bata que le había regalado Liechtenstein.-¡Es un trato! Yo tampoco revelaré su secreto.-exclamó mientras se iba corriendo a su recámara.

-¿Qué secreto?.-Ludwig no terminaba de entender el comportamiento del helvético.

-Veeeeeeeee…todos siempre mal piensan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Suiza trató de no toparse ni con Feliciano ni con Ludwig. Eran los únicos individuos en este mundo, aparte de su hermana menor, que lo habían visto usando un vestido rosa con bobos. No podría mirarlos a la cara. Estaba pensando amenazarlos con su rifle pero al parecer no le habían contado nada a nadie.

-¡Hola, Suiza! Veeeee….-saludó el italiano.

-¡A callar boca de macaronni!.-contestó rápida y amenazantemente el suizo mientras sacaba su rifle de quién sabe dónde.

-¡Veeeeeee…! ¡Doitsu…ayúdameeeeeeeeeeee!

-Que me tenga miedo antes de pensar en abrir la boca.

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor Suiza pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-Mejor así. De esta forma no tendré que encontrármelos en un buen rato.-se dijo Vash a sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué te pasó esta vez Italia?.-se escuchó la voz de Ludwig a lo lejos.

-Mejor desaparezco. Ese alemán me puede terminar quebrando algún hueso. De todas formas, puedo chantajearlo con contar su secreto.

-¿De qué secreto hablas, Suiza?-ahora Vash sentía la voz del alemán detrás suyo.

-¡De nadaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Suiza salió corriendo hasta el ascensor.

Así Suiza se fue y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Suiza entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer que usaba una bufanda, gorro, guantes, a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío, y un tapabocas. Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-Buenos días. Es un gusto conocerla.-trató de mostrarse amable Suiza.

-No deseo que finja, sólo compórtese naturalmente.

-¡¿Quién dice que estoy fingiendo? Yo soy sonriente por naturaleza.-chilló el suizo lo menos creíble posible.

-Claro, claro…..¿Me puede decir su nombre completo?

-Vash Zwingli, Confederación Helvética. O simplemente Suiza.-exclamó ya en su malhumor normal.

-Bien, ¿Puede describirse?

-¿Cómo así?

-Dígame lo que le gusta, lo que no….cómo es su personalidad….ya sabe…..-le explicó la mujer con calma.

-Pues, me considero una persona normal.

-No existe la normalidad. Cuénteme más sobre usted.

-Soy bastante serio.

-Ya lo veo-agregó ella algo impaciente.-Expláyese un poco más.

-Soy responsable, me gusta cumplir con las reglas y hacer que los demás también lo hagan.

-¿Cómo así?

-Por cualquier método. Las reglas están para cumplirse y así todos podrían convivir pacíficamente. Lamentablemente hay gente que necesita algo de violencia para entender.

-¿Violencia?

-A veces es necesario usarla.

-¿Se refiere a golpear a la gente? ¿Artes marciales?

-Me refiero a usar armas.

-¡ARMAS! ¿Le disparas a la gente?

-No a la gente. A los países, esos no se mueren tan rápido.

-Menos mal.

-¡Lo cual no significa que no lo pueda hacer!-gruñó el suizo amenazadoramente.

-¡Fuuuuuuufufuuuuuuuuuu!-chilló la psicóloga mientras levantaba los brazos.

-No le dispararé. A menos que agreda la moral y el pudor.

-¿Cómo qué cosas tendría que hacer para recibir un balazo suyo?.

-Algo que le quitaría la pureza a mi hermana Liechtenstein.

-¡Coños!-gritó la especialista.-Me golpeé con….

-¡Palabras impúdicas al frente mío jamás!

-¡Fuuuuuuufufuuuuuuuuuu!-chilló la psicóloga mientras levantaba los brazos, otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Vash Zwingli

País: Confederación Neutralista del Ermitaño Suizo

**Diagnóstico: **

**Trastorno paranoide de la personalidad**

La característica esencial de este trastorno es un patrón de desconfianza y suspicacia general hacia los otros, de forma que las intenciones de estos son interpretadas como maliciosas.

Los individuos que padecen este trastorno suelen ser fríos, pero en realidad sólo es un intento de evitar que los demás conozcan sus puntos débiles y puedan aprovecharse de ello; son muy rencorosos, y nunca olvidan un insulto o una crítica (especialmente con AUSTRIA).

Las personas paranoides tienen escasas relaciones sociales (ERMITAÑO), en parte por su desconfianza hacia las personas, pero también se debe a que suelen provocar rechazo en los demás, debido a su comportamiento hostil (uso de ARMAS). De todos modos, se desenvuelven muy bien en la vida ya que no les gusta que otros se ocupen de sus asuntos. Además, suele proteger a las personas a las que aprecia (léase LIECHTENSTEIN) pues no sólo presenta temor hacia lo que le pueden hacer los otros a su persona sino a los que están a su alrededor.

**Tratamiento**

Se sugiere encerrar al paciente con Italia (Veee veeee) y sin su rifle ni otro tipo de arma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	21. Sealand

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..dedicado a las micronaciones…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mami, mami, mami, mamá, mamá, mamá, madre, madre, madre…¡Tino!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-chilló el finlandés- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me digas Tino!

-¿Quién te entiende, mamá? Cuando papá te dice que eres su esposa, le gritas y le dices que prefieres que te llame Tino.

-Peter, hay cosas que me gustaría explicarte pero eres muy pequeño.-agregó Finlandia con todo su espíritu maternal.

-Crees que no sé, mamá, que no me he dado cuenta. Es porque quieres más a papá más que a mí.-dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me llames por mi nombre. Suena muy feo. Me gusta que me digas mamá.-exclamó mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-¿Y por qué no me hacías caso?

-Estaba distraído.

-Seguro que pensando en papá.

-No….este…-Finlandia sí estaba pensando en el sueco. Habían tenido justo una discusión en la mañana sobre el hecho de que dijera que él era su esposa frente a todos los demás países.

-¿Ves que tengo razón? ¡Quieres más a papá que a mí!-lloró fuertemente la micronación.

-Son dos tipos de amores, Peter. Yo te quiero porque eres mi hijo. Su-san es…-de pronto aura oscura se sintió por toda la habitación. Tino giró la cabeza cual niña del exorcista y vio algo que le estremeció.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qu-qu-qué ha-ha-haces ahí, Su-san?- Suecia observaba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación con su usual mirada aterradora.

-P'rdí mis l'ent's.

-Creo que los dejaste en el salón de descanso. La última vez que los vi fue cuando Dan te los quitó. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?

-Est' bi'n.-Pero Suecia seguía ahí sin moverse.

-¿Pasa algo, Su-san?

-Pens' que t'nías alg' que dec'irm'.

-¿Tu a quién quieres más, papá? ¿A mamá o a mí?

-Y es d'fer'nte a l's d's.

- ¡Y cómo diferente! Ninguno me quiere. Yo me voy a ir y no regresaré para así no molestarlos.

-¡Espera, Peter!-Tino trató de detenerlo pero el niño salió velozmente hacia una dirección desconocida.

-¿F'e mi c'lpa?

-Si no te quedaras ahí paradote y me ayudaras a encontrar a nuestro hijo. Después hablamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sealand a veces solía sentir que sobraba entre sus padres. Se fue dando vueltas por ahí. Se suponía que no debía estar en esa reunión de naciones porque tristemente, no era una nación. Pero sus padres no lo podían dejar solo y todos los demás países estaban en el congreso.

Entró al ascensor y se puso a jugar, subiendo y bajando por los pisos del edificio. De cuando en cuando se encontraba con un guardia que lo regañaba. En una de esas se le dio por subir al último piso. Al llegar al piso, se encontró con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital.

La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

El pequeño abrió la puerta, la cual estaba sin seguro y encontró a una mujer blanca como papel, con cabello rubio pajoso, lentes de culo de botella y un mandil blanco, cantando.

- _Nossa nossa assim você me mata, ai se eu te pego ai ai se eu te pego…_

_-_Hola….¿Señorita?

_-_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué haces aquí, niño?

-Nada, estoy perdido…¿Usted quién es?

-Yo soy la psicóloga de las Naciones Unidas.

-¿Usted es la que siempre está llamando a los demás países para hacerles una entrevista?.

-Sí, esa soy yo.-exclamó la mujer mientras se acomodaba su mandil.-¿Me han mandado alguna solicitud? Porque entre mis papeles no dice nada sobre alguna entrevista para hoy.

-Entonces alégrese porque hoy entrevistará al gran imperio de Sealand.

-¿Sealand?-La especialista se mostró confundida.-No conozco ese país. Creo que estoy un poco desactualizada.

-Eso es cierto, no sé cómo no puede conocer a esta gran nación. Cuna de grandes hombres y mujeres, dueña de paisajes hermosos…¡Y la única que se mueve!

-Eso suena genial…¿Y dónde está ese país? Dile que pase.

-Ese país soy yo.-dijo el pequeño Peter señalándose mientras un aura brillosa lo rodeaba.

-¿Tú, pequeñín? Nunca había visto una nación tan chica.

-Bueno, me voy a echar aquí y usted me comienza a hacer preguntas.-Sealand se dirigió hacia el diván y se tiró encima.

-Okay…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-La psicóloga sacó su libreta de notas y un lápiz.

-Peter Kirkland, Principado de Sealand.

-¿Puedes describirte?

-Soy una nación, aunque los demás no lo quieran reconocer, algo pequeña. Bueno, la más pequeña del mundo pero la que tiene el corazón más grande. Mis pobladores son cinco y vivimos todos sobre una plataforma marina. Éramos parte de Inglaterra hasta que este se olvidó de nosotros.

-¿Con quienes vives?

-Con mis padres.-dijo Sealand algo triste.-Y mi perra.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Mi papá se llama Berwald y mi mamá, Tino.

-¿Tino es nombre de mujer?

-Mi mamá no es mujer. En realidad, mis padres son países. Mi papá es Suecia y mi mamá es Finlandia.

-Ellos son dos hombres.-dijo la mujer mientras buscaba algo en unos papeles.

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso?-preguntó Sealand algo curioso.

-Nada en especial, realmente…¿Estás feliz con ellos?

-Pues me quieren, me compran cosas, juegan conmigo, a veces me regañan…creo que sí soy feliz.

-Entonces eso es lo que vale.-contestó la psicóloga con una sonrisa.-Pero creo que pareces triste.

-Es que a veces siento que mi mamá no me quiere tanto como a papá y papá no me quiere tanto como a mamá.

-Estás celoso, es normal.

-¡No es normal! Yo lo siento así…

-Es que tu papá y tu mamá se quieren como pareja. A ti te quieren como hijo.

-¿Pareja?

-Ya lo entenderás cuando seas grande.

-¿Los adultos no tienen otra frase?

-No, ahora vete que me has interrumpido mi tiempo libre.-La psicóloga puso cara de mala y voto al niño de su consultorio.

-Está bien…Adiós…-Peter salió a buscar a su padres.

-_ Nossa nossa assim você me mata, ai se eu te pego ai ai se eu te pego…_-volvió a cantar la mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Peter Kirkland

País: - Micronación: Sealand

**Diagnóstico: **

**Complejo de Edipo**

En psicoanálisis, el complejo de Edipo, a veces también denominado conflicto edípico, se refiere al agregado complejo de emociones y sentimientos infantiles caracterizados por la presencia simultánea y ambivalente de deseos amorosos y hostiles hacia los progenitores. Se trata de un concepto central de la teoría psicoanalítica de Sigmund Freud, expuesto por primera vez dentro de los marcos de su primera tópica. En términos generales, Freud define el complejo de Edipo como el deseo inconsciente de mantener una relación sexual (incestuosa) con el progenitor del sexo opuesto y de eliminar al padre del mismo sexo (parricidio).

El complejo de Edipo es la «representación inconsciente a través de la que se expresa el deseo sexual o amoroso del niño». Freud describe dos constelaciones distintas en las que se puede presentar el conflicto edípico.

**Tratamiento**

Se sugiere..no hacer nada…se le pasará con el tiempo…aunque si lo reconocen como nación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	22. Suecia

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..dedicado a los padres abnegados…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suecia estaba en la sala de entretenimiento del edificio de las Naciones Unidas pasando un rato libre. Leía las noticias sentado en un sillón mientras Finlandia estaba a su costado ojeando un recetario. De repente, la tranquilidad del lugar se vio perdida entre los gritos de una pequeña micronación.

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Vamos a jugar un rato! ¡Papá, papá, papá! ¡Juguemos!-chillaba el pequeño Sealand sin parar mientras Suecia leía tranquilamente su periódico.

-¿Qu' es l' qu' des'as h'cer?-preguntó el sueco antes de que su hijo le reventara las orejas.

-Vamos a jugar a los trabalenguas.-Ni bien el niño dijo eso, sintió las risas de Finlandia quien estaba al lado de Berwald.

-¿D' qu' te est's ri'nd'?-exclamó algo confundido.-Yo pu'do c'n es's tr-tr-tr'bul'elengas.

-¿No quieres jugar a otra cosita, Peter-kun? ¿Por qué no traes tu juego de legos? Sabes que papá es muy bueno armando cosas.-interrumpió Tino sin poder contener su risa.

-N' l' hag's c'so a mam'. ¿Qu' es l' qu' qui'res qu' dig'?

-Di "parangaricutirimicuaro"-dijo la micronación muy suelta de huesos.

-Pa-pa-ra-rancu-ti-ti-li-cu-lo.-trató de repetir el finlandés.-¡Ni yo puedo decir eso! ¡Eres algo cruel con papá, Peter-kun!

-Entonces, prueba con "".-pidió entre risas el chiquillo.

-Super-cuali-fragilistico-espi-alidoso.-probó Finlandia.-¡Casi lo hago!

-¡Muy bien, mamá!-aplaudió Peter.-Ahora tú, papá. ¿Papá?

-¡Su-san! ¡¿Su-san? ¿Qué te pasa?-El sueco se había chorreado encima del sillón con cara de mareado.

-P'-p'-p'-p'-r'-r'-r'….s'per-c'-c'-c'-c'…-balbuceaba el pobre nórdico como un disco trabado.

-¡Su-san! ¡Fue sólo un juego! ¡Mírame! ¡¿Quién soy?-le decía desesperado Finlandia.

-¿T'no?

-¿Tino qué? ¿Tino es tu…?-siguió el finlandés.

-¿Am'go?-trató de atinar Berwald pasado de vueltas.

-Está grave, Peter-kun. Me acaba de decir que soy su amigo. No me ha dicho "esposa".

-Lo siento, mamá. Yo sólo quería jugar con papá.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado, Fin? ¿Qué tiene ahora este tío cara de palo?-Dinamarca había irrumpido en la sala siempre ruidoso.

-Dan, te pido que por favor no lo molestes ahora. ¿Puedes llevarte a Sealand a jugar con Islandia?

-¡Quiero saber lo que le ha pasado a mi ex subordinado!-chilló el danés.

-V'te de ac', c'bez' de ch'rlito.-trató de decir Suecia.

-Ya basta de pelear.-gruñó Finlandia.-¿No pueden dejar de reñir entre ustedes ni aunque Sealand esté aquí?

-Por mí no hay problema.-rió Sealand, quien se calló al recibir una mirada severa de Finlandia.

-¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡Yo que siempre…!

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor Suecia pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-Qu' bi'n, as' n' t'ngo que v'er t'u car'.

-Nunca va a bajar sus defensas cuando estás cerca, Dan.-suspiró Finlandia.

Así Suecia se fue entre tambaleos y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Suecia entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer una mujer blanca como papel, con cabello rubio pajoso y lentes de culo de botella .Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-B'en's dí's-espetó Suecia a secas.

-¿Dijo algo?-preguntó la especialista algo confundida.

-B'en's dí's.-repitió el sueco. Él sabía que no todo el mundo tenía la capacidad de entenderlo. Sólo quienes habían vivido varios siglos a su lado, como su esposa Finlandia.

-Bueno, me imagino que debe haberme saludado.-rió ella como para aminorar la tensión. ¿Puede decirme tu nombre?

-B'rw'ld Ox'nsti'rr', Re'no de S'eci'.

-¿Suecia?

-Hum.-El sueco movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-¿Puede describirse?

-¿Hum? ¿D' qué f'rma?

-Lo siento, no lo entiendo.

-P'ro est'y hac'end' mi m'jor esf'erzo. ¿Cóm' h'go ent'nces?

-¿Y si escribe? Le voy a dar mi libreta y usted escribe sus respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Est' bi'n. A v'r d'mel'.

-¿Me dijo que sí o que no?-Suecia le quitó el cuaderno a la mujer. Ya se estaba hartando. No podía evitar que su aura maligna comenzara a percibirse.-Okay, okay.-dijo ésta nerviosa.

-¿Qu' v' a preg'ntarm'?

-¿Puede contarme algo sobre su vida?-Berwald comenzó a escribir.

-"Tengo una esposa y tengo un hijo".-escribió lentamente el nórdico.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntó ella feliz de poderse entenderse.

-"Mi esposa se llama Tino y el nombre de mi hijo es Peter".

-¿Tino? ¿Peter? Ayer yo vi a su hijo. ¿Usted y su esposo son el matrimonio homosexual de los países?

-"No es mi esposo, es mi esposa"

-Es hombre, no tengo nada contra ese tipo de matrimonios, pero las cosas con su nombre.

-"Es mi ES-PO-SA"-El sueco un poco más y rompe el papel.

-Okay, okay…es su esposa…a lo entendí.-agregó ella asustada.

-"Qué bueno que lo entienda"

-¿Desde cuándo están casados?

-"Legalmente, desde nunca"

-¿Entonces, cómo adoptaron a su hijo?

-"Lo compramos por e-Bay".

-Creo que estoy entiendo esto. Los países no se manejan como los seres humanos.

-"No sé cómo se manejan los seres humanos".

-Creo que es mejor así. Mire, le voy a dar unos discos de "Dora la Exploradora", ella le va a enseñar a hablar bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Berwald Oxenstierra

País: R'in' de Su'ci'

**Diagnóstico: **

**Afasia de Broca (motora)**

Se caracteriza por la casi imposibilidad para articular y el empleo de frases cortas (habla telegráfica), que son producidas con gran esfuerzo y aprosodia (sin entonación). El paciente habla poco y tiene conciencia de sus errores, tiene problemas para encontrar las palabras deseadas, su articulación es deficiente pues realiza grandes esfuerzos para acompasar la lengua, la faringe y la laringe.

Asimismo, las palabras que emite están deformadas, y se han eliminado de su discurso aquéllas más complicadas. Por otro lado, la gramática es de una enorme simplicidad, sobre todo en lo referente a elementos de enlace (preposiciones, conjunciones...), resultando de esta forma un lenguaje, en estilo general, de tipo telegráfico.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda ver unas miles de veces los videos de "Dora la Exploradora" hasta que pueda pronunciar bien de la "A" a la "Z".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	23. Holanda

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..dedicado a los pasteleros…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡¿Ya párale no? ¡Todo el maldito cuarto apesta!-chilló una enfurecida Bélgica.

-Vete Emma. Déjame seguir mi terapia.-respondió un fastidiado Holanda.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar la marihuana? ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Todo el día como zombie! ¡Si no te fumas hasta los tulipanes!

-¡Es para la vista! Ayuda a mejorar el glaucoma.-El hermano mayor se paró del sillón donde estaba sentado y se le quedó viendo a la menor con cara de sorpresa.

-¡¿Acaso tú tienes glaucoma?...¿Qué me ves así?

-¿Cuándo te has pintado el cabello de verde?

-¡ASDFGHJKL! ¡Te voy a encerrar en un centro de rehabilitación!

-El verde no te queda bien…¿Quién te lo recomendó? El imbécil de España seguro.-Holanda comenzó a reírse solo como un idiota.

-Aunque sea él no es un drogo como tú.

-Pero yo no soy imbécil como él.-Bélgica se dio una palmada en la cara.

-¡Cuando te estés muriendo de abstinencia bajo un puente yo no voy a ser quien te recoja!-Emma se volteó y salió del cuarto de su hermano.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo y Bélgica se fue directo al comedor. Se sentó con sus compañeros usuales: España y Romano. La chica sintió que todas las miradas se voltearon a mirarla.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¡¿Estoy despeinada?-preguntó ella muy confundida a sus compañeros. Los dos se tapaban la nariz con asco.

-¿Fuiste a la habitación del cabeza de tulipán? ¡Qué asco, maldición!-gruñó Romano molesto.

-Emma, apestas a marihuana. Ya se te pegó el olor.-agregó España algo más amable.

-¡Lo voy a matar! No come, no sale del cuarto en todo el día, no se asea, con las justas está concentrado en las reuniones…¡Estoy harta!-lloró la pobre.

-No te hagas problemas. Él ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse solo. Debes preocuparte más por ti misma y dejar de vivir para tu hermano.-le dijo Antonio mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo deje así?

-¿Has probado mandarlo a un centro de rehabilitación?-preguntó el ibérico mostrando preocupación.

-No se va a dejar.-sollozó ella mientras se sacaba las lágrimas.

-¿Y si le pones una camisa de fuerza? Puedes golpearlo con una roca y cuando esté bien inconsciente lo amarramos y lo mandamos a…-comenzó a dar ideas Romano. Los otros dos se lo quedaron viendo. Ante esto, se quedó callado.

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor Holanda pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-¡Gracias Señor! ¡Es una señal de esperanza!-Bélgica se paró mirando al cielo rodeada por un aura de luz.

-¡Luuuuuuuuuuuz!-Holanda apareció detrás de ella mientras movía las manos en el aire.-De paso, ¿Quién es ese tal Holanda?

-No sé, anda sube y avísale.-le dijo Emma mientras lo empujaba hacia el ascensor.

Así Holanda se fue flotando y subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. , La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Holanda entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer una mujer blanca como papel, con cabello rubio pajoso y lentes de culo de botella .Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-Buenos…no sé en qué hora estamos…pero buenas…-respondió Holanda todavía riéndose como tonto.-¿Tiene agua?

-Pues sí.-La psicóloga se tapó la cara con el cuello de su suéter. Le alcanzó un vaso de agua. El europeo se lo tomó y su cara cambió por completo. Se puso serio, se irguió en el asiento y frunció el ceño.

-Odio ese estado. Ahora sí. ¿Qué me preguntó?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Yo soy %/&$($#&/&)/$%#, Reino de los Países Bajos.

-¿Había consumido algún tipo de droga?

-Eso parece.-espetó fastidiado el holandés.

-¿Puede describirse?

-¿No me ve acaso?

-Me refiero a su personalidad.

-Pues soy…genial.

-¿Algo más?-La especialista rodó los ojos hacia arriba.-¿Qué le gusta hacer? ¿Su pasatiempo?

-Molestar al idiota tomates y al niño macaronni…me voy turnando, de un idiota a otro.

-Parece que disfruta hacer que los demás OOse salgan de sus casillas.

-Mi deporte nacional después del fútbol. Con España mi deuda se resolverá en Brasil 2014.

-¿Esa conducta siempre la ha tenido o se hizo presente desde que comenzó a consumir drogas?

-Comenzó desde que esos dos comenzaron a rondar a Bélgica.

-Ahhhh, celos…estás celoso.

-¿Quién, yo?

-Sí, tú.

-No, yo no.

-Sí que sí.

-NO.

-SI

-NO

-NO

-SI.-Holanda se dio cuenta lo que acababa de decir.-¡Argggghhhhhhh!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: %/&$($#&/&)/$%#

País: Reino Tulipanés de Países Chatos

**Diagnóstico: **

Drogodependencia

La dependencia a sustancias ha de conllevar un patrón desadaptivo de consumo que conlleva malestar o deterioro (físico, psicológico o social). Entre los signos y síntomas podemos encontrar que el consumo de la sustancia se da cantidades mayores o durante más tiempo de lo que se pretendía en un principio. Además, existe un deseo persistente o esfuerzos infructuosos de interrumpir el consumo o de controlarlo.

Se emplea mucho tiempo en actividades relacionadas con la obtención de la sustancia, consumo o recuperación de sus efectos. Asimismo, se da una importante reducción de las actividades cotidianas del sujeto debido a la ingesta de la sustancia y se continúa consumiendo la sustancia a pesar de tener conciencia de sus potenciales riesgos.

**Tratamiento**

Se recomienda cambiar la marihuana de la pipa por pasto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	24. Hong Kong

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..dedicado a los pasteleros…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡PROOMCRASHPOOOOOWCRACK!

-¡Feliiiiiiz cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiii! ¡Yo te invito al cine y tú pagas por míiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Hong Kong-aru!

-¿Estás teniendo un feliz cumpleaños, o algo así?

-¡Hoy no es mi cumpleaños-aru!

-¿A no?-El menor de los dos asiáticos saca un calendario.-Es verdad, recién estamos en Abril. Bueno, me voy.

-¡Aiyaaaaaah! ¡Acabas de hacer explotar mi habitación-aru!

-¿No te gustan los fueguitos artificiales?

-¡No si yo estoy en medio-aru!

-¿Tampoco quieres la torta que te hice?-La ex colonia británica saca quién sabe de dónde un pastel en forma de panda.

-¡Kawaii-aru! ¡Está tan linda! Bueno-aru…puedes dejarla…-China estiró sus brazos para recibir el regalo cuando de pronto, toda la crema y la masa salió volando, revelando un petardo en medio del dulce.

-Es de merengue….o algo por el estilo…¿Te gustó?

-¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-ARUUUUUUUUUUUU!-El país más viejo entró en una crisis de histeria. Comenzó a perseguir al otro con un wok en mano y un cucharón en la otra.

-¿No quieres el peluche de Shinatty-chan que te compré?-China trató de aguantarse con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Resistirse a algo tan adorable no estaba en su naturaleza.

-¡Esa cosa debe estar llena de dinamita-aru!

-Entonces…¡Oye tú! ¡Atrápalo!-Hong Kong le tiró el muñeco a la primera persona que vio en medio de su carrera…era Islandia quien estaba peleándose con Dinamarca.

-¡¿Quién es ese chino cejón y por qué te ha dado eso?-chilló el danés en su fase de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-Aquí el que le hace las preguntas soy yo.-agregó Noruega mientras golpeaba al otro nórdico en la cabeza.-Ice, ¿Quién es ese chino cejón y por qué te ha dado eso?-dijo de manera inexpresiva.

-¡Mira qué bonito peluche, Su-san! Deberíamos comprarle uno así a Peter-kun.-exclamó Finlandia, que también daba vueltas por ahí.

-Hum.-espetó el Sueco (Osea sí).

-¡Ice, Ice! ¡Regálamelo! ¡Dámelo a mí!-decía Sealand mientras tiraba de una de las piernas del juguete.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Espera que te atrape para que te devuelva al señor opio!-gritaba China todavía tratando de atrapar a Hong Kong. Éste se dio la vuelta para sacarle la lengua al mayor; sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de la pared que había adelante y se estampó contra esta.

-Ufuu…

-¡Hong Kong-aru!

-Priviet, Yao-kun.-saludó amablemente el ruso.

-Rusia-san, tiene a alguien empotrado en su espalda-aru.

-¿A sí, ufuu?-Rusia se vio por detrás y se despegó al asiático, el cual había quedado cual pegatina.-Aquí tienes a tu hermano, da.

-Pobre Hong Kong-aru. Haberse chocado con tremenda cosa.

-¿Dijiste algo, ufuu?-preguntó Iván haciéndose el desentendido.

-Nada-aru.

-Dijiste al-go. Dí-me-lo, da.

-Soy inocente.

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor Hong Kong pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-¡Lo voy dejando-aru!-China emprendió la carrera más rápido que inmediatamente tratando de escapar de la furia rusa, de quien ya se desprendía un aura maligna.

Así Hong Kong fue llevado inconsciente por China el consultorio de la psicóloga…ahí lo dejó hasta que buenamente se despertó Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. , La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Hong Kong entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer una mujer blanca como papel, con cabello rubio pajoso y lentes de culo de botella .Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….recuéstese en el diván por favor-le dijo la psicóloga…

-Buenos días…

-Parece que ha sido aplastado por un auto.

-Creo que me choqué contra un elefante o algo así.

-Bueno, cosas de la vida…¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamo /%$)/=#$/%##(%, Región Administrativa Especial de Hong Kong de la República Popular China.

-No es un país independiente.-dedujo la mujer muy inteligentemente.

-¿A usted le gustaría morir quemada?

-Claro que no, debe ser una de las muertes más horribles.-dijo ella con una risa amigable.

-Entonces no mencione nada sobre mi situación política.-Hong Kong tenía una dinamita en una mano y un encendedor en la otra.

-No son necesarias esas amenazas.-exclamó la especialista.

-¿Entendió?-Preguntó el asiático muy seriamente mientras acercaba el fuego a la mecha. Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.-Qué bueno.

-¿Podría describirse?

-Soy UN PAÍS…festivo.

-¿Tiene muchas celebraciones?

-Claro.-Hong Kong sacó una lucecita de bengala de su bolsillo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR! ¡Soy muy joven y casta para morir!-gritó la mujer casi pegada al techo.

-Son sólo chispitas.

-¡Qué bueno!

-Mentira.

-¡!

-Mentira.

-¡Ya cállese!

-¿Qué dijo?

-Nada. Cuénteme lo que quiera.-La pobre se hizo bolita en la silla y comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante.-Soy toda oídos.

-Sinceramente creo que tengo un problema con el fuego, ya sabe, quemar cosas.-El chico se vació los bolsillos y de ellos salieron toneladas de bombas ACMES, TNT, ratas blancas, cohetones, entre otros. Hong Kong los tiró todos por la ventana y encima les echó un galón de gasolina y un fósforo prendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, lo puedo entrevistar mientras hace su servicio comunitario.

-No debí tirar todo lo que tenía encima.-explicó el asiático vestido de jardinero mientras plantaba unas matas. Todo el jardín del edificio fue quemado por su gracia.

-Empecemos nuevamente…

-Le decía que tengo un problema con el fuego…eso me trae consecuencias algo desalentadoras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: /%$)/=#$/%##(%,

País: Provincia: Lo que sea: Hong Kong

**Diagnóstico: **

La piromanía (del griego πυρός pyrós, "fuego") es un trastorno o enfermedad psicológica de trastorno del control de los impulsos, que produce un gran interés por el fuego, cómo producirlo y observarlo. La persona que padece piromanía recibe el nombre de pirómano.

La sintomatología esencial es producir incendios de forma deliberada y consciente en más de una ocasión conllevando una importante tensión y activación afectivas antes del incendio con una gran liberación e intenso placer o alivio al encender el fuego, presenciarlo o al participar en sus consecuencias.

Además el sujeto, denominado comúnmente piromaníaco o pirómano, suele sentir relajación, placer, interés, curiosidad y atracción por todo lo relacionado como pueden ser las estaciones de bombero.

El pirómano no debe ser confundido con el incendiario que es aquella persona que intencionadamente decide quemar una parcela de terreno u objetos (específicos o no) con ánimo de lucro o simplemente por hacer daño.

**Tratamiento**

Rellenar todos sus encendedores de aire y mojar sus fósforos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	25. Letonia

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…..dedicado a los niños nerviosos…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro día más que pasaba dentro del edificio de las Naciones Unidas, los países estaban al borde de la histeria encerrados allí. Especialmente porque siendo un lugar de tamaña importancia había reglas inquebrantables: no beber licor, no fumar, no desnudarse en los pasadizos, no hacer ruido después de la medianoche, ruidos raros especialmente…aparte del hecho que habían cámaras por todos lados. Para algunos eso era una tortura.

Para uno en especial la estadía en ese lugar había sido una cruel y dolorosa tortura, literalmente Un pobre, pequeño e indefenso país que había que soportar horas y horas de maltrato…

-Voy hacer a hacer el bien, ufuu, me tomara un tiempito para rectificar, voy hacer a hacer el bien, ufuu, pagar por mis pecados me hace sentir el bien, me siento especial al rectificar todo el mal que aquí dejé, ufuuuuuuuu…

La escena era bastante peculiar. En un lado estaba Rusia con Letonia puesto en una honda gigante. Al otro lado, Lituania y Estonia parados como estatuas.

-¡Esto no es diver-ver-ver-tido, señor Rusia!-masculló la más pequeña de las naciones Bálticas.

-¡Pero si estamos jugando al Angry Birds, da!-Adivinaron, Letonia era el pájaro y los otros dos un par de chanchos.

-¡Awawawawawawawa!-gritó Raivis por los aires después de ser lanzado por Iván.

-¡¿Cómo que no es divertido, da? Yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

-Señor Rusia, ¿Todavía no lo han llamado al psicólogo? Di-di-di-go…no es normal…

-¿Qué dices, Letonia….que no es normal qué? O más bien…quién…¿No te estarás refiriendo a mí, verdad? Aquí el único anormal eres tú que tiemblas como si te hubieses comido un vibrador.

-Señor Rusia…eso es porque usted me…

-¿Que yo qué?

-¡Awawawawawawawawawa!

-¿Por qué eres tan pequeño, Letonia?

-Porque usted sigue presionándome la cabeza-za-za…¡Eso duele! ¡No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

De nuevo el indefenso letonio salió por los aires hasta meterse por una ventana de uno de los pisos más altos del edificio. Iván había usado todo el poder de la madre Rusia para proyectarlo hasta el infinito y más allá.

-No me gustan los quejones, da. Ven acá Lituania, tú vas a ser el pájaro ahora.

-¡¿Por-por-por-qué yo y no Estonia?-chilló Toris asustado.

-Porque él ya se fue.-El lituano miró a su alrededor y vio que el otro Báltico había desaparecido.

-¿Y quién va a ser de chancho?

-Esa roca de ahí.-dijo Iván señalando una gran piedra.

-¡ESTONIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ouch, ouch, ouch…eso dolió…

-¡Mira mamá! Letonia tiene un vidrio incrustado en la cabeza.

-Peter, no debes señalar a la gente.

-¡Mira, mamá! Está sangrando.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar y ayudarme? Creo que me voy a…

-Así que aquí estaba Letonia, da. Lituania está en la enfermería porque se golpeó la cabeza. Es tu turno de nuevo, ufuuu.

-¡Atrás acosador de niños!-el pequeño Sealand se puso entre la nación Báltica y el ruso.

-¡Peter-kun!-chilló Finlandia jalándolo a un lado.-No sabes lo que es meterse con Rusia. Por lo menos espera a que papá venga.-le susurró el nórdico a su hijo.

-Hola Finlandia, desde cuando que no te veo…¿La Guerra de Invierno?

-Esteeeee…Peter, escapa con Letonia. Yo me quedaré aquí.

-¿Escapar, da?-Los dos más pequeños se fueron corriendo mientras…

-¡SU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Creo que si le cuentas todo a la psicóloga ella capaz te pueda ayudar. A mí ya me llamaron y le conté todo sobre mí.-Sealand había llevado a Raivis al piso donde atendía la psicóloga.

-¿Cómo me va a ayudar un simple ser humano? ¡Es Ru-ru-ru-sia! ¿Sabes que Napoleón y Hitler le tenían miedo?

-Bueno, sólo habla con ella.-Peter hizo un ademán como de ver la hora en el reloj que no tenía en la muñeca.-En cinco minutos comienzan los Power Rangers, adiós.-La micronación se fue corriendo dejando al Báltico solo.

De repente, la puerta del consultorio se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Letonia entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer una mujer blanca como papel, con cabello rubio pajoso y lentes de culo de botella .Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días….no recuerdo haber llamado a nadie…

-He venido por mi cuenta. Me han dicho que usted puede resolver mi problema.

-Bueno, primero siéntate en el diván y cuéntame cómo te llamas.

-Soy Raivis Galante, representante de la República de Letonia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Mi-mi-mi proble-ble-ble-ma?-musitó el báltico con nervios.

-¿Por qué tiemblas tanto? Para poder ayudarte debes contarme tu problema.

-Soy utilizado como saco de box. Me pegan demasiado.

-¿Quién hace eso con un niño?-exclamó la especialista con indignación.

-Un tipo grande y malvado.

-¿Recibes bullying en el colegio?

-Yo no voy al colegio…es-es-es mi je-je-je-fe.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?

-No se lo puedo decir. Si se llega a enterar me va a usar como carnada para pescar tiburones. Otra vez.

-Una persona que abusa de niños indefensos debe ser castigada. Capaz pueda hablar con él o ella y tome conciencia de sus actos.

-No lo conoce. Hitler le tenía miedo. Ni bien quiso invadirlo ya se sabía quién ganaría la guerra.

-¿Y si le dejo un mensaje secreto?

-Tiene agentes de la KGB* por todo el mundo. Él sabe dónde te encuentras mejor que tú.

-No te preocupes yo veré mis formas. Sólo dime quién es.

-El se-se-se-ñor Rusia.

-Entonces hablaré con él, no te preocupes. Puedes irte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meses después se encontró a la mujer perdida en la Siberia. Nadie sabe cómo llegó allí ni la forma en que sobrevivió por tanto tiempo en medio del frío inclemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*KGB: Agencia de la inteligencia secreta rusa, principal oficina de la policía. Equivalente a la CIA estadounidense.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Raivis Galante

País: República Buleada de Letonia

**Diagnóstico: **

**Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático.**

Se trata de un acontecimiento en la vida del sujeto (RUSIA), una experiencia vivida que aporta, en muy poco tiempo, un aumento tan grande de excitación a la vida psíquica, que fracasa toda posibilidad de elaboración. Entonces el psiquismo, al ser incapaz de descargar una excitación tan intensa, no tiene la capacidad de controlarla y eso origina efectos patógenos y trastornos duraderos.

El trastorno por estrés postraumático es el conjunto de los síntomas (TEMBLADERA) que aparecen como consecuencia de este hecho traumático.

Es una severa reacción emocional a un trauma psicológico extremo (RUSIA). El factor estresante puede involucrar la muerte de alguien, alguna amenaza a la vida del paciente (RUSIA) o de alguien más, un grave daño físico o algún otro tipo de amenaza a la integridad física o psicológica (RUSIA), a un grado tal que las defensas mentales de la persona no pueden asimilarlo. En algunos casos, puede darse también debido a un profundo trauma psicológico o emocional y no necesariamente algún daño físico, aunque generalmente involucra ambos factores combinados. Si una madre o un padre es afectado, el TEPT puede causar consecuencias negativas para la relación padres-hijo y el desarrollo del niño.

**Tratamiento**

Comprarse la armadura de Iron Man, o por lo menos el escudo del Capitán América.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	26. Liechtenstein

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Liechtenstein se había pasado todo el día en la cocina del edificio. Se había propuesto hornear un pastel para su queridísimo nii-sama. Batiendo, cortando, revolviendo, exprimiendo; todo el esfuerzo valió la pena. Ni bien abrió la puerta del horno se reveló un queque esponjosito y que olía a manjar de los dioses. Luego lo pasó a decorar con crema coloreada de rojo y dibujó una cruz blanca al medio.

Cuando hubo terminado, la cubrió con una tapa y salió sonriente al encuentro de Suiza. Estaba segura que le agradaría la sorpresa. Cargó la torta y se fue caminando entre los pasillos. Cada paso que daba lo hacía con sumo cuidado, nada haría que tamaño trabajo se arruinara. Nada excepto un francés barbudo y pervertido. Aunque eso último no tuvo que ver en este caso.

La pequeña nación estaba por doblar la esquina cuando sintió algo que la empujó hacia atrás. Una figura mucho más alta que ella pasó rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó mientras veía cómo su pastel volaba por los aires y se estrellaba contra el piso. Toda la crema roja se esparció y salpicó las paredes. A la pobre Liechtenstein se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver aquello que le había demandado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo estaba destrozado.

- Mademoiselle, excusez-moi. Fui demasiado descuidado, no debí correr por los pasillos. Estaba tratando de escapar de mis amigos. Déjeme ayudarla.-se disculpó el francés extendiéndole la mano.

-Mi pastel, me costó tanto trabajo hacerlo, yo quería darle una sorpresa a mi nii-sama.-sollozaba ella tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Lo siento tanto. Todo fue mi culpa. Arruiné por completo lo que usted había hecho. Pero tienes al frente a uno de los mejores cocineros del mundo. Prometo hacerte un pastel el doble de grande.

-Gracias pero yo quería darle algo hecho por mí misma. No se preocupe, todo fue un accidente.

-Insisto, déjeme recompensarla por mi falta. Es más, puede ayúdame si desea. S'il vous plaît. ¿Estamos?-Francis le estiró la mano como señal para cerrar un trato.

-¡No lo hagas!-gritó un voz conocida a sus espaldas.

PAFFFFF

Y el francés cayó de cara sobre la mazamorra en la que se había convertido el otrora pastel. En la nuca tenía clavado un dardo. Liechtenstein chilló llena de miedo. Levantó la vista y vio a Suiza apuntando con un rifle.

-¡Nii-sama! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?-La chica trató de acercarse al inconsciente francés pero su hermano la detuvo.

-¡No toques a ese pervertido! Yo mismo lo vi tratando de seducirte y llevarte a un callejón oscuro para hacerte cosas innombrables.-exclamó Vash casi explotando de furia.

-¡Pero él no estaba haciendo nada de eso! ¡Quería ayudarme! Y ahora, ahora, está muerto, ¡Y por mi culpa!.-lloró Liechtenstein aún peor que antes.

-¿Quería ayudarte a qué? ¡Encima te iba a dar de comer esa cosa envenenada para que te desmayaras y llevarte más rápido!

-Te había hecho un pastel sorpresa y me tropecé con el señor Francia. La torta cayó y me estaba pidiendo disculpas y se había ofrecido a preparar otra.

-Bueno, yo sólo trataba de protegerte. Sólo era un dardo tranquilizante. No está muerto.

-No lo estoy.-exclamó Francia.

-¿Ves? No lo está.-increpó Suiza como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Si nii-sama quería protegerme entonces está bien. Siento haber sido tan desconsiderada contigo.

-¡¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso soy el malo de la película? Yo quería ser bueno y miren cómo me tratan.-chilló Francia mientras se revolcaba en el suelo y mordía su masculino pañuelo rosa.

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide a la señorita Liechtenstein pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

Mientras Liechtenstein se alejaba del lugar, Suiza le tiró otro dardo a Francia.

-¡¿Y ese por qué?

-Por dejarme como un loco acosador amante de dispararle a la gente frente a mi hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así Liechtenstein subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. , La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta del consultorio se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Liechtenstein entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer una mujer blanca como papel, con cabello rubio pajoso y lentes de culo de botella .Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días.-saludo la pequeña tímidamente.

-Buenos días.-le sonrió la psicóloga de vuelta.-Siéntate en el diván y cuéntame cómo te llamas.-Lo cual obedeció inmediatamente.

-Soy %(/$)=/&$)/&$#(=$(=, representante de la Principado de Liechtenstein.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te describirías?

-Pues me gustaría parecerme más a mi hermano. Él es fuerte y valiente y muy bueno. Yo quisiera devolverle todo lo que hace por mí pero creo que no soy capaz. Antes tenía el cabello largo y trenzado pero me lo corté como el suyo aunque cuando me miro al espejo creo que no es igual. Él me regaló este listón morado para que no pareciera un niño.

-Hay otras formas de agradecer aparte de siendo un clon de esa persona.

-Eso hago, me gusta hacer las tareas domésticas en su casa. Todo debe quedar limpio para cuando él vuelve de trabajar. La otra vez le hice un pijama rosa, creo que no le gustó pero no me dijo nada. Me gustaría hacerle otro. Hoy le preparé un pastel pero se estropeó cuando me caí. Me puse a llorar porque le había puesto mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Tienes algún otro pasatiempo que no sea hacer cosas por tu hermano?

-A veces las chicas hacen pijamadas y la señorita Hungría nos presta su material. No digo que me guste pero es interesante. Me gustaría poder llevarlo a mi casa pero tengo miedo de que mi hermano lo descubra. Además a veces él aparece ahí y eso me enfurece tanto que podría golpear mi almohada repetidas veces.

-Me imagino, la "señorita" Hungría es la principal distribuidora de yaoi de Hetalia de todo el internet.

-¿Cómo sabe de lo que le estoy hablando? ¿Y qué es Hetalia?

-Es algo así como los Teletubbies en versión japonesa. Pero, pasando a tu problema, creo que deberías ser más independiente. ¿Has probado vivir tu sola? ¿Separada de tu hermano?

PAFF

Liechtenstein se desmayó ante tamaña osadía. La pobre terminó en la enfermería y a la psicóloga le cayó un dardo tranquilizante misteriosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA**

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: %/&$($#&/&)/$%#

País: Anexo Suizo de Liechtenstein

**Diagnóstico: **

Trastorno de la personalidad por dependencia.

El sujeto se siente desvalido lo que le lleva a mostrarse dependiente y sumiso. No puede tomar decisiones sin pedir consejo primero. Permite que otras personas tomen las decisiones por él. Tiende al acuerdo y excesiva conformidad por temor a defraudar. Tiene dificultad de iniciar proyectos y tomar incitativas. Su temor a ser abandonado es intenso. Las críticas y la desaprobación le hieren fácilmente. No ofende al cuidador (SUIZA), y hace lo posible para permanecer cerca de él, haciéndose querer mediante la sumisión.

**Tratamiento**

Borrado de memoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	27. Finlandia

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…

Antes que nada debo agradecer a **merry kirkland **pues me dio la idea del trastorno, realmente no le encontraba nada a este personaje, siento haberlo pospuesto tanto.

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, en realidad faltaban meses, pero cierto para cierto finlandés la Navidad duraba seis meses al año y ya se acercaba la fecha en que debía comenzar a organizar todos los preparativos…y él seguía atorado en ese maldito edificio de las Naciones Unidas junto a países al borde de la locura, todos juntos, arrimados, todo por el capricho de evaluar su salud mental…como si ya no supieran que a todos se les zafaron los tornillos hace siglos.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar encerrados en este lugar?! ¡Los niños del mundo se quedarán sin regalos esta Navidad si no salgo de aquí! ¡Tengo que llamar a mis renos, construir un nuevo trineo, preparar galletas AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!

-¿Y qué le pasó a tu antiguo trineo, mamá? Papá te construyó uno muy lindo hace un par de siglos y estaba como nuevo?-preguntó el Sealand ante la histeria de su madre.

-Peter-kun, ¿Te acuerdas por qué debimos enterrar a Rudolph Nariz Roja el año pasado?-trató de calmarse Finlandia ante la pregunta de su hijo.

-Porque se murió al comer los scones que Inglaterra te dejó en su chimenea.

-La verdad es que, bueno, creo que debo contártelo.-Tino dio un hondo suspiro y miro hacia la ventana, más próxima, tratando de imaginar a su buen reno.-Estábamos sobrevolando Suiza, sabes que es muy difícil cruzar Europa sin pasar por Suiza y…a Rudolph lo atravesó una bala perdida, bueno, en verdad fue una bomba molotov la que le cayó en la cabeza. Según Suiza confundió nuestro trineo con un avión de guerra.

-P'bre Rud'lph, era un bu'n t'po.-exclamó Suecia desde un rincón.

-Su-san, ¿Cómo entraste sin que me diera cuenta?-preguntó Finlandia algo sorprendido. Justamente quería escaparse de él un momento y pensar en soledad pero era algo inocente de su parte creer en ello ya que eran los dos únicos países a los cuales les dieron un cuarto matrimonial.

-Trab'jas m'cho p'ra est's fech's, podrí's desc'nsar este añ' y d'járs'lo tod' a el h'mbre de r'jo?

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! ¡¿PRETENDES QUE EL GORDO BARBUDO SE ROBE MI PUESTO?! ¡POR TODO EL SALMIAKKI DEL MUNDO, JAMÁS!-chilló el finlandés con todo lo que tenía dentro. Por primera vez, Suecia le tuvo miedo.

-Bueno, mejor me pongo a trabajar en un nuevo trineo, buscaré madera.-Berwald se levantó de donde estaba sentado y salió a paso rápido de la habitación.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡No me has respondido cómo entraste aquí! ¡Maldición, los niños del mundo esperan mucho de mí! ¡Voy a morir!-lentamente Tino se fue deslizando hacia el suelo hasta hacerse una bola, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando.

-Mamá, puedes ir a hablar con la psicóloga.-le susurró Sealand mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro.

-Tienes razón, Peter-kun. Sabes, nunca llegué a superar la muerte de Rudolph. Por lo menos no sufrió, fue una muerte rápida. A que si comía los scones de Inglaterra…

-Nadie merece ese castigo, ni el mismo demonio.-lamentó Peter con una mano en el pecho.

-¿Dónde está el consultorio? Espero que pueda atenderme.

-Sólo toma el ascensor y sube hasta el último piso. Allí hay un pasadizo y al fondo encontrarás una puerta con un cartel. Sólo tocas y te abrirá un proyecto de mujer. En realidad no sé si es mujer. Digamos que es humana, eso creo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finlandia entró al ascensor, después de haberse arrastrado por todo el pasadizo, y se dispuso a subir. Presionó el último botón, uno que ya estaba casi borrado. Al parecer la mayoría de países habían sido llamados a su consulta psicológica. Tino pensó que era una buena señal el no haber sido convocado, al final de cuentas era una de las naciones más cuerdas, el creía.

Después de un largo rato, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales". Tocó insistentemente la puerta y luego de unos segundos se abrió lentamente, revelando a una mujer blanca como papel, con cabello rubio pajoso, lentes de culo de botella y un mandil blanco.

-Yo no he llamado a nadie hoy, siento no poder atenderlo pero hoy tengo una maratón de descarga. El internet de este edificio es rápido y debo aprovecharlo.-susurró la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Espere! Sé que no me han llamado pero necesito ayuda urgente. ¿Para qué están los psicólogos sino para ayudar desinteresadamente al prójimo con sus problemas de salud mental?

-Eso es cierto, pero hoy no es mi día de ayudar a nadie. Hoy es mi día de descargar cosas. Suerte.

-¿Usted cree en Santa Claus?

-Tengo &%$&/ años, no soy una niña. Aunque no me caería mal un regalo que no tenga que pagar yo misma en esta Navidad. El único gordo barbudo que me visita en el año es mi abuelo, y no me trae nada.

-Sí me ayuda ahora le juro que recibirá un buen regalo esta Navidad.

-¿Cómo así?

-¡Yo soy Santa Claus!-exclamó alegremente el finlandés La psicóloga lo miró de pies a cabeza con algo de desconcierto.

-Pues la dieta y la afeitada lo hacen ver más joven. Pase.-La mujer escribió "Inestable mentalmente" en una pequeña libreta de notas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, dígame su nombre.

-Tino Vainamoinen, República de Finlandia.

-¿Cuál es su problema?

-¿No va a pedirme que me describa primero?

-¿Quién le contó que hago eso con los pacientes?

-Peter-kun, digo, Sealand, mi hijo.

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo, el niño que también se coló. Veo que viene de familia.-recordó la psicóloga.-El niño de cejas grandes, pensé que era familia del otro país de cejas grandes.

-Lo es, es adoptado.-refunfuñó el nórdico entre dientes.

-Claro, usted debe ser la esposa del sujeto que no sabe hablar.-exclamo la mujer aliviada.-Es como si les hubiera dado una terapia familiar, pero por separado.-rió estruendosamente.-¿También existe el matrimonio entre países? ¿El matrimonio entre países del mismo sexo? ¿La adopción de países por otros países?

-No soy la esposa de nadie, soy un país masculino, puedo ser el esposo de alguien pero no la esposa.

-No se sienta mal, después de que mis compañeras y yo hayamos visto a la mayoría de países, nos hemos dado cuenta que a todos les falta poco. Ya sabe, van por el mismo camino. Pero al fin y al cabo, creo que son los únicos países casados. Debe ser difícil ser un país-esposa-madre o lo que sea.

-Me molesta que se refieran a mí como una "esposa".-exclamó algo irritado Tino. Había venido para hablar sobre sus problemas navideños, no para que lo interrogaran de esa forma sobre el sueco cara de palo.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le dice que pare de hacerlo?

-Eso trato, desde hace siglos, literalmente. Era muy difícil hacerlo cuando recién nos escapamos de Dinamarca porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en escaparme de él.

-Así que lo de ustedes fue algo así como un secuestro. Por voluntad propia pero forzado por las mismas circunstancias.

-Se puede decir que sí. Al principio le tenía miedo; sin embargo, se fue disipando y me termine convirtiendo en…

-¡Su esposa! Tan romántico, dicen que del odio, o más bien del miedo, al amor hay un solo paso.

-Bueno puede ser.-Finlandia respiró profundamente para tratar de no estrangular a la mujer y se propuso contar su problema.-Ahora bien, lo que le vine a contar fue…

-¿Y cómo nació el amor? Digo, enamorarse de alguien a quien uno le tiene miedo, eso es raro.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Déjeme contarle mi problema de una vez!-gritó el nórdico al mismo tiempo que se paraba del diván en que estaba sentado.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-exclamó la mujer mientras se miraba las uñas desinteresadamente.

-Muy bien.-se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.-Mi problema es que si sigo atrapado aquí los niños del mundo se quedarán sin regalos para esta Navidad porque como usted ya sabe…¡Yo soy Santa Claus!

-Claaaaro…usted necesita ayuda psiquiátrica señor. Santa Claus no existe.

-¡¿Cómo que no existe?! ¡Lo tiene al frente suyo! ¡Yo soy Santa Claus!

-Llamaré a seguridad.

-Le juro que soy Santa Claus, míreme bien.-gruño Tino mientras cogía a la mujer y la sacudía fuertemente.

-¡Santa Claus es gordo y barbudo! ¡Seguridad! ¡Auxilio!

-¡Ese tipo es un impostor! ¡YO SOY EL VERDADERO SANTA CLAUS!

-¡Usted está loco! ¡Arrrgh, deje de asfixiarme!

-Di que soy Santa Claus o morirás como Rudolph el reno.

-¡AUXILIOOOOO!

Al final, a Tino se lo llevaron los de la ambulancia del manicomio y medio país terminó sin regalos navideños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA **

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Tino Vainamoinen

País: Républica de la Feliz Navidad y el Próspero Año Nuevo de Finlandia

**Diagnóstico: **

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro, o una persona retenida contra su voluntad (o por necesidad, léase escapar de DINAMARCA), desarrolla una relación de complicidad, y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo (matrimonio con hijo y mascota, léase SEALAND Y HANATAMAGO), con quien la ha secuestrado (SUECIA).

Las víctimas que experimentan el síndrome típicamente muestran dos tipos de reacción ante la situación. Por una parte, tienen sentimientos positivos hacia sus secuestradores, mientras por otra parte, muestran miedo e ira. A la vez, los propios secuestradores muestran sentimientos positivos hacia los rehenes (O FUTURAS ESPOSAS).

**Tratamiento**

Si el "secuestrador" es un sueco (no un zueco) de nombre Berwald, ni siquiera piense en curarse. Usted está perdido. Piense en adoptar a otra micronación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar el fic pero como ya explique por ahí, la universidad es la culpable. Este capítulo lo estuve postergando mucho tiempo hasta que me dieron una idea muy buena.

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	28. Lituania

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo…

Cabe mencionar que los personajes e historia de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himayura Hidekaz sensei….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Lituania! ¡Ven rápido! Tengo un problema como que enooooooorme.-chilló Polonia a través del auricular. Como siempre era al lituano al que le rompía los oídos.

-Feliks, ¿No podías simplemente pararte y decírmelo? Tu cuarto está al lado del mío. Sólo son unos cuantos pasos. No debes gastar línea telefónica.

-Osea es como gratis. Pero no importa. Tengo un lío de faldas terrible. ¡Debes ayudarme! Tú tienes más experiencia en esto.

-¿Experiencia? ¿Lío de faldas? –exclamó Toris extrañado. ¿El polaco con problemas sentimentales? Eso lo tenía que ver con sus propios ojos.

-Obviamente que sí. Sé que has salido con Belarús. Yo sé que sí. Eso cuenta porque ella es una chica. Entonces como que trae tu trasero para acá y ven a ayudarme en este mismo instante.

Lituania salió de su cuarto con la curiosidad que lo mataba. No era porque estuviera celoso de que Polonia tuviera un problema amoroso en el que él no parecía estar involucrado. Él también los había tenido, aunque no usaría el término "amoroso" para describir la forma en que cierta dama te trataba, donde en vez de romperte el corazón te fracturaban algún hueso y lo que te dejaban marcado era la espalda. Toris abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, quizás todo era una broma, cosa común en él. Estaba un poco oscuro dentro pero podía ver perfectamente al polaco frente al espejo.

-Hey Feliks. ¿Quién es la afortunada con la que estás saliendo?-preguntó el báltico ansioso de conocer el nombre de la señorita.

-No estoy saliendo con ninguna de las dos. Es que todavía no puedo decidirme. Ambas son lindas y sacan lo mejor de mí cuando estoy con ellas. Por eso es que te pedí ayuda.-Toris se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta, nunca hubiera imaginado que Polonia fuera tan popular entre las féminas. En realidad, nunca hubiera pensado que le interesaban las féminas, más allá de la ropa que usaban. Pero así era él, una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Pero cuál te gusta más? No debes hacer sufrir a la otra creándole falsas expectativas. Tienes que poner en orden tus sentimientos y ser claro con ambas.

-¡Yo las amo a las dos! Osea, cómo te lo explico, ella siempre me han compartido pero no las puedo usar juntas. Debo escoger una para salir hoy al salón de belleza y a la otra mañana para ir de compras.

-¡No debes hablar así de las mujeres!-gritó Toris indignado. Algo que jamás permitiría de nadie, a menos que sea Rusia con cuchillo en mano, es que hablen así de las mujeres.-¡No se les puede usar! ¡Son personas! ¡¿Qué está pasando contigo, Feliks?

-¿De qué personas estás hablando? Como que estás mal de la cabeza.-respondió el polaco aún más indignado por la forma en que le estaban hablando.

-Acabas de llamarme diciendo que tenías un lío de faldas, vengo y me cuentas que no puedes decidirte entre dos mujeres, que a una la usas para ir al salón y a la otra para no me acuerdo qué y que las amas a las dos. ¡No puedes jugar así con las personas!

-Sí te llamo porque tengo un lío de faldas es porque tengo un lío de faldas, literalmente.-Feliks recogió un par de faldas de encima de su cama, una muy corta y plisada a cuadros roja con negro y una hasta la rodilla rosa con vuelos y listones.-No puedo elegir entre estas dos preciosuras.-agregó restregándolas sobre sus mejillas.-Las dos realzan mis ojos y combinan bien con mi cabello. Le pediría ayuda a mi pony, tiene tan buen gusto como yo. Pero como no está aquí como que tenía que pedirle ayuda a otra persona. Y como tú has salido con Belarús, que es una chica que, osea, usa faldas, imaginé que podrías darme otro punto de vista.

-Claro que sí. Perdón por lo anterior. Yo sólo debo irme.

-¡Pero como que no me has ayudado! ¡Lituania!

Ya era muy tarde, Lituania ya se había escapado de la habitación del polaco pensando en que no debería hacer ningún esfuerzo por tratar de entenderlo de ayudarlo, se ahorraría varios dolores de cabeza.

Salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín del edificio, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y preferiría no encontrarse con Rusia o algo parecido. O algo peor.

-¡Lituania!

-Bela-chan. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-¿Ves ese charco de agua ahí?-El báltico bajó los ojos y se topó con un diminuto charco de lluvia.

-Pues sí, ¿Pasa algo con eso?

-Quiero cruzarlo y no puedo. ¡Tírate al piso para poder pasar por encima!

-¡¿Pero no puedes rodearlo?! Es pequeño, sólo tienes que dar un paso al costado.

-¡Quiero pasar por aquí! Si no quieres hacerlo está bien. Pero no me vuelvas a pedir nada. Ni una cita más.-gritó la hermana de Rusia, cogiendo violentamente a Lituania de la camisa.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, Bela-chan!-Toris se sacó su chaqueta para tenderla sobre el charco pero de repente sintió una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Dije que te tiraras! ¡Maldición! ¡Con gente egoísta como tú nunca se puede hacer nada!-chilló Natalia clavándole el taco de sus zapatos en la espalda al pobre.

-Bela-chan, eres tan adorable.

De repente, se prendió el megáfono.

-Se le pide al señor Lituania pasar a la sala de asuntos especiales para su entrevista psicológica. Por favor tomar el ascensor hasta el piso 88 y esperar hasta que sea llamado al consultorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así Lituania subió hasta el consultorio de la psicóloga…Entró al ascensor. Al llegar al piso solicitado, se encuentra con el pasadizo blanco como el de un hospital. , La puerta se abrió y lo único que había era un pasadizo completamente blanco…inmaculadamente blanco, como si fuera una especie de hospital. Al fondo estaba la puerta de metal con la inscripción que leía "Sala de Asuntos Especiales".

De repente, la puerta del consultorio se abrió ligeramente y se escuchó una voz ronca de adentro….al parecer de una mujer….lo invitaba a pasar. Lituania entró y se quedó enceguecido por la luz que emanaba la habitación.….la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco….. Se reveló una sala igual de blanca como la anterior pero con una mancha de sangre en la pared, huella de un mosquito asesinado en una noche de verano.

Había una pequeña mesa, un diván raído y un sillón que le daba la espalda. La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el sillón comenzó a girar hacia él. Encima estaba sentada una mujer una mujer blanca como papel, con cabello rubio pajoso y lentes de culo de botella .Vestía un mandil blanco, en cuyo solapín decía: "Especialista de Misiones Secretas de la ONU"….

-Buenos días.-saludó Lituania a la mujer.

-Buenos días.-le sonrió la psicóloga de vuelta.-Siéntate en el diván y cuéntame cómo te llamas.-Lo cual obedeció inmediatamente.

-Soy Toris Lorinaitis, representante de la República de Lituania.

-Bien, Toris, ahora cuéntame, ¿Cómo te describirías?

-Yo soy una nación báltica. Somos tres bálticos y todo el mundo piensa que somos parecidos pero en realidad somos muy diferentes. Los tres hemos sido parte de la Unión Soviética y yo soy el mayor y que el más ha sufrido de los abusos de…espere. ¿Esto no se lo va a decir a nadie, verdad?

-Claro que no, mantendré el secreto profesional. Puedes contarme todo lo que deseas y nada saldrá de mi boca.-respondió la psicóloga con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Entonces puedo contarle todos mis problemas. ¿Por dónde empiezo?-Toris se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos para luego proseguir.-Lo que le decía era que yo era el que siempre sufría de los abusos de Rusia.-comenzó a alzar el volumen de su voz.

-Ese Rusia, varios países me han dado sus quejas. Me imagino que tendré trabajo pesado con él.

-¡Ese maldito salvaje siempre pidiéndome cosas imposibles! ¡Me ha esclavizado durante años y ahora que se supone que no pertenezco a su país sigue molestándome! ¡Y su hermana es otra bestia salvaje que ama pisotearme, LITERALMENTE!-Lituania se volteó para enseñarle las marcas de los zapatos de Belarús sobre su espalda a la psicóloga.-¡Y Polonia es otro! ¡Siempre trato de salvarle la vida y él nunca me hace caso, aun sabiendo que pongo en riesgo mi pellejo por él! ¡Es un malagradecido! Y se rió en mi cara cuando Rusia me secuestró!

-Es bueno dejar salir todo el odio que tenías reprimido.

-¿Odio? No puedo odiarlos. Ellos son como mi familia.-exclamó el báltico más calmado.

-Pe-pe-pero usted acaba de gritar quejándose sobre ellos. Parecía que los odiara.

-¡NO! Hasta los entiendo. Rusia ha tenido una infancia muy triste y solitaria, comprendo que no sepa tratar a los demás con amabilidad. Belarús no se da cuenta de las cosas que hace, sé que muy en el fondo es una chica tierna que da la apariencia de ser muy ruda. Y Polonia es Polonia, vive metido en sus propios asuntos, sé que no hace las cosas a propósito.

-Usted debe ponerse firme y decirles lo que piensa a estas personas. Así sabrán cómo se siente y pararán de hacerlo. En caso contrario es mejor alejarse de aquellos que no nos proveen ningún bien.

-¿En qué momento he dicho que quiero alejarme de mis amigos? Usted es una mala psicóloga, yo en ningún momento me he quejado de ellos. Sólo le contaba lo que hacían.

-No tenga miedo de lo que puedan hacer. Esas personas no le convienen en su vida.

-¿Sabe algo? Creo que usted no es de ninguna ayuda. Pone palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho. Al final para qué es que están los amigos si no es para ayudar. Y no debí abandonar a Polonia solo en su problema. Pobre, estando lejos de su pony y yo preocupándome por mí.

Lituania se paró del diván indignado y dejó la sala, dejando a la mujer mordiendo su título de psicología, pensando que con todos los países sería ella la que se iría al manicomio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HISTORIA CLÍNICA **

Dra. 8/&)(=)/=)&=(¿)&4r758 (¿quién dejó caer café aquí?)

Nombre: Toris Lorinaitis

País: Centro Internacional del Maltrato de Lituania

**Diagnóstico: **

**Trastorno Masoquista de la Personalidad**

Las personas que sufren este trastorno sienten que tienen que ser sacrificados y que deben aceptar la explotación de los demás (léase RUSIA, BELARÚS). Buscarán aquellas situaciones en la que saben que saldrán heridos (perseguir a BÉLARUS). Esto lo hacen incluso cuando saben que hay mejores opciones disponibles. Constantemente desean hacer algo por los demás (POLONIA), pero dejará de hacer lo mismo para sí mismo. Pueden mostrar una la conducta de auto sacrificio excesivo a pesar de que la persona a quien se puede estar haciendo lo mismo no puede haberlo pedido.

**Tratamiento**

Ser adoptado nuevamente como sirviente de América para que por lo menos le paguen con hamburguesas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado…..Sigan enviando sus reviews por favor…así podré hacer la historia de un personaje en específico …por eso son tan necesarios sus reviews..!...además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
